Un colpo al cuore
by gnocky6037
Summary: Ecco un'altra storia della Crimini Maggiori. Prosegue da dove è terminata Distintivi e Pistole. Riuscirà il capitano Raydor ad affrontare le nuove sfide senza … un colpo al cuore?
1. Chapter 1

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 1

Era una mattinata tranquilla a L.A., la squadra della Crimini Maggiori stava lavorando ai casi che avevano ancora in sospeso, erano tutti nella sala centrale e stavano discutendo di alcuni particolari di un caso, che avevano suscitato delle perplessità e delle discussioni.

Verso mezzogiorno entrò il capo Taylor trafelato: "Capitano abbiamo un'emergenza al centro commerciale SMART2 di Downing Square, dei cecchini stanno sparando sulla folla, servono tutti gli uomini disponibili! Noi siamo quelli più vicini! Presto! Presto!"

"Sentito! Prendere i giubbetti! Forza! Veloci!" Urlò il capitano.

Si alzarono tutti di corsa e presero i loro giubbetti e corsero al parcheggio. Dopo dieci minuti erano tutti in Downing Square, avevano indossato i giubbetti e si stavano disponendo per entrare in sicurezza nel centro commerciale. Gli agenti della sicurezza erano andati vicino alle macchine e si avvicinarono al capo Taylor: "Signore, agente Stewart. Stiamo cercando di far uscire più persone possibile, però non sappiamo dove si trovino i cecchini."

"Sapete quanti cecchini ci sono?" Chiese il capitano.

"Per ora crediamo che siano tre, forse quattro." Rispose l'agente di sicurezza.

"Capitano Raydor, iniziate ad entrare, appena arrivano altri rinforzi e la Swat vi mando dentro altri uomini." Disse Taylor.

Il capitano disse: "Ci uniamo a voi agente Stewart e entriamo per valutare la situazione, cerchiamo di mettere in sicurezza più civili possibile." Poi rivolta ai suoi uomini disse: "Signori ci dividiamo, massima attenzione e niente eroi. Provenza, Flynn, Sanchez insieme agli uomini della squadra B andate con loro dalla porta laterale, Sykes, Tao con me e gli uomini della squadra A ed entriamo dalla porta principale. Buona fortuna! Agente Stewart ci faccia strada! Forza andiamo!"

Si divisero in squadre come indicato e si avviarono verso le entrate come il capitano aveva loro ordinato. Flynn si girò per guardare il capitano, lei fece lo stesso e i loro occhi si incrociarono per un momento. Si dissero quello che avevano nel cuore, annuirono e poi seguirono la propria squadra.

Il gruppo di Provenza entrò e dopo aver percorso il corridoio per dieci metri trovò dei civili che si riparavano dentro un negozio.

"Julio accompagna fuori queste persone! Presto!" Gridò Provenza. Julio corse con i civili e li scortò fuori insieme agli altri uomini che intanto mettevano in sicurezza il corridoio.

"Flynn andiamo avanti, con prudenza! Voi state dietro e seguiteci!"

"Ok, vado avanti io!" Flynn avanzò seguito da Provenza e guardarono nel negozio adiacente se ci fossero altri civili nascosti.

"Tutto pulito!"

"Procediamo!" Si spostarono lungo il corridoio, RATATATATA una raffica di colpi gli andò contro, Andy si girò e si buttò su Provenza. Si erano riparati meglio che potevano, ma alcuni colpi avevano colpito Flynn al giubbetto e crollò disteso a terra.

"Andy! Andy!" Urlò Provenza. Cercò di mettersi al riparo e tirò Andy vicino a lui.

Rimasero al coperto per un po', ma non riuscivano a capire da dove sparasse il cecchino.

"Andy! Andy! Come stai?!" Silenzio. "Andy! Rispondimi!"

"….. Argggg…. Che male!"

"Sei ferito? Ti ha preso?" Chiese Provenza preoccupato.

"Non sono ferito. Mi ha preso il giubbetto, per fortuna! Maledetto bastardo!"

"Come ti senti?"

"Fa un gran male, ma sto bene, sto bene."

"Sei sicuro?"

"Non dire niente a Sharon, sto bene."

"Andy ..."

"Per favore…. Le dirò quello che è accaduto, al momento opportuno, non voglio che si preoccupi. Dai Provenza, guardami, sto bene." Provenza lo guardò sapendo che sarebbero stati solo guai.

"Sto bene."

"Grazie per avermi coperto." Disse Provenza fissandolo negli occhi.

"E' il minimo… dai andiamo!" Disse Flynn.

"Andiamo. Vediamo se ci sono altri civili. Cerca di non farti sparare!" Disse Provenza.

"Va bene!"

"Ok! Ce la fai?" Chiese Provenza preoccupato.

"Sì ce la faccio, arrivo."

Superarono il primo corridoio e ne imboccarono un altro, girando verso destra. Poi sentirono una raffica di spari, arrivare dalla Food Court. Provenza fece cenno di procedere lentamente e arrivarono difronte alle scale mobili che portavano al piano di sopra, verso i locali della Food Court. Dietro la colonna, nascosta dietro una pianta c'era una donna con un bambino che piangeva spaventato.

"Provenza li vado a prendere e li porto fuori, coprimi!" Fece cenno e si mosse per andare a prenderli, quando una raffica di colpi lo fece tornare indietro.

"Andy!"

"Accidenti! Lo hai visto!?" Urlò a Provenza.

"E' in alto, lì, dove c'è la scala mobile." Disse indicando verso l'alto. "Noi siamo troppo allo scoperto. Dobbiamo aspettare aiuto." Silenzio.

"Rimanete lì, al coperto!" Urlò Flynn alla donna. Intanto il bambino piangeva.

Nella piazza c'erano dei corpi senza vita. Provenza dispose la squadra per coprire al meglio tutta la piazza. Arrivò anche Julio, che si accovacciò vicino a loro. Intanto Flynn aveva visto un 'installazione pubblicitaria che poteva fargli da scudo per andare a prendere la donna con il bambino.

"Fece un cenno a Julio. Possiamo provare, che ne pensi?!" Disse Flynn.

"Ce la possiamo fare!" Disse Julio.

"Ci provate, ma se diventa troppo pericoloso lasciamo stare ok?!" Disse Provenza.

I due annuirono "Allora al mio tre inizio a sparare e voi vi portate dall'altra parte, ok! Voi state pronti al mio segnale." Disse Provenza al resto della squadra. Contò e al tre, partì un fuoco di copertura, Sanchez e Flynn si mossero con l'installazione pubblicitaria che li copriva parzialmente. Dopo aver percorso metà strada, furono sotto al fuoco del fucile mitragliatore che fino ad allora era rimasto muto. Provenza cercò di attirare l'attenzione del cecchino, che per un breve attimo smise di sparare per ripararsi.

Intanto Sanchez e Flynn erano arrivati dall'altra parte. L'installazione era danneggiata, si ripararono entrambi dietro la colonna.

"State tranquilli, ora vi porteremo via di qui!" Disse Sanchez.

"Aiutateci ..." La donna tremava di paura e stringeva a sé il bambino che piangeva.

"Adesso campione andrai dall'altra parte con il mio amico Julio, guarda ti metto il mio giubbetto, come i supereroi! Signora non abbia paura, ce la farete!" Disse Flynn rivolgendosi alla donna. Mise il suo giubbetto antiproiettile al bambino, lo strinse più che poteva e poi lo diede a Julio.

"Grazie! Grazie!" Disse la donna.

"Torno a prenderti Andy!" Disse Sanchez guardando negli occhi Flynn.

"Ci conto Julio, ti aspetto!" Disse Flynn sorridendo. "Adesso vai Julio, portali al sicuro! Pronti?!Vai! Vai!" Flynn iniziò a sparare per coprirli e anche Provenza diede l'ordine di far partire il fuoco di copertura. Sanchez riuscì ad attraversare la piazza e a portare in salvo il bambino con la madre. Gli altri uomini di supporto portarono fuori la donna con il bambino.

L'installazione era ormai completamente distrutta e Flynn era rimasto dietro la colonna. Provenza guardò come poteva farlo venir via da quella posizione troppo esposta. Sperò che il cecchino si potesse spostare, ma per ora non si muoveva.

Purtroppo non c'erano altre installazioni pubblicitarie per ripararsi, il cecchino iniziò a sparare in direzione di Flynn, cercando di stanarlo.

Provenza e gli altri risposero al fuoco, cercando di attirare l'attenzione verso di loro. Flynn era dietro la colonna e cercava di ripararsi meglio che poteva. Una raffica di proiettili lo sfiorò, colpendolo di striscio al braccio.

"Aaaaarhhhggg ..." Gemette Andy, toccandosi il braccio che iniziava a sanguinare leggermente.

"Flynn! Flynn!" Urlava Provenza guardando il suo amico sotto la raffica del fuoco.

Nel frattempo Sanchez era tornato da Provenza e aveva trovato un'altra installazione pubblicitaria che poteva ripararlo per andare a prendere Flynn.

Si avvicinò a Provenza: "Tenente Provenza ho trovato quest'altra installazione, vado a prendere Andy! Voi copritemi!"

"Ehi Julio, prudenza! Ok!" Disse Provenza fissandolo negli occhi.

"Certo Tenente!" Disse Julio sorridendo. Provenza disse a tutti quanti di sparare al suo segnale e di dare una copertura di fuoco per dare tempo a Julio di andare da Andy. Al suo via cominciarono tutti quanti a sparare e il cecchino rimase stupito da tanto fuoco di copertura e smise di sparare. Sanchez iniziò a portarsi vicino a Flynn, gridandogli di resistere ancora e dopo un po', finalmente lo raggiunse e mise l'installazione pubblicitaria a copertura di entrambi.

"Felice di vederti Andy!"

"Non sai quanto sono felice di vedere te Julio!" Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Allora sei pronto per la corsa di ritorno?" Disse Julio.

"Quando vuoi, non vedo l'ora di andarmene da qui."

Continua ….


	2. Chapter 2

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 2

Il gruppo del capitano era entrato dalla porta principale e non aveva incontrato alcun cecchino. Parecchi civili si erano riparati nei negozi e a mano a mano che attraversavano i corridoi ed entravano nei negozi, mettevano in salvo più persone possibili.

Ad un tratto sentirono dei colpi provenire da un corridoio in fondo a sinistra e poi silenzio. Si sentivano solo delle persone che chiedevano aiuto, corsero e videro che c'erano dei corpi a terra, molte persone erano spaventate e ammutolite, nascoste nei posti più impensabili. Percorsero quasi tutto il primo corridoio, mettendolo in sicurezza e portando via più persone possibili, poi da un altro corridoio videro un cecchino scappare via verso un corridoio senza via d'uscita.

Trovandosi in trappola, l'uomo era andato incontro a loro sparando una raffica di colpi con il mitragliatore. La squadra non aveva esitato e aveva risposto al fuoco freddando l'uomo, che era caduto a terra in mezzo ad una pozza di sangue.

Dopo aver messo in sicurezza la zona il gruppo del capitano si era avvicinato alla zona del gruppo di Provenza, zona dalla quale provenivano ancora parecchi spari.

Il gruppo del capitano era riuscito a salire al primo piano e stavano per accerchiare il cecchino che teneva sotto tiro Flynn. e Sanchez. Ma da un negozio laterale, una raffica di spari colpì la guardia di sicurezza che li stava guidando.

"Tutti al riparo! Tutti giù!" Gridò il capitano. "Mike, presto servono i paramedici, correte!"

"Emy portate quest'uomo via di qui, ha bisogno di cure, presto! Presto!" Urlò Tao.

Tutto il gruppo si riparò dietro alcuni vasi di piante, dovevano stanare il cecchino per poter procedere. Emy aveva portato la guardia di sicurezza al riparo ed erano arrivati i paramedici che si stavano prendendo cura di lui. Poi lei tornò dal capitano e da Tao, entrambi al riparo dietro le piante in cerca di un punto per stanare il cecchino.

"Emy, Mike ci sono proposte per stanare il cecchino?"

"Lui è bloccato quanto noi capitano e appena sarà qui la Swat potremo stanarlo con delle bombe stordenti." Disse Mike.

"Se non è stupido, se ne andrà via prima …" Disse Emy. Non fece in tempo a terminare la frase che una raffica di colpi vibrò nell'aria, poi silenzio. Silenzio. Poi un rumore, qualcosa che stava rotolando verso di loro. Il capitano vide la bomba stordente avvicinarsi a loro e gridò:" Via di qui, via di qui, allontaniamoci, presto!"

Fecero appena in tempo ad allontanarsi che la bomba esplose e li scaraventò tutti a terra. Polvere, puzza di zolfo e silenzio. Poi tutti si rialzarono, cercarono di capire se ci fossero feriti e poi si avvicinarono lentamente verso il negozio. Entrarono e non c'era più nessuno, il cecchino aveva approfittato della confusione creata dalla bomba per allontanarsi.

Il capitano Raydor prese la radio e chiamò il capo Taylor: "Capo quando arriva la Swat, qui abbiamo pistole contro mitragliatori e contro le bombe possiamo fare ben poco!"

"Dovete resistere altri 4 minuti e poi saranno qui, resistete!"

"Va bene capo, faremo del nostro meglio. Chiudo." Chiuse la comunicazione e poi si rivolse alla squadra: "Forza cerchiamo quel bastardo e attenzione signori, massima attenzione!"

Il gruppo si mise in movimento per cercare il cecchino, il fumo si era diradato e si vedeva meglio. Si spostarono verso la Food Court del centro commerciale, da dove provenivano altri spari.

Il gruppo si mosse lentamente, girarono intorno e si incamminarono in fondo al corridoio dove videro il cecchino che si era accorto del loro arrivo. Sentendosi in trappola, l'uomo tentò di lanciare un'altra bomba, ma fu colpito a morte. La bomba cadde vicino al corpo del cecchino e tutti si aspettavano lo scoppio, che però non arrivò.

"Dobbiamo vedere se la bomba è ancora innescata e perché è rimasta inesplosa …" Disse il capitano e fece per muoversi, ma Tao la fermò e disse: "Vado io capitano."

"Mi raccomando Mike." Disse il capitano guardandolo negli occhi.

"Certo capitano, prudenza." Disse Mike sorridendo.

"Ti faccio da assistente." Disse Emy, muovendosi insieme a Tao.

Il capitano li vide camminare lentamente verso il corpo del cecchino e si avvicinarono dove c'era la bomba. Mike armeggiò un poco sulla bomba. "Piano Mike, delicatamente." Disse Emy.

Sembrava che il tempo si fosse fermato e anche il respiro del capitano era fermo, sperando che non succedesse nulla ai suoi uomini. Poi Mike, sorrise e fece cenno del pollice in su con la mano, tutti fecero un respiro di sollievo e anche Emy sorrise.

Il capitano aveva lasciato agli uomini della sicurezza il compito di prendere tutte le armi del cecchino e di aspettare la Swat per mettere in sicurezza quella parte di centro commerciale. Lei, insieme a Mike e Emy e ad altri uomini avrebbero proseguito per ricongiungersi con la squadra di Provenza.

Dalla Food Court si sentivano ancora degli spari.

Sanchez e Flynn si stavano preparando per tornare indietro e mettersi in salvo. Provenza aveva detto a tutti gli uomini che erano con lui, di aprire un fuoco di copertura al suo segnale.

Il gruppo del capitano stava procedendo verso il cecchino che teneva sotto tiro Julio ed Andy, questi se ne accorse e quando si rese conto che era in trappola, lanciò una bomba stordente al piano di sotto, vicino a Flynn e Sanchez. Mentre lanciava la bomba il cecchino fu colpito a morte. Provenza dalla sua posizione vide il cecchino cadere a terra. "Fermi! Cessate il fuoco! Cessate il fuoco!" Urlò Provenza. Silenzio.

La bomba cadde a terra e rotolò vicino a Flynn e Sanchez. Julio vide la bomba e si buttò sopra Andy cercando di spingerlo dietro la colonna, ma non fecero in tempo a ripararsi perchè la bomba esplose. L'onda d'urto li scaraventò dieci metri più in là, per fortuna non c'erano ostacoli ed erano semplicemente rotolati via.

Il gruppo di Provenza vide solo una fiammata e poi un botto che rimbombò per tutta la piazza del centro commerciale. Furono tutti sbalzati all'indietro dall'onda d'urto. Il capitano e i suoi uomini avevano assistito alla scena dall'alto ed erano caduti anche loro all'indietro per l'onda d'urto.

Silenzio. Silenzio. Silenzio ancora per qualche secondo, poi tutti iniziarono a gridare, c'era una gran confusione. C'era del fumo che rendeva la visibilità minima. Un forte odore di zolfo bruciava in gola. Sembrava una scena irreale, Provenza si alzò e andò a cercare Julio e Andy dove li aveva visti l'ultima volta, prima che la bomba esplodesse.

"Flynn! Sanchez! Flynn! Sanchez!" Gridò Provenza.

Anche il gruppo del capitano si era rialzato e si era accertato che il cecchino fosse morto. Gli altri agenti stavano guardando se i civili a terra fossero ancora vivi.

"Abbiamo bisogno dei paramedici! Da questa parte! Da questa parte!"

"Presto venite ad aiutarci, respira!" Presto!"

"Aiuto! Aiuto!"

Arrivarono i paramedici che si occuparono dei civili feriti e si presero cura anche di Mike che era stato ferito di striscio ad un braccio da una scheggia di legno. Non era nulla di grave, ma il capitano aveva detto ad Emy di stare con Mike e di portarlo in ospedale e di farle sapere se ci fossero delle novità. Lei intanto sarebbe andata a vedere come stava il resto della squadra. Prese le scale mobili e scese nella piazza dove c'era una gran confusione.

"Andy! Julio!" Provenza corse verso Flynn e Sanchez, li raggiunse e si fermò su Andy, guardò che fosse tutto intero, non sembrava ferito. Era sotto shock per la bomba, ma sembrava stesse bene. Julio era lì, che cercava di alzarsi. Sembrava tutto intero, lo aiutò ad alzarsi, lui si alzò e rimase in piedi. Poi si girò e vide Andy che non riusciva a stare in piedi. "Julio come stai!Andy! Mi senti! Come stai!?" Gridò Provenza preoccupato.

Flynn era frastornato, non sentiva nulla. Aveva lo sguardo perso, confuso.

"Andy! Andy! Stai bene, rispondimi!?" Gridò Provenza.

"Se non … non ti sento …. Julio …" Disse Flynn in maniera confusa.

"Sono qui …. Andy! Forza amico ti aiuto ad alzarti." Julio e Provenza presero Andy di peso e lo misero in piedi.

Il capitano vide Provenza gridare il nome di Andy e correre verso un punto che non poteva vedere. Il cuore si fermò per un momento, fu come un colpo al cuore, passarono dei secondi interminabili, poi lei si riprese e corse verso di lui.

"Forza Flynn, andiamo fuori di qui, vedrai che starai meglio."

"Dai Andy, ti sorreggo io, non ti preoccupare." Disse Julio.

"Sei intero Julio … "Disse Andy sorridendo e appoggiandosi a lui.

"Sì sono intero Andy, tranquillo." Rispose Julio sorridendo.

Arrivò anche il capitano che li guardava con preoccupata.

"Capitano sta bene, non si preoccupi! Sta bene, sta bene!" Gridò Provenza appena la vide.

"Andy mi senti!? Come stai!?" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"Sharon ….io … Provenza?!..." Chiese Flynn con gli occhi sbarrati.

"Julio, tu come stai?" Chiese il capitano.

"Sto bene capitano." Rispose Julio.

"Adesso ti facciamo visitare, stai tranquillo." Disse lei rivolta a Flynn. "Tenente lei vada con Julio, anche lui va in ospedale!"

"Ma capitano …. sto bene." Disse Julio non troppo convinto.

"E' un ordine Julio, in ambulanza e voglio che ti visiti un dottore, sono stata chiara?!"

"Andiamo Julio, ubbidisci agli ordini del capitano." Disse Provenza.

Andarono lentamente verso l'uscita, dove trovarono le ambulanze che continuavano a caricare feriti più o meno gravi. Finalmente arrivò anche la Swat, ma il lavoro più pericoloso ormai era stato fatto: i cecchini colpiti a morte, un numero indefinito di feriti tra i civili e le forze dell'ordine e parecchi morti. Provenza convinse Julio, che continuava a protestare, ad andare in ospedale.

Sharon accarezzò Andy, aveva tutto il viso sporco di fumo nero. La sua camicia era rovinata in vari punti, aveva una ferita al braccio, ma non sembrava grave. Il paramedico disse che era meglio portarlo in ospedale.

"Ci vediamo in ospedale capitano!" Disse Provenza, che salì insieme a Julio in ambulanza.

Lei salì con Andy in ambulanza e andarono in ospedale.

"Andy." Lo guardò cercando di tranquillizzarlo.

"Sto bene…. non mi ..."

"Va tutto bene, ora andiamo in ospedale." Disse lei sorridendo e cercando di mascherare la sua paura. Lui guardava il viso di lei, che gli sorrideva, però leggeva nei suoi occhi il terrore e la preoccupazione. Sentiva solo un gran fruscio ed era un po' confuso e dolorante.

Arrivarono al pronto soccorso, lì c'era una gran confusione, molte ambulanze aveva portato i feriti e continuavano ad arrivarne altre. Anche Mike era in ospedale per accertamenti.

Il P.S. era al collasso e non c'erano abbastanza stanze per visitare i feriti singolarmente, così portarono in una saletta sia Flynn che Sanchez per visitarli. Lei rimase in sala di attesa, arrivò anche Provenza che aveva lasciato Julio alle cure dei dottori. Poi lui si sedette vicino al capitano ad aspettare. Silenzio.

"Tenente Provenza, perché Andy non aveva il giubbetto?" Chiese lei.

"Durante l'operazione di salvataggio di due civili, ha fatto indossare il suo giubbetto ad un ragazzino. Dovevamo recuperarlo con Julio, ma sono rimasti esposti sotto il fuoco del cecchino. Avremmo recuperato il giubbetto in un secondo tempo e lo avrebbe indossato di nuovo."

"Ok." Silenzio. "Vado a chiedere informazioni su Andy, Julio e Mike." Andò al banco delle infermiere che le dissero che poteva entrare da Flynn e Sanchez, mentre Mike era ancora in osservazione per la ferita al braccio. Le indicarono la saletta dove c'erano Andy e Julio. Quando lei entrò vide Andy sdraiato su un lettino, con una flebo al braccio e il viso ancora sporco, aveva gli occhi chiusi. Si avvicinò a lui e gli prese la mano, lui aprì gli occhi e la vide, fece un mezzo sorriso.

"Andy come ti senti?"

"Non ti sento Sharon… ho un forte rumore … nelle orecchie…. non ti preoccupare …. sto bene." Disse Flynn con voce alta e un po' tremante.

"Sei in ospedale, non stai bene ..." Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Tesoro non ti preoccupare …" Le fece un sorriso per cercare di consolarla. Lei sorrise e gli accarezzò i capelli tutti arruffati. Lui chiuse gli occhi, era stravolto. Lei si avvicinò al lettino di Julio che era lì accanto.

"Julio come stai?"

"Sto bene capitano, davvero. Mi tengono in osservazione, però io sto bene."

"Bè Julio, una bomba vi ha colpito e vi ha scaraventati a terra per un po' di metri, sei sicuro di stare proprio bene?"

"Ho un lieve fruscio alle orecchie, ma niente di che, capitano. Andy è rimasto esposto al fuoco di quel bastardo più di me, lui sì che se l'è vista brutta, ma siamo tutti interi." Lei guardò verso Andy preoccupata.

Rimasero così in silenzio per un po', poi entrò il dottore, che disse a Sharon che a breve sia Andy che Julio avrebbero ripreso a sentire e quindi li avrebbero dimessi, bisognava solo aspettare.

Il dottore uscì, aveva altri pazienti che stavano arrivando dal centro commerciale.

Allora Sharon uscì e andò a vedere come stava Mike. Entrò nella saletta e vide Mike seduto sul lettino, con una flebo attaccata.

"Mike come stai?"

"Oh capitano …. Sto bene grazie. Solo una ferita di striscio, mi hanno messo due punti. Qualche giorno di riposo e torno operativo."

"Bene, sono contenta che non sia nulla di grave. Mi hai già fatto rimanere abbastanza con il fiato sospeso."

"Era solo una bomba, niente di che." Disse Mike sorridendo.

"Hai già avvisato la tua famiglia?"

"Sì capitano, saranno qui tra poco. Ho saputo che anche Andy e Julio sono feriti, come stanno, niente di grave, vero?"

"Sono tutti e due interi, anche questa volta è andata bene. Ti lascio riposare Mike, ci vediamo."

"Grazie capitano." Lei uscì dalla saletta e andò in sala di attesa dove incontrò Provenza.

Lei gli disse che Mike stava bene e che gli avevano messo due punti. Aveva avvisato la sua famiglia e a breve sarebbe arrivata la moglie. Il dottore le aveva detto che Andy e Julio nell'arco di qualche ora avrebbero ripreso le capacità uditive e poi li avrebbero dimessi.

Intanto era arrivata anche Emy che chiese informazioni sui colleghi. Provenza l'aggiornò e poi disse al capitano che sarebbe andato insieme ad Emy a vedere come stavano gli eroi.

Mentre il capitano era in sala di attesa, un ufficiale andò da lei e le restituì il giubbetto di Andy. La famiglia del ragazzino lo aveva restituito alla polizia. Lei lo guardò e vide che c'erano due colpi all'altezza del fianco destro. Rimase di ghiaccio, non si aspettava una cosa del genere e soprattutto avrebbe voluto che Andy o Provenza le avessero detto qualcosa. Prese il giubbetto e andò nella saletta dove c'erano Andy, Provenza e Julio.

Continua…


	3. Chapter 3

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 3

Il capitano Raydor andò nella saletta dove c'erano Andy, Provenza e Julio e quando entrò li sorprese, mentre stavano discutendo. "Il capitano mi ha chiesto … le dovevi parlare subito!" Disse Provenza.

"Andy è meglio se glielo dici…" Disse Julio.

"Sto bene …. poi le parlerò." Disse Andy.

"Mi parlerai di cosa Andy?!"

"Sharon, tesoro … sento abbastanza bene, ho solo un lieve fruscio nelle orecchie e un graffio sul braccio."

"In quanto ad idiozie però, ne dici sempre troppe." Mormorò Provenza.

"Sto bene. Quando posso andare via di qui?" Chiese Flynn.

"Dopo vado a chiedere al dottore." Disse lei.

"Capitano non deve arrabbiarsi con il tenente. Abbiamo deciso entrambi di tentare di salvare la signora con il bambino e ci siamo riusciti. Poi sono tornato a prendere Andy, ma non pensavamo che quel bastardo ci tirasse una bomba." Disse Julio cercando di scusarsi.

"Grazie Julio. Non dubito della vostra bravura, però mi era raccomandata di non fare gli eroi. Julio, anche tu hai rischiato parecchio come Andy e sei tornato nuovamente rischiando per ben due volte!" Disse lei in tono un po' di rimprovero.

"Gli avevo promesso che sarei tornato a prenderlo, non potevo lasciarlo lì." Disse Julio sorridendo.

"E' stato un azzardo capitano, però abbiamo salvato una donna con suo figlio e loro hanno rimediato solo qualche graffio." Disse Provenza.

"Solo qualche graffio, tenente Provenza?"

"Bè ecco…"

"Il dottore mi ha detto che appena mi sento meglio, posso andare a casa. Preferirei andare a casa, piuttosto che rimanere qui, sa mia madre." Disse Julio.

"Di cosa mi dovevi parlare Andrew Flynn?" Chiese lei.

"Tesoro …. va tutto ok."

"Tenente Provenza, Julio ci potete scusare ..."

"Julio andiamo a chiedere al dottore se puoi andare, credo che il capitano e Flynn debbano parlare, da soli." Disse Provenza, Fece una smorfia a Flynn e uscì seguito da Julio.

"Allora cosa dovevi dirmi?" Disse lei in modalità Darth. Silenzio. "Andy!"

"Ecco… veramente… sto bene Sharon …. Non ti devi preoccupare … E' solo un graffio …" Lei cominciò a sbottonargli la camicia "Aspetta Sharon …. Io …" Aprì la camicia e all'altezza del fianco destro c'erano due lividi viola. Erano i due colpi finiti nel giubbetto antiproiettile che avevano colpito Andy.

"Quindi tenente?!"

"Volevo trovare …. ecco…. ma sto bene… "

"Continui a dirmi che stai bene Andy, però sei in ospedale! Hai fatto vedere questi ematomi al dottore?! Forse ti sei rotto qualche costola e non me lo vuoi dire?!"

"No Sharon aspetta. Non è che … non voglio che tu ti preoccupi! Hai già troppe cose per la testa… non voglio darti altri pensieri." Silenzio.

"Maledizione Andy!" Lei si voltò, per non farsi vedere in lacrime. Si allontanò da lui, cercando di riprendersi.

"Sharon aspetta, ti prego…" Andy si alzò dal lettino …. BODOBOM … ma lo fece troppo in fretta e crollò per terra. "Accide …."

"Andy!" Gridò lei girandosi e trovandolo per terra ai suoi piedi.

"… Le gambe mi hanno ceduto… accidenti ... " Gemette Andy.

"Stai tranquillo, adesso aspettiamo che arrivi qualcuno per vedere se sei ok, non ti muovere. Vado a chiedere aiuto."

Nel frattempo un infermiere aveva sentito il tonfo e le grida ed era andato a vedere se c'era bisogno di aiuto. Controllò Andy e vide che non si era fatto male, era arrivato anche un altro infermiere e piano piano lo avevano rimesso sul lettino.

"Non si è fatto nulla è stato fortunato. Ecco, anche la flebo è a posto. Adesso chiamo il dottore. Rimanga a letto, per favore." Disse l'infermiere.

"Grazie."

"Grazie. Aspettiamo il dottore." Disse Sharon mentre i due infermieri uscirono.

"Senti Sharon… io …"

"Ne parliamo dopo Andy!" Disse lei arrabbiata. Intanto entrò il dottore. "Dottore per favore, potrebbe controllare il suo fianco destro, non vi ha detto che ha preso due colpi e solo grazie al giubbetto antiproiettile è ancora qui a farci disperare!"

"Grazie!" Disse Andy a denti stretti.

"Lei chi è?"

"Sono il capitano Raydor e lui è il mio luogotenente Andrew Flynn."

"Bene, guardiamo subito."

"Ma non è niente…. Sto bene." Il dottore lo tastò nei colpi ricevuti. "OOORRRGG…" Andy gemette di dolore.

"Fa male vero?" Chiese il dottore, tastando il fianco.

"...Mi sta… male ... AAAAAARRRRGGGG!"

"Sembra solo una contusione, ma per sicurezza preferirei fare anche una radiografia. Le prescriverò anche degli antidolorifici per…"

"Non prenderò nessun antidolorifico!"

"Così le farà solo un gran male." Disse il dottore.

"Sto bene… così …!" Disse Flynn.

"Non mi sembra una buona idea." Disse il dottore.

"No dottore! Lei non capisce, non posso!"

"Le spiego, se lei non riesce a riposare…" Disse il dottore.

"Non se ne parla!" Urlò Andy.

"Tenente silenzio! Ora lei farà quello che dirà il dottore! Sono stata chiara?!" Silenzio. Andy era ammutolito. "Non ho sentito la risposta!" Disse lei con voce risoluta.

"Sì, capitano." Mormorò lui.

"Bene! Dottore prego, illustri pure al tenente Flynn le procedure che dovrà seguire…. E mi creda le seguirà! Vado a vedere come sta Mike. Tenente, quando torno qui da lei voglio sentire parola per parola quello che ha detto il dottore, ha capito i miei ordini?!"

"Sì Capitano!"

"Bene! Ci vediamo dopo." Disse lei uscendo arrabbiata.

"Certo che il suo capitano la tiene proprio a briglie tirate … ma non glielo dica."

"E' il mio capo al lavoro e la mia fidanzata a casa. Però fa così solo quando è preoccupata."

"Oh, allora auguri!" Disse il dottore sorridendo e poi illustrò a Flynn le procedure da adottare.

Intanto Sharon andò in sala d'aspetto dove Provenza stava aspettando il suo ritorno. Quando la vide così furiosa, preferì non chiedere nulla.

"Tenente Provenza ci sono aggiornamenti su Julio e Mike?!"

"Sì capitano. Julio lo dimettono, sembra sia tutto a posto e ho chiesto ad Emy di accompagnarlo a casa e di controllare che stia bene. Mike lo dimettono a breve. E' arrivata la sua famiglia e lo porteranno a casa. Riposo assoluto per 10 giorni e poi la solita trafila per riprendere il lavoro. Posso chiedere come sta Flynn?" Disse Provenza titubante.

"Tenente Provenza perché non mi ha detto che avevano colpito il tenente Flynn?!" Chiese lei arrabbiata.

"Capitano …."

"Quindi?"

"Glielo avrebbe detto. Deve dargli un po' di tempo. Lui mi ha salvato buttandosi su di me e prendendosi due colpi. Mi ha chiesto di non dire nulla, perché al momento opportuno ne avrebbe parlato con lei. Non è colpa di Andy questa volta, almeno non è tutta colpa sua." Disse Provenza.

"Maledizione tenente! Poteva farsi male seriamente! Poteva …. Se mi vuole scusare tenente ..." Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

Entrò nella stanza in cui c'era Andy, era sul lettino con la flebo e aveva gli occhi chiusi. Si avvicinò e gli prese la mano. Lui girò la testa e le sorrise. Lei si chinò e lo baciò. Lui ne fu sorpreso, ma felice e rispose al suo bacio.

"Mi farai morire tenente." Sussurrò lei.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata?"

"Perché non volevi dirmi che sei stato colpito per proteggere Provenza?" Silenzio.

"Ti ha raccontato tutto. Volevo solo trovare il momento giusto, sto bene, credimi. Sì mi fa un po' male, ma passerà. Non è niente." Mormorò lui.

"Aspetta che lo dica il dottore, che non è niente." Disse lei.

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò il dottore e disse che avrebbero portato Flynn a fare la radiografia. Lo misero su una sedia a rotelle e lo portarono a fare l'esame. Lei rimase nella saletta e si sedette, esausta. Dopo una mezz'ora Flynn era di nuovo nella saletta, sdraiato sul lettino, stava dormendo. Lei era lì con lui, aspettavano il risultato dell'esame. Dopo un'ora il dottore arrivò con il risultato della radiografia che indicava che Flynn aveva solo un forte contusione, nulla di rotto, ma doveva stare a riposo assoluto e prendere gli antidolorifici.

Finalmente lo mandarono a casa, così, insieme a Provenza, Sharon lo portò a casa. Quando arrivarono a casa, Flynn si mise sul divano, era molto stanco.

"Grazie tenente per averci accompagnato." Disse lei.

"E' tutto a posto capitano. E' stata una giornata difficile per tutti." Disse Provenza.

"Gli uomini della Disciplinare vorranno le nostre dichiarazioni. Ho detto al sergente Eliot che domani mattina sarò in Centrale per rilasciare il mio rapporto. Per quello di Andy, il sergente Eliot dovrà aspettare." Disse lei.

"Penseremo a tutto quanto domani, capitano. Posso scambiare due parole con Flynn."

"Certo Tenente. Io vado a cambiarmi. Vi lascio soli." Lei andò in camera a cambiarsi.

"Ehy Flynn, come ti senti?"

"Come vuoi che mi senta? Mi fa male tutto!" Silenzio.

"Grazie per oggi."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo Provenza, tu mi hai salvato il culo un sacco di volte. Questo è il minimo che io possa fare."

"Il capitano è arrabbiato, ti avevo detto di dirglielo subito!"

"Ha già troppi pensieri. Vedrai che le passerà, faremo pace."

"Ok. Senti allora io vado a casa." Intanto lei rientrò.

"Va a casa tenente?" Chiese lei.

"Sì capitano, vado da Patrice. L'ho chiamata prima per aggiornarla della situazione, ora però è meglio se vado a casa. Ci vediamo domani capitano."

"Grazie tenente Provenza."

"Ciao Flynn, cerca di riposare!"

"Grazie Provenza." Rispose lui con il fiato corto, mentre Provenza stava uscendo.

Lei preparò la cena, mentre lui era sul divano. Rusty arrivò poco più tardi e chiese loro della sparatoria, ne avevano parlato tutti i notiziari. Sapeva da Sharon che stavano tutti bene, però voleva i particolari. Lei apparecchiò e schivò la domanda, disse a Rusty che stavano tutti bene e che questo era quello che contava. Mentre stavano mangiando, Rusty ruppe il silenzio.

"Andy hai fatto qualcosa di stupido?"

"Hey che razza di domanda è? Ho solo fatto il mio lavoro!"

"Andy ha voluto fare l'eroe." Disse lei con sarcasmo.

"Ho fatto solo il mio dovere." Disse lui.

"E ti sei fatto male!" Disse lei.

"Non è niente di grave Sharon …." Mormorò lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Sai Rusty non è niente di grave prendersi due colpi di proiettile sul giubbetto e poi toglierlo per salvare dei civili e rotolare per dieci metri perché ti hanno tirato una bomba… che sarà mai!?"

"Wow Andy, ma allora sei un supereroe!" Disse con entusiasmo Rusty.

"Tre cecchini hanno sparato e ucciso dodici civili, quattro agenti di polizia e una guardia di vigilanza. Mike è stato ferito ad un braccio e Andy e Julio, l'altro socio, sono rimasti storditi per qualche ora. No, non è un supereroe! E' fatto di carne e ossa e se non sarà più prudente…" Lei non terminò la frase, aveva gli occhi carichi di lacrime. Silenzio.

"Sharon…" Mormorò lui.

"Se non sarai prudente tenente…. Avevo detto niente eroi… e tu che fai?! Ti prendi due pallottole al posto di Provenza e poi ti togli il giubbetto antiproiettile. Cosa ti è passato per la testa!?" Lei aveva gli occhi carichi di lacrime.

"Era per salvare …"

"Devi essere più prudente! Se venivi colpito da quei proiettili ...avevano il mitragliatore … non hai visto quante persone sono rimaste a terra?! Maledizione!" Lei si alzò da tavola, non voleva piangere davanti a Rusty e andò in balcone.

"Sharon aspetta!" Disse Rusty alzandosi.

"Lasciala stare." Disse lui, fermando il ragazzo. "E' arrabbiata con me. Ha bisogno di stare un po' da sola, oggi è stata una giornata feroce."

"Però hai salvato il tenente Provenza."

"Lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per me. Mi ha già salvato un sacco di volte, sono io quello ancora in debito." Con fatica cercò di alzarsi, una smorfia di dolore si dipinse sul suo viso.

"Ce la fai Andy? Vuoi una mano?"

"Ce la faccio, Rusty, grazie." Lentamente si spostò sul divano, ora l'addome faceva davvero male, si sedette e rimase lì a pensare a quanto era stato fortunato e a quanto era stato stupido.

Rusty andò in balcone e trovò Sharon era appoggiata alla balaustra, lo sguardo era perso nel vuoto, aveva pianto.

"Posso farti compagnia?"

"Certo." Disse lei senza distogliere lo sguardo. Silenzio.

"Sei arrabbiata con Andy?"

"Sì. E' stato fortunato a tornare a casa con le sue gambe, ma per altri non è stato così."

"Mi dispiace Sharon."

"Rusty, questo è il nostro lavoro. Oggi è andata di lusso. Noi però dobbiamo ricordarci che a casa abbiamo qualcuno che ci aspetta."

"Sono contento che stiate bene." Disse Rusty abbracciando Sharon.

"Grazie tesoro. Ora vado a vedere come sta Andy, scusami." Rientrò e andò a sedersi sul divano accanto ad Andy. Silenzio.

"Come stai?" Chiese lei.

"Fa male."

"Mi dispiace. Vuoi prendere qualcosa?"

"Magari dopo. Mi fa più male vederti così." Silenzio. "Non sono stato prudente, scusa. Sono uno stupido."

"Quanto ho visto il tuo giubbetto con i due proiettili, Andy …" La voce si spezzò dalle lacrime, lei si mise le mani sul viso e cominciò a piangere. Lui l'abbracciò.

"Ssst… non piangere Sharon, va tutto bene. Sarò più prudente, te lo prometto. Non voglio farti piangere, stai tranquilla, ora sto bene." Lei si asciugò il viso dalle lacrime.

"Vieni, andiamo in camera, sdraiato sul letto starai più comodo. Ti aiuto." Lei lo aiutò ad alzarsi. Andy con fatica andò in camera e poi si stese a letto.

"Credo che prenderò un antidolorifico per stanotte."

"Vado a prenderti l'acqua e la pastiglia." Disse lei uscendo verso la cucina. Rusty era rientrato e aveva chiuso il balcone e vide Sharon prendere l'acqua e le pillole.

"Come sta Andy?"

"Adesso il dolore si fa sentire, speriamo che questo lo aiuti a riposare. Buonanotte Rusty."

"Buonanotte Sharon." Disse lui abbracciandola.

Lei rientrò in camera e diede ad Andy l'antidolorifico e l'acqua. Era stravolto. Lo coprì con la coperta e poi andò anche lei a riposare. La giornata era stata difficile e lei faticò a prendere sonno: ripensò a tutta quella maledetta giornata. Guardò Andy accanto a lei e pensò che oggi avrebbe potuto perderlo, ma per oggi erano stati fortunati. Dopo un po' finalmente, anche lei si addormentò.

Continua….


	4. Capitolo 4

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 4

Il giorno dopo Flynn era a casa, doveva rimanere a riposo per alcuni capitano Raydor andò in ufficio per sbrigare le ultime scartoffie e poi rimase a disposizione della Disciplinare per rilasciare la sua dichiarazione. La Disciplinare stava prendendo i rapporti da parte di tutti coloro che avevano partecipato all'operazione. Sanchez era rientrato in ufficio, stava bene ed era con Sykes: la Crimini Maggiori era ai minimi termini.

Provenza, dopo aver fatto rapporto alla Disciplinare, sarebbe andato a trovare Flynn. Quando bussò alla porta del condominio, Flynn ci mise un po' ad andare ad aprire, Rusty era uscito per fare la spesa.

"Ciao Andy come stai?"

"Ciao Provenza, sto meglio. Vieni accomodati."

"Il capitano come sta?"

"L'hai vista questa mattina. Non sta bene e io non l'ho aiutata, stanotte ha dormito poco."

"Hai una faccia stravolta, hai preso qualcosa?" Silenzio. "Andy!"

"Non ti ci mettere pure tu Provenza, ho già Sharon che mi dà il tormento. Ieri sera ho preso un antidolorifico, contento?!" Silenzio.

"Ti sei beccato due pallottole, una bomba ti ha sfiorato e in più il capitano ti ha rimproverato …. Altro che antidolorifico! Ti avevo detto di parlare con lei! Sei il solito testardo!" Silenzio. "Comunque grazie."

"Sono ancora in debito con te." Disse Flynn.

"Davvero? Ti sei preso due pallottole al mio posto." Disse Provenza.

"Ultimamente non sono stato un grande amico. Mi dispiace."

"Andy voglio solo che tu stia bene e che non riprendi a bere."

"Non riprenderò a bere, almeno non oggi."

"Bene Andy, un giorno alla volta, ok." Disse Provenza. "Senti ti lascio riposare. Domani verrà sicuramente a trovarti il tuo amico: il sergente Eliot."

"Spiritoso!" Disse Andy facendo una smorfia.

"Vedrai che te la caverai anche con le domande di Eliot…. "Disse Provenza.

"Sì certo. Senti a proposito, come stanno Julio e Mike?" Chiese Andy.

"Julio sta bene, oggi era già in ufficio. Anche Mike sta bene, ha bisogno di un po' di riposo. La ferita non è grave solo due punti. E il tuo di braccio, come va?"

"Mi hanno messo una benda, da domani posso bagnarlo. E' solo un graffio." Silenzio.

"Ti fanno male vero?" Disse indicando le costole di Flynn.

"Sì Provenza, mi fanno davvero male. Torno a riposarmi. Salutami la squadra." Disse avvicinandosi alla porta.

"Ok, vai a riposarti. Ci sentiamo. Ciao Flynn e non fare idiozie!" Disse Provenza uscendo dalla porta.

"Sì Provenza, ciao." Disse mentre chiudeva la porta e lentamente cercava di tornare sul divano.

/

Il giorno seguente il sergente Eliot, direttamente a casa di Andy, raccolse la sua dichiarazione. L'indagine per la sparatoria al centro commerciale si prospettava lunga. C'erano stati troppi morti tra i civili e anche tra le forze dell'ordine. Andy non aveva parlato volentieri con il sergente Eliot perchè alcune domande lo avevano infastidito. Sembrava come se lui avesse cercato per forza il pericolo e comunque aveva risposto a tutte le domande del sergente Eliot, che alla fine era andato via abbastanza soddisfatto. Quando il sergente Eliot uscì dalla porta, Andy si trovò davanti Patrice.

"Ehi Patrice, che sorpresa! Vieni entra."

"Ciao Andy, posso disturbarti solo qualche minuto?"

"Vieni, vieni." Disse Flynn chiudendo la porta. "Quel guastafeste di Eliot se ne andato, adesso sono molto più tranquillo."

"Era uno della disciplinare vero?"

"Te lo ha detto Provenza?"

"Sì. Però Louie non sa che sono venuta qui."

"Oh." Silenzio. "Dai vieni accomodati." Si sedettero entrambi sul divano.

"Louie mi ha raccontato quello che hai fatto per lui e quindi volevo ringraziarti di persona per averlo salvato."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo Patrice, sono in debito con lui mille volte ancora. E anche con te, ricordo bene quanto ci sei stata vicina quando Sharon non stava bene."

"Bè, gli amici servono a questo. Comunque volevo che sapessi che apprezzo molto il fatto che vi guardiate le spalle a vicenda, il vostro lavoro a volte diventa pericoloso in un solo attimo. Amici così sono preziosi e sono contenta che tu sia amico di Louie."

"Ultimamente non sono stato un grande amico per Provenza e quello che ho fatto, …. Bè avrebbe fatto anche lui lo stesso. Tutto qui."

"In ogni caso grazie Andy, per averlo protetto."

"Ok. Ti posso offrire un tè?"

"No, ti ringrazio devo andare e tu devi riposare. Ti sei fatto male questa volta, vero Andy?" Disse Patrice scuotendo la testa.

"Un po'."

"Sharon non sarà stata contenta ..."

"Lascia perdere Patrice, mi ha dato il tormento e non sai quanto. Anche adesso, non lo dice, ma è ancora arrabbiata con me."

"Forse è solo preoccupata. Le hai fatto prendere un bello spavento."

"Sì lo so. Sarò più prudente." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Adesso ti lascio riposare, hai già avuto visite e sarai stanco."

"Dopo la visita del sergente Eliot, credimi, anche il diavolo in persona mi farebbe piacere vedere!"

"Ahahhah … non lo sopporti proprio!" Disse Patrice sorridendo.

"E' anche il preferito di Sharon e io sono maledettamente geloso di lui. E' molto bravo nel suo lavoro. Uno stronzo totale, ma il suo lo sa fare. Ha imparato da Sharon …. È ho detto tutto!" Disse Flynn.

"Ti lascio riposare. Senti non dire a Louie che sono passata da te, ok?"

"Muto come un pesce."

"Grazie, ciao Andy!"

"Ciao Patrice!" Lui l'accompagnò alla porta e la vide andare via. Ritornò lentamente in casa e si sedette sul divano, adesso era veramente stanco e voleva solo riposare.

/

Flynn rimase a riposo per due settimane e poi riprese servizio, dopo gli incontri obbligatori con il dr. Joe. Anche Mike era rientrato e così la squadra della Crimini Maggiori tornava ad essere al completo per affrontare nuovi casi di omicidio. Era tutti nella sala centrale che discutevano animatamente, quando il capitano uscì dal suo ufficio e guardò tutta la sua squadra, aspettò un momento, poi con un colpo di tosse attirò l'attenzione di tutti. Si girarono a guardarla e lei disse: "Bene signori, sono contenta che la Crimini Maggiori sia tornata al completo. Sono stata in apprensione per quanto accaduto nella vicenda al Centro Commerciale e ci terrei a ribadire che non voglio eroi nella mia squadra. Voglio dei colleghi pronti ad aiutarsi e a coprirsi l'un l'altro, ma niente eroi signori, voglio che ognuno di voi, finito il lavoro, ritorni alla propria famiglia e ai propri cari." Silenzio. "Stavo pensando inoltre che, se per voi va bene, questa sera dopo il lavoro potremmo bere qualcosa insieme, per festeggiare tutta la squadra."

"Ottima idea capitano!" Disse Julio.

"Ci sto." Disse Emy sorridendo.

"Non rinuncio mai ad un invito a bere." Disse Provenza.

"Bene, detto questo, potete tornare al lavoro. Grazie a tutti." Il capitano rientrò nel suo ufficio e andò a sedersi alla sua scrivania. Julio si avvicinò alla porta aperta del capitano.

"Posso capitano?"

"Prego Julio."

"Capitano non abbiamo avuto modo di parlare di quello che è accaduto …"

"Ho letto il suo rapporto detective." Disse lei, togliendosi gli occhiali.

"Sì capitano. Però nel mio rapporto non c'era scritto che avrei fatto di tutto per tornare a prendere Andy e che lui avrebbe fatto lo stesso per me. E' questa la differenza. Non deve essere arrabbiata con lui per questo."

"Lo so Julio che vi coprite a vicenda e di questo sono contenta, però sia tu che Andy avete rischiato parecchio. Voglio solo che voi ne siate ben consapevoli." Lei si alzò e andò accanto a Julio.

"Capitano capisco benissimo la sua apprensione, ma in quel momento dovevamo agire e abbiamo pensato di fare la cosa giusta."

"Lo so Julio, lo so. Avete agito bene, ma la prossima volta vorrei maggiore prudenza da parte di entrambi. Intanto vorrei ringraziarti per essere tornato a prendere Andy." Abbracciò Julio, che rimase sorpreso.

"Ok, capitano." Disse Julio imbarazzato. "Torno al mio lavoro." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Va bene detective."

Verso le 17, visto che non avevano preso un nuovo caso, il capitano decise di mandare tutti a casa, per oggi bastava così. Si ritrovarono tutti alla spicciolata al Cheers, un locale frequentato da poliziotti.

Arrivò infine anche il capitano, insieme a Flynn e presero posto al tavolo che la squadra aveva già occupato. C'erano tutti. Presero le ordinazioni e quando arrivò il beveraggio brindarono alla Crimini Maggiori. L'atmosfera era rilassata e tranquilla. Anche il procuratore Hobbs si era unito a loro, dietro insistenza di Sharon. Parlavano e ridevano tutti, la serata fu rilassante per tutti e il capitano era felice di avere tutta la sua squadra attorno ad un tavolo a non parlare di omicidi e crimini, ma a ridere e scherzare allegramente.

Li guardò uno per uno e sorrise, pensando a quanto era stata in apprensione per ognuno di loro durante la loro ultima missione. Non avrebbe immagino di legarsi così tanto alla squadra, non le era mai capitato di sentirsi così parte di un gruppo, quasi una famiglia e non voleva perdere questa bella sensazione.

Da quando era stata assegnata alla Disciplinare, quando entrava in qualsiasi ufficio della Centrale, tutti la guardavano male e con sospetto. Quelli della Disciplinare non piacevano a nessuno e nessuno voleva averci a che fare. In effetti all'inizio anche alla Crimini Maggiori non era stato facile accettarla come capo, però dopo le prime difficoltà e incomprensioni, la fiducia e la collaborazione erano diventati strumenti per lavorare meglio a tutti i casi che si presentavano. La sua era proprio una bella squadra, sorrise ancora, guardando tutti i suoi uomini ridere e scherzare.

Lei si alzò con Emy e andò insieme ad Andrea nel bagno delle signore.

Julio portò ad Andy un'altra soda e si avvicinò all'orecchio in modo che solo lui potesse sentirlo e gli sussurrò: "Il capitano è una donna forte, ma tanto è forte, quanto è fragile. Devi prenderti cura di lei, Andy. Non darle un colpo al cuore, lei cederebbe."

"Adesso sei esperto di donne Julio?" Disse Andy ridendo.

"Bè, diciamo che ne so qualcosa." Gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, sorrise e andò al bancone per ordinare un altro giro per tutti. Provenza era felicissimo di bere in abbondanza e non rinunciò ad un altro giro di birra.

Dopo aver bevuto un paio di bicchieri di vino, il capitano decise che poteva andare a casa, lasciò ancora tutti i componenti della squadra che bevevano e scherzavano. Flynn uscì insieme a lei.

"Potevi rimanere ancora se volevi, io sono un po' stanca e vorrei andare a casa."

"Non ti preoccupare tesoro, sono in ottima compagnia con te."

"Sono contenta che tutti siano venuti a bere qualcosa insieme, rafforza lo spirito di squadra." Sorrise, poi ripensando agli ultimi eventi, il suo volto divenne scuro. Lui lo notò: "Ehi Sharon, tutto ok?"

"Ho avuto molta paura per ognuno di loro. Abbiamo corso un bel pericolo."

"Non ti devi preoccupare Sharon, sappiamo guardarci le spalle."

"Sì, lo so." Silenzio. "Andiamo a casa?"

"Certo."

Arrivati a casa si prepararono per andare a riposare.

"Vuoi che ti prepari la tua tisana?"

"Grazie. Sai che oggi Julio è venuto nel mio ufficio?"

"Davvero?"

"Sì, davvero."

"Cosa ti ha detto?"

"Che non devo essere arrabbiata con te per quello che avete fatto."

"Allora dovrò ringraziarlo. Ma i suoi sforzi sono serviti a qualcosa? Sei ancora arrabbiata?" Disse guardandola con occhi da cucciolo.

"Non sono arrabbiata Andy, sono solo preoccupata per tutti voi, la Crimini Maggiori è una buona squadra, non voglio perdervi, voglio che tutti tornino a casa sani e salvi."

"Allora Darth Raydor ha un cuore?" Disse Andy scherzando.

"Più di quanto tu possa immaginare, tenente. Più di quanto tu possa immaginare." Disse lei gentilmente. Andy rimase sorpreso e ripensò alle parole che Julio gli aveva sussurrato e sorrise a Sharon.

Continua …


	5. Capitolo 5

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 5

Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn erano usciti dal parcheggio della Centrale e si stavano dirigendo verso casa. La giornata era stata lunga e dura, un brutto caso di omicidio era in stallo e la squadra era nervosa. Entrambi avevano discusso per il lavoro e ora speravano di rientrare a casa e di trovare la giusta serenità. Era tardi, pioveva e c'era poco traffico. Un Suv aveva cominciato a seguirli dopo l'uscita dalla Centrale e un altro Suv era davanti a loro, bloccandogli davanti la strada.

Si erano accorti di essere seguiti, Flynn aveva avvisato Provenza per precauzione e stava cercando di seminare il Suv che li seguiva, ma all'improvviso furono tamponati e bloccati dall'altro che li precedeva. Per l'impatto il capitano aveva sbattuto la testa e perso conoscenza. Flynn cercava di muoversi, la cintura di sicurezza si era bloccata e gli airbag non erano scoppiati.

Sei uomini con il volto coperto erano già addosso a loro. "Sono due!"

"Prendiamoli! Presto!" In lontananza si sentivano le sirene della polizia.

Quando due uomini presero Sharon, lui si era subito buttato contro di loro per fermarli, ma non riuscì a fare nulla, un colpo alla testa lo aveva stordito.

La squadra arrivò sul luogo del tamponamento della macchina del capitano e Provenza si rese conto che aveva a che fare con dei professionisti. Aveva attivato dei posti di blocco per tutta la città, sperando di trovare il capitano e il tenente Flynn. La squadra si era subito messa al lavoro per trovare qualsiasi indizio che li aiutasse a trovare i loro compagni. Tao aveva preso i filmati dalle telecamere per il traffico e dalle telecamere di sicurezza di un paio di banche che si trovavano lungo la strada. Sanchez e Sykes avevano fatto tutti i rilievi dell'incidente e sul il Suv rimasto fuori uso. I sequestratori avevano lasciato la borsa del capitano con dentro la pistola.

Provenza era preoccupato, i sequestratori erano ben organizzati e preparati, ma si chiedeva perché rapire il capitano e Flynn? Cosa volevano da loro? Cosa c'era davvero dietro questo sequestro? Tutte queste domande giravano in testa al vecchio tenente e per ora non riusciva a trovare una risposta.

Quando si svegliarono, il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn si ritrovarono in una camera di un appartamento. La stanza era vuota, non si sentivano rumori esterni, intorno c'era solo silenzio. C'erano solo loro due e stavano abbastanza bene. Cercavano di capire, chi li aveva rapiti e perché, e mentre cercavano di dare delle risposte e tutte queste domande, arrivarono cinque uomini con il volto coperto e con le armi puntate, chiesero al capitano Raydor di seguirli in un'altra camera.

Flynn si mise subito davanti a lei, per evitare che la portassero via. "Lei non va da nessuna parte!" Disse lui risoluto.

"Spostati o spariamo!" Disse uno degli uomini. Non stavano scherzando, caricarono le pistole: la situazione stava peggiorando.

"Tenente si sposti." Disse lei. Silenzio e Flynn non si mosse.

"Tenente ho detto di spostarsi! E' un ordine!" Disse lei risoluta. "Nessuno si farà male, vero?!" Disse guardando gli uomini con le pistole puntate contro di loro.

Lui si spostò a lato dicendo: "Agli ordini capitano."

Lei uscì e seguì gli uomini. La portarono nella camera accanto, sembrava un soggiorno, anche se non c'era mobili e suppellettili e la fecero sedere su una sedia. C'erano quattro uomini e poi arrivò un altro uomo, sempre con il volto coperto, si sedette sulla sedia difronte a lei. Sembrava il capo. Era un uomo molto alto e robusto e il capitano sembrava ancora più piccola e indifesa difronte a lui.

"Allora, dai vostri distintivi abbiamo il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn. Avevamo detto che ci serviva solo il capitano!" Disse rivolto ai suoi uomini.

"C'erano le sirene e gli sbirri c'erano addosso, per non perdere tempo e non sbagliare li abbiamo presi entrambi. Pensavamo di trovare solo una persona, invece erano in due. Non pensavamo che la donna fosse il capitano, però …" Disse scusandosi uno degli uomini dietro Sharon.

"Siete degli idioti!". Urlò l'uomo alzandosi. Silenzio. "Una donna capitano …. Questa poi ..." Silenzio. "Allora capitano Raydor voglio il suo codice di accesso per l'archivio della Centrale della Polizia!"

Lei si identificò come il capitano Raydor, ma non volle rivelare il suo codice di accesso, sperava di prendere tempo.

"Capitano Sharon Raydor matricola nr.951753." Disse lei.

"Il codice di accesso!" Silenzio. "Capitano! Il codice di accesso!" Urlò l'uomo. "Non costringermi ad usare la forza …"

"Capitano Sharon Raydor matricola nr.951753."

L'uomo le prese la gola e iniziò a stringere, lei mise le mani sopra le sue, cercando di liberarsi, non riusciva a respirare, sentiva che le mancava l'aria, non riusciva a respirare, la vista si stava appannando e stava perdendo i sensi, ma doveva resistere.

"Allora, così ti si scioglie così la lingua capitano?" Lasciò la presa e la spinse via facendola cadere per terra, lei annaspò, respirando a fatica e tossendo. Era arrivata quasi al limite. Faceva fatica a ragionare ed era confusa. L'uomo la prese per la giacca e la rimise di peso sulla sedia. Continuava a fissare quell'uomo negli occhi e con fatica disse: "Capitano Sharon Raydor matricola nr.951753." Lui arrabbiato prese Sharon per la mascella: "Senti se non vuoi fare una brutta fine, devi darci il codice! Parla!" Gridò esasperato e tirò fuori un coltellaccio avvicinandolo al viso di Sharon.

"Non credo che otterremo molto da lei. Almeno non in questo modo." Disse con voce calma un uomo vestito di blu e con il volto coperto. Lei aveva già sentito quella voce, ma non ricordava dove, era ancora intontita.

All'improvviso arrivò un uomo che disse: "Capo, il primo perimetro è stato forzato ... dobbiamo spostarci… in fretta …"

"Ok. Noi ci vediamo più tardi, non ho ancora finito con te, capitano." Disse rivolto a Sharon. "Portateli nel secondo rifugio e attivate i depistaggi. Presto! Muoversi, muoversi!" Gridò ai suoi uomini.

Presero Sharon e la misero in un furgone, che partì verso una nuova destinazione. Con lei c'erano due uomini. Flynn lo misero nel portabagagli di un'auto e seguirono il furgone.

/

Provenza entrò nel primo rifugio dove erano stati sequestrati il capitano e il tenente. Non c'era molte tracce, ma da qualche parte dovevano cominciare.

"Chiamate la scientifica, voglio che questo posto venga setacciato in ogni centimetro! Tao, Sanchez cercate delle telecamere qui intorno e speriamo di trovare qualcosa. Buzz riprendi tutto quanto. Sykes controlla di chi è questo posto. Forza muoversi! Muoversi!"

Tutta la squadra della Crimini Maggiori, insieme ad altri agenti di supporto erano al lavoro per cercare i loro compagni. Provenza sperava di trovarli, ma più passavano le ore e meno diventavano le possibilità di poterli trovare vivi. Il vecchio tenente cercò di non pensare al peggio e si concentrò su quello che avevano.

/

Intanto, dopo una buona mezz'ora il furgone e la macchina arrivarono alla loro destinazione. Li portarono in un altro appartamento, in una camera, anch'essa vuota e li lasciarono soli.

"Sharon… ti hanno fatto del male… quei lividi sul tuo collo …" Mormorò lui.

"Non è niente. Ti allento la cravatta e ti slaccio il bottone della camicia, così respiri meglio. Come va la tua testa, fammi vedere."

"Non è nulla." Disse lui.

"Ho fatto il viaggio in un furgone, con due di loro, ma non hanno detto nulla." Disse lei.

"Io ho fatto il viaggio nel portabagagli di una macchina. Scomodo, però sono a posto."

"Sono pericolosi Andy, prudenza. Non prendere pericoli inutili."

"Lo stesso vale per te capitano. Ti hanno fatto del male quei bastardi!?"

"Stai tranquillo, sono ok."

"Sharon …"

"Rimaniamo concentrati e niente pericoli inutili tenente, questo è un ordine!"

"Vale lo stesso per te, capitano."

Intanto nella camera accanto, due uomini stavano discutendo e gli altri uomini aspettavano gli ordini.

"Perché ti arrabbi tanto, occorre trovare la chiave giusta per aprire la porta giusta." Disse con calma l'uomo vestito di blu.

"Abbiamo poco tempo e ho già avvisato tutti gli uomini di tenersi pronti. Ci serve quel codice, a tutti i costi altrimenti salta tutto!" Urlò il capo. Silenzio. "Non mi avevi detto che questo capitano era una donna?!"

"Perché? Qual è il problema?"

"Una donna! Adesso fanno capitano anche le donne! Mi avevi assicurato che questo capitano poteva farci entrare."

"Se farai come ti dico… vedrai …. ci darà il codice…" Rispose sorridendo.

"Ok, però non abbiamo molto tempo e il nostro cliente vuole la merce per cui ha pagato. Voi, avete sentito il gruppo di attacco? Gli uomini sono pronti e al loro posto?"

"Quasi signore, saranno in posizione a breve. Attendono il nostro contatto e poi ci diranno quando saranno dentro."

"Calmati, Vedrai che avremo il codice. Vai a prendere quella donna e porta anche il suo sottoposto. Fai come ti ho detto e vedrai che ti darà il codice. Fidati!"

"Spero che tu abbia ragione! Comunque dopo te la sbrighi tu questa faccenda, io non ne voglio sapere!"

"Gli accordi sono chiari, ognuno fa la sua parte e viene pagato per questo, giusto? Adesso fai come ti ho detto e vedrai che andrà tutto liscio." Disse conciliante l'uomo vestito di blu.

Presero il capitano e il tenente Flynn e li portarono nella stanza accanto. Sharon la fecero sedere sulla sedia, Flynn era in piedi, in fondo alla stanza, tenuto da tre uomini.

"Capitano Raydor sarà meglio per lei e per il suo sottoposto, che lei mi dica il suo codice di accesso." Silenzio. "Allora?!" Silenzio. "Come desidera capitano, ma sappia che è lei a volere tutto questo. Portatelo qui! Davanti a lei!" Ordinò l'uomo.

Portarono Flynn davanti a Sharon. Lui la guardò negli occhi, dicendole tutto quello che aveva nel cuore. Poi gridò: "Non dica nulla capitano, la squadra sarà qui tra poco e ..." Un pugno colpì Flynn, che si accasciò in ginocchio, non riuscendo a finire la frase.

"Non è un buon suggerimento. Spero che lei sia più saggia capitano, più del suo sottoposto. Funziona in questo modo. Io faccio le domande e se lei non risponde picchiamo… ecco il distintivo, Tenente Flynn. Sono stato chiaro!?" Lei lo fissava e non parlava. Silenzio.

"Bene capitano, il codice di accesso!" Silenzio. "Vediamo se così le si scioglie la lingua." Buttò per terra i distintivi e fece un cenno ai tre uomini: "Picchiatelo!" Cominciarono a prendere a pugni Flynn, due uomini lo tenevano per le braccia, dietro la schiena e un terzo lo picchiava. Sputò sangue più volte, per i pugni ricevuti, poi si accasciò a terra e lo rialzarono e ripresero con pugni in pancia e in faccia. Non si reggeva più in piedi, lo lasciarono crollare a terra. Flynn perdeva sangue dal naso e dalla bocca, era stordito dal dolore, sentiva solo il sapore del sangue in bocca.

"Allora capitano?!"

Flynn mormorò: "Shar…" Accasciato a terra si muoveva a malapena, gemendo per il dolore.

"Sì sei stato chiaro, basta!" Gridò lei.

"Bene, ci capiamo. Voglio il tuo codice di accesso!"

"Aspetta parliamo ..." Disse lei.

"Picchiatelo!" Urlò l'uomo ai suoi. Ripresero a colpire Flynn, che era per terra. Era praticamente indifeso, una raffica di calci lo colpì facendo sobbalzare il suo corpo. Si coprì la testa e il volto con le braccia e le mani, ma il resto del corpo era in balia di quegli uomini, che lo stavano picchiando ferocemente. Sentì una fitta tremenda al fianco destro, ora sentiva un gran dolore: le sue costole questa volta non avevano retto. Sputò sangue più volte e lo colpirono all'addome ancora e ancora.

"Andy! Andy! No basta! Basta!" Urlò lei, due uomini la tenevano ferma alla sedia, mentre lei cercava di divincolarsi e di aiutare Andy. Flynn era a terra indifeso e continuavano a picchiarlo.

"Ti prego fermali! Basta!" Urlò lei in lacrime.

"Fermi!" Disse l'uomo. "Il codice capitano!" Gli altri uomini smisero di picchiare Flynn.

"Il mio codice di accesso è…. TB05781JP296." Disse lei.

"Ripetilo!"

"TB05781JP296!" Disse lei tra le lacrime.

"Hai preso nota?! Ok, dai comunicazione al gruppo di attacco." Disse all'uomo che aveva accanto.

"Shar …." Mormorò Andy con un filo di voce. Lei si divincolò dai due uomini che la tenevano: "Andy!" Corse da lui.

"Voi, portateli nella stanza e preparate tutto quanto per l'operazione! Presto!" Un uomo prese il capitano per il braccio e la scortò nella stanza adiacente senza troppa cortesia e gli altri due portarono via di peso Flynn che era svenuto. Li portarono nella stanza dove li avevano messi precedentemente.

"Andy!" Lei fu subito da lui. Cercò di tamponare il sangue che usciva dal naso e dalla bocca. Lui non era più cosciente.

"Andy, cosa ti hanno fatto…. Perdonami…. Ti ho fatto picchiare…. Ti prego svegliati… Andy." Lei gli accarezzava il volto coperto di lividi. Lo guardava e piangeva, lo avevano picchiato a causa sua. Lei sperava solo di poter prendere ancora tempo, per dare alla squadra l'opportunità di trovarli e invece lo avevano picchiato a sangue davanti ai suoi occhi. Si sentiva in colpa ed era spaventata per la ferocia di quegli uomini. Non doveva andare in questo modo, non avrebbe mai voluto che picchiassero Andy. Dopo una mezz'ora, lui si riprese. "Sharon… Sharon…"

"Sono qui Andy, stai tranquillo."

"Dove ... sono?"

"Siamo in un appartamento. Speriamo che la squadra ci stia cercando. Come ti senti?"

"Sono ... mi fa male … Tu ... "

"Sì, io sto bene."

"Dobbiamo …. uscire di qui…"

"Ci sono degli uomini di guardia qui fuori." Disse una voce uscendo dall'ombra ed entrando nella stanza.

"Conosco la tua voce." Disse il capitano Raydor.

"Chi …?" Mormorò Flynn.

"Ci siamo già incontrati capitano Raydor e finalmente conosco il tuo Andy, il tenente Andy Flynn! Non è un semplice sottoposto, come pensavamo, un tenente qualsiasi, lui è il tuo fidanzato, vero? Ecco colui che tanto invidio." Disse l'uomo che uscì dall'ombra. Aveva il volto coperto da un passamontagna.

"Tu! …ora ricordo…. Tu sei l'uomo con la maschera di Guy Fawkes. L'uomo che ha rapito me e l'agente Mallin!"

"Ti sono mancato Sharon?" Disse gentilmente.

Continua…


	6. Capitolo 6

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 6

Lei era ancora sorpresa di sentire quella voce e soprattutto di sapere che l'uomo che aveva davanti, purtroppo, lo aveva già incontrato.

"Tu … tu …" Andy cominciava ad agitarsi.

"Andy, stai tranquillo." Disse lei. "Avevi detto che non avrei mai più sentito parlare di te …. Invece…"

"Quando il lavoro chiama."

"Ci ucciderete?" Chiese lei.

"Non è così semplice. Sono in un team, sono un po' agitati per i miei gusti, però il lavoro è lavoro. Vediamo di concludere questo affare nel migliore dei modi. Se poi ci sarà il modo, vedremo di parlare ancora un po' insieme Sharon, in ricordo del tempo trascorso insieme. State tranquilli e tutto andrà bene."

"Non va bene niente!" Urlò il capo entrando nella stanza.

"Cosa vuoi dire?!"

"Mi ha appena chiamato il capo del gruppo di assalto, dice che il codice che ci ha dato questa puttana non funziona!" Intanto si era avvicinato a Sharon. "Allora capitano Raydor, vuoi darci il codice corretto?!"

"Vi ho dato il mio codice corretto, ho le credenziali per poter accedere ad un livello di sicurezza 2. Devi dire questo al tuo capo!" Disse lei alzandosi, con voce risoluta.

L'uomo tirò fuori una pistola e BOOM sparò alla spalla di Flynn. "Se non è vero, il prossimo sarà in mezzo ai suoi occhi." Disse l'uomo allontanandosi e prendendo il cellulare."

"Andy!" Gridò lei mentre Andy era a terra.

"Aarrrrgggg ..." Lui gemette di dolore.

"Fermali o ci uccideranno!" Urlò Sharon all'uomo.

"Se hai mentito, non potrò fare nulla!" Rispose lui.

"Lasceresti che ci uccidano così a sangue freddo?! Andy ha bisogno di cure, sta perdendo molto sangue. Aiutaci per favore!" Chiese lei quasi implorando.

"Vediamo come si mettono le cose." L'uomo andò incontro agli altri che stavano discutendo su come agire. Li lasciarono da soli nella camera spoglia.

"Andy, Andy!" Chiese lei preoccupata.

"…. Sharon …" Mormorò Andy.

"Non ti azzardare a morire tenente. E' un ordine!" Disse lei tra le lacrime. "Non morire, ti prego, Andy, resisti! Stai con me, stai con me!" Lei si tolse la giacca e la sistemò sotto la testa di Andy.

"In qualsiasi modo finisca …. Sharon … ti amo e ti amerò sempre …" Mormorò lui.

"Ti amo anch'io, resisti ti prego!" Prese il fazzoletto dalla tasca di Andy e lo premette sulla sua spalla per fermare il sangue. Lui sussultò per il dolore. Aveva le mani sporche di sangue e anche la sua camicetta bianca era tutta sporca del sangue di Flynn.

"Scusa se ti faccio male, ma dobbiamo fermare il sangue. Ecco, così tampona un po'." Disse lei mettendo il fazzoletto a tamponare la ferita.

"Sharon … grazie per aver reso la mia vita speciale … di avermi amato per quello che sono. … tu … avresti meritato di meglio."

"Andy ti prego." Disse lei.

Lui le mise due dita sulle labbra: "Sssst tesoro, amore mio…. avrei voluto invecchiare con te … portarti al mare … svegliarmi accanto a te." Silenzio. "Se questa è a fine va bene …"

"Andy non dire così …"

"Voglio solo che tu sappia … ti amo Sharon." Disse lui ormai senza fiato.

"Andy devi resistere e pensare che la squadra ci salverà! E' un ordine tenente, devi resistere! Non puoi morire finchè io non te lo ordino …" Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Sto resistendo capitano … più che posso ..." Mormorò lui, facendo una smorfia di dolore. "Sharon … ti amo." Due lacrime scesero dai suoi occhi.

/

Provenza e la squadra avevano esaminato ogni centimetro del primo rifugio, ma non erano riusciti a trovare nulla di significativo. I sequestratori si erano spostati velocemente senza lasciare tracce e ora si ritrovavano ad un punto morto. Intorno non c'erano telecamere di sicurezza e quindi dovevano affidarsi solo ai controlli, sperando di essere fortunati.

"Mi dispiace tenente Provenza, ma non ci sono telecamere qui intorno." Disse Mike demoralizzato.

"Sappiamo se Sykes ha trovato qualcosa dal Suv che abbiamo portato alla scientifica?!"

"Niente impronte, niente di niente. Sono dei professionisti e sono ben preparati." Disse Tao.

"Non possono essersi allontanati di molto, dobbiamo controllare tutta la zone circostante." Disse Julio, cercando di rialzare il morale della squadra.

"Chiamate Buzz voglio le riprese di questo posto e poi voglio che la scientifica lo passi al setaccio! Mettiamoci al lavoro, dobbiamo trovare il capitano e il Flynn! Muoversi!" Disse Provenza, ma in cuor suo aveva paura, aveva molta paura.

/

Intanto, nella stanza accanto gli uomini stavano discutendo e la discussione si stava animando. Poi qualcuno chiamò il capo al cellulare e ripresero a discutere nuovamente.

"Forza amico, tu ci hai portato da loro e visto che loro non ci servono più, chiudi la questione. Giusto?!"

"Certo, ci penso io, i patti erano proprio questi. Voi portate la donna al punto di incontro e ci vediamo lì tra un paio d' ore. A lui ci penso io. Tenete la radio accesa, così saprete degli sviluppi …" Un paio di uomini entrarono nella camera e presero Andy di peso. "Forza bello, tu vai con lui, mentre la signora si intratterrà con noi."

"Lasciatelo! E' ferito fa fatica a camminare!" Disse lei.

"Saluta il tuo amichetto puttana, perché vi incontrerete all'inferno! Ahahahaha!"

"NO! Dove lo portate?! Andy! Andy!" Gridò lei, mentre un uomo la teneva e lei guardava Andy mentre lo portavano via.

"Sharon… ti amo…" Mormorò lui guardandola mentre lo trascinavano via.

"Andy! Andy!" Gridò lei.

"Mettetelo nel furgone, poi ci penserò io." L'uomo vestito di blu si girò verso Sharon: "Noi due ci vediamo dopo."

"Andy no! Andy!" Gridò lei. Questa volta chiusero la porta a chiave e lei rimase da sola, crollò a terra, davanti alla porta chiusa con le lacrime agli occhi. Avevano portato via Andy e sicuramente lo avrebbero ucciso e poi avrebbero fatto lo stesso con lei: era davvero la fine.

Andy lo avevano portato via e lei era lì, seduta per terra contro la porta. Aveva gridato e battuto i pugni con forza contro quella maledetta porta, che era rimasta chiusa. Era davvero questa la fine? Aveva pianto e non aveva più fiato per gridare, era stravolta e i suoi pensieri ora andavano ai suoi figli che non avrebbe mai più rivisto: Emily, Ricky, Rusty. Poi Nicole e tutti gli uomini della sua squadra: Julio, Mike, Buzz, Provenza e Emy, l'unica donna. Infine il suo grande amore: Andy. Lo aveva visto portar via, ferito. Lei aveva ancora il suo sangue sulle mani e sulla camicetta. Non poteva e non doveva finire così. Lo avrebbero ucciso e lei non avrebbe potuto fare nulla per salvarlo, per salvare l'uomo che amava. Pianse ancora, perché ormai aveva capito che non c'era più speranza di salvezza. Si alzò e si ricompose. Ora il suo sguardo era perso nei suoi pensieri.

Passò del tempo, lei non capì quanto, poi aprirono la porta e due uomini la presero di peso e la fecero entrare in un furgone. Si sedette sul furgone insieme ai due uomini che avevano il passamontagna. Dopo un'ora di viaggio, in silenzio, la fecero scendere. Sembrava una zona boschiva fuori L.A.

La fecero salire sui sedili posteriori di una macchina, era in mezzo ai due uomini con il passamontagna. Sul sedile del guidatore, un uomo aveva acceso la radio, erano tutti in silenzio.

"Se ci uccidete la polizia di L.A. vi darà la caccia per sempre!" Disse lei con fermezza.

"Taci puttana!" Disse uno degli uomini accanto a lei e tirò fuori la pistola e gliela puntò al fianco. "Sono stato chiaro!"

"Stai zitta, dobbiamo sentire la radio." Disse l'uomo al volante della macchina. Alla radio c'era una musica allegra e rilassante.

Lei ripensò a come era cominciata quella giornata: salutava Rusty sorridente, la colazione con Andy e poi il lavoro. Nonostante la tensione per il caso in stallo, Andy le aveva detto che avrebbero dovuto prendersi del tempo per loro due e lei aveva risposto che avrebbe pensato ad un periodo di vacanza. Erano in disaccordo per la linea di indagini da intraprendere. Andy si fidava del suo fiuto di detective sul campo, lei invece voleva delle prove più schiaccianti per poter procedere e alla fine avevano discusso. In macchina prima che li sequestrassero stavano parlando di una ipotetica vacanza per stemperare la tensione. Poi, tutto era successo troppo velocemente, non avevano avuto il tempo di riflettere. Cercava di essere ottimista, ma la violenza di quegli uomini, l'aveva lasciata atterrita, senza parole. Aveva sperato che la squadra potesse ancora una volta salvarli e invece … Andy lo avevano portato via e lo avrebbero ucciso e dopo avrebbero fatto lo stesso con lei.

Continua…


	7. Capitolo 7

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 7

/

Grazie per le recensioni e per i commenti, li apprezzo molto.

Questa settimana pubblico due capitoli e poi andrò in vacanza, ci rivediamo a giugno … ciao a tutti! … e buon divertimento!

/

Flynn era dentro un furgone, ferito e dolorante per le costole rotte. Gli facevano un gran male, ma faceva più male la consapevolezza che tra poco lo avrebbero ucciso. Pensò a sua figlia Nicole, a suo figlio Drew, che neanche gli parlava. Pensò alla squadra, a Rusty e a Provenza. Pensò a Sharon, l'amore della sua vita, che aveva visto in lacrime gridare il suo nome. Pensò a quanto avrebbe voluto consolarla e abbracciarla e dirle quanto l'amava.

L'uomo vestito di blu era alla guida, si era alzato il passamontagna, stava guidando già da un po' quando gli disse: "Andy ascolta! Mi senti, mi senti?!" Silenzio. Andy era assorto nei suoi pensieri.

"Andy, mi senti?" Gridò più forte l'uomo.

"Sì … ti sento." Disse Flynn, aveva il fiato corto, ma l'adrenalina correva in tutto il suo corpo.

"Se vuoi che Sharon rimanga viva, quando ti porto in ospedale, tu devi far uscire un comunicato stampa che sei morto. Hai capito?!"

"Non mi ucciderai?! … Io ti ho visto in volto?!" Chiese lui stupito.

"Ascolta, se fai come ti dico, la salverai. Di te non mi frega niente, ma non voglio che lei muoia." Silenzio. "Faremo un patto: tu non mi cercherai! Mi hai capito?!" Silenzio. "Hai capito quello che ti ho detto?"

"Sì, ho capito."

"Dammi la tua parola d'onore che non mi cercherai!" Silenzio.

"Come faccio a fidarmi di te?" Disse Andy senza fiato.

"Questo è un rischio che devi correre tenente. Ti devi fidare della parola di un criminale. Fidati e lei sarà salva!"

"Salverai Sharon?!"

"Salverò Sharon, ma tu devi fare come ti dico. Mi dai la tua parola che non mi cercherai!?"

"Hai la mia parola d'onore che non ti cercherò." Silenzio. "Ti prego salva Sharon."

"Tu fai come ti ho detto, fai uscire il comunicato stampa che un ufficiale di polizia sequestrato è morto e lei sarà salva."

"Ok. Va bene." Silenzio. Percorsero ancora qualche chilometro, Andy disse: "Senti … io ... "

"Siamo arrivati." Scese dalla parte del guidatore e andò ad aprire il portellone del furgone dove c'era Andy. L'aiutò a scendere. "Allora tu sei morto, capito?! Se vuoi che Sharon rimanga viva! Guarda che ci conto, perché io ci tengo a lei. Addio!" L'uomo risalì sul furgone e ripartì. Andy lo vide andare via e poi entrò a fatica nel pronto soccorso e chiese subito di avvisare il tenente Provenza della Crimini Maggiori.

Provenza era corso da Flynn immediatamente e prima che lo portassero in sala operatoria Andy raccontò quello che dovevano dire alla stampa e ai media, per sperare di trovare Sharon ancora viva. Provenza rassicurò il suo amico e diede un comunicato stampa della morte di un ufficiale di polizia, che era stato sequestrato. Intanto tutte le squadre di ricerca si erano messe in movimento per trovare il capitano Raydor. Poi Provenza avvisò Nicole e Rusty.

Dopo un'ora di viaggio, l'uomo arrivò al punto di ritrovo, dove c'erano i suoi complici che l'aspettavano.

"Finalmente sei arrivato!"

"Problema risolto."

"Abbiamo sentito le notizie, ottimo lavoro! Ora puoi occuparti anche di lei. E' in macchina, Sbrigati, così ce ne andiamo!"

"Dammi dieci minuti e risolvo anche questo problema. Voi aspettatemi qui." Disse mentre metteva il silenziatore alla pistola e si abbassava il passamontagna.

"Dai bella, scendi e segui il nostro amico. Forza!" Disse uno degli uomini prendendo per il braccio Sharon. Lei lo strattonò e camminò da sola, camminando davanti all'uomo che le puntava la pistola.

"Da questa parte." Disse lui facendo segno con il braccio. Si allontanarono dal gruppo e si inoltrarono nella boscaglia.

"Senti Sharon…"

"Sei solo un lurido assassino!" Lei si girò e lo schiaffeggiò. Lui rimase impassibile.

"Questo era per Andy! Ho sentito alla radio quello che hai fatto: hai ucciso un ufficiale di polizia. Ora sei qui per terminare il lavoro. Hanno lasciato a te il lavoro sporco!" Poi lei si allontanò un paio di passi. "Fa' quello che devi." Silenzio.

"Girati ..." Lei si voltò dandogli la schiena, lui mise via la pistola e tirò fuori una siringa.

"Non hai neanche il coraggio di guardarmi negli occhi mentre mi uccidi a sangue freddo …. Sei un …" Disse lei.

"Non sai quanto ti sbagli ..." Mormorò lui, si avvicinò e le iniettò nel collo il liquido della siringa. Lei perse i sensi e lui la depose delicatamente a terra. Si avvicinò a lei e lasciò un cellulare. Sparò un colpo contro un albero e disse: "Spero non sia un addio Sharon." Si chinò e la baciò. Poi corse dagli altri uomini, salì in macchina e sparirono tutti nella notte.

Tutte le auto di pattuglia della Polizia di L.A. cercavano un furgone e speravano di trovare il capitano Raydor, ma fino ad ora le ricerche non avevano dato alcun esito positivo.

/

La notte passò e Flynn era uscito dalla sala operatoria, gli avevano estratto il proiettile che aveva nella spalla. L'intervento era riuscito, però doveva riposare perché aveva perso molto sangue ed era provato fisicamente. Quando si svegliò, vide Provenza vicino al suo letto: "Provenza…"

"Andy come stai?"

"L'avete trovata …" Mormorò lui con un filo di voce.

"No, per ora non abbiamo novità."

"Starò meglio …. quando la troveremo ..." Fece per alzarsi: "Arrrggg."

"Così impari a fare il fenomeno, devi riposare Andy."

"Come faccio … a riposare …. non so dov'è!" Disse con un filo di voce.

"Appena ci sono novità, prometto di avvisarti. Ok, adesso riposati un po'."

"Allora mi riposo… Sono tutto rotto …" Mormorò lui e si addormentò sfinito.

Provenza uscì dalla camera e andò in sala d'aspetto, chiamò Tao per sapere se ci fossero degli aggiornamenti sulle ricerche. Purtroppo non c'era buone notizie, del capitano non c'era alcuna traccia. Rientrò in camera da Andy che dopo un paio d'ore si svegliò, Provenza era ancora accanto a lui.

"Provenza, sei ancora qui? L'avete trovata?"

"La troveremo Andy, la troveremo." Andy prese la mano di Provenza.

"Promettimi che mi porterai da lei …. In ogni caso." Disse lui serio.

"Cosa vuoi dire, in ogni caso?!" Trasalì Provenza.

"Mi hanno sparato e mi avrebbero ucciso se non fosse stato …. In ogni caso devi promettermi che mi porterai da lei, ti prego. Puoi fare questo per me?" Mormorò Andy con un filo di voce.

"Non sei in condizioni di uscire da questo ospedale, hai tre costole rotte, ti hanno picchiato duramente e ti hanno sparato, te lo ricordi?"

"Promettimi che mi porterai da lei… per favore." Silenzio.

"Se è questo che vuoi, va bene." Silenzio. "Adesso perché non cerchi di riposare?"

"Non mi va di riposare … come posso …aiutarti?"

"Senti ti va di raccontarmi come sono andate le cose?" Disse Provenza, guardandolo fisso negli occhi.

Flynn iniziò a raccontare a fatica e lentamente da quando erano stati seguiti da due Suv e sequestrati da un gruppo di uomini per ottenere da Sharon i codici di accesso all'archivio della Centrale. Raccontò del primo luogo dove erano stati portati e anche del secondo luogo, dove lo avevano picchiato. Poi il gruppo si era separato, lui lo avevano portato via e Sharon era rimasta nel secondo luogo di detenzione. Provenza cercò di capire se ci fossero degli indizi utili per capire dove fossero questi luoghi e sperare di trovare il capitano. Parlarono per il resto della notte. Il giorno dopo alle prime ore del mattino, non c'erano ancora notizie del capitano Raydor. I pochi indizi dati da Flynn per localizzare il luogo di detenzione, non erano serviti a nulla, tutte le ricerche avevano dato esito negativo.

Continua …


	8. Capitolo 8

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 8

Nella tarda mattinata, il sole era alto e faceva caldo, lei si svegliò intontita. La testa le faceva molto male e la vista era un po' annebbiata, ma era ancora viva. Si tastò il corpo, per vedere se aveva delle ferite, sembrava tutto a posto. Non le avevano sparato ed era ancora viva, perché?

Vicino a lei trovò un cellulare e si mise seduta. Doveva chiamare Provenza, ma faceva fatica, aveva la nausea e non riusciva a ragionare bene. Cercò di mettersi in piedi e dopo aver barcollato un po' era riuscita a mantenere l'equilibrio. Prese il cellulare e dopo vari tentativi era riuscita a chiamare il tenente Provenza per andare a prenderla.

Provenza era felicemente sorpreso di ricevere la chiamata dal capitano stesso e le chiese dove si trovasse, ma lei era confusa e non era in grado di dire dove potesse essere, allora lui le disse di lasciare acceso il cellulare perchè lo avrebbero fatto rintracciare da Mike.

Poi cercò di parlare con lei, ma lei disse solo di andare a prenderla, non voleva parlare con nessuno. Dopo più di quaranta minuti, arrivarono un'auto della polizia e un'ambulanza. I paramedici si presero cura di lei, era sotto shock e aveva solo dei lividi sul collo. Sembrava drogata ed era ancora intontita, la medicarono con un po' di ghiaccio e cercarono di parlare con lei, ma sembrava assente. Arrivò il tenente Provenza che cercò di parlare con lei, ma lei non voleva parlare con nessuno, si era chiusa a riccio, aveva lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Provenza prese il cellulare e chiamò Julio per sapere dove fosse.

Dopo una mezz'ora arrivò la macchina guidata da Julio, si fermò poco distante dall'ambulanza. Julio scese e andò dal lato passeggero e aiutò Andy a scendere. Fece qualche passo e poi si appoggiò alla macchina. Provenza andò da Sharon, che era seduta sull'ambulanza con una coperta sulle spalle. Lei lo guardò con occhi persi e lui le indicò di guardare verso Flynn.

Quando lei lo vide, si alzò e gli corse incontro. Lui l'abbracciò e la baciò. Lei lo accarezzò, non credeva ai suoi occhi, era vivo! L'abbracciò e poi cominciò a tremare e non riuscì più a trattenere le lacrime. Rimasero così per un po', sorpresi di ritrovarsi vivi dopo quello che avevano passato.

"Sharon ...tesoro, sei viva." Lui cercava di consolarla.

"Ti avevo perso…" Disse lei tra le lacrime.

"Ssssttt …. stai tranquilla."

"Ti avevo perso Andy ..." Lei lo accarezzò.

"Sono qui tesoro, sono con te. Ti ho ritrovato."

"La tua spalla?"

"Sono a posto, come nuovo."

"Il tuo viso, questi lividi, mi dispiace, ti ho fatto picchiare."

"Tu non mi hai fatto nulla di male."

"Andy … ti amo." Disse lei, poi le lacrime divennero incontenibili.

"Ti amo anch'io." Mormorò lui abbracciandola.

Flynn faceva fatica a rimanere in piedi, Provenza dopo averli lasciati un po' di tempo da soli, disse a Julio di farli rientrare in macchina, li avrebbero portati entrambi in ospedale. Sharon non voleva lasciare Andy, ma lui aveva bisogno di tornare di riposare. Provenza aiutò Andy a salire sui sedili posteriori della macchina, lei era con lui, continuava a piangere, come un fiume in piena, incontrollabile.

Provenza insieme a Julio li portarono in ospedale, Rusty li stava aspettando lì. Quando Sharon lo vide, scese dalla macchina e gli corse incontro e l'abbracciò. Provenza chiamò degli infermieri per aiutare Flynn, perchè non si reggeva in piedi. Lo misero su una barella e lo portarono in osservazione, aveva chiesto parecchio al suo fisico, ora era stremato.

Il capitano fece tutti gli esami di controllo, lei era stata drogata e la tossina nel suo corpo era ancora in circolo, ci sarebbe voluto un po' di tempo per eliminarla dal suo fisico. Era su un lettino in osservazione, solo una flebo per idratarla e per facilitare l'espulsione della tossina.

Andy si ritrovò su un lettino con le costole doloranti, questa volta ne aveva rotte tre e gli facevano un gran male, da far fatica a respirare. Entrambi erano sfiniti, però erano ancora vivi.

Per la stampa erano dichiarati morti e il capo Taylor aveva deciso di mettere una scorta ad entrambi per evitare che qualcuno volesse terminare il lavoro.

/

Quando Andy si svegliò, si girò e la vide lì vicino a lui, che gli teneva la mano.

"Da quanto ... tempo sei qui?" Mormorò lui.

"Da un po'." Silenzio. "Mi piace guardarti dormire, anche se il tuo, è stato un sonno agitato."

"Sono … un po' dolorante ..."

"Ti sei rotto tre costole, ti hanno picchiato e ti hanno sparato alla spalla. Se hai il sonno agitato qualche motivo c'è, non trovi?" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ok." Abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

"Ti fa male anche parlare, vero?"

"Un po'."

"Allora stai tranquillo. Non dire nulla e rilassati. Io sto qui con te."

Lui si riaddormentò. Lei rimase a guardarlo, aveva le lacrime agli occhi, credeva di averlo perduto e questa sensazione di vuoto l'angosciava ancora.

Rimase tranquillo per un'ora, poi cominciò ad agitarsi. Lei si era appisolata vicino al letto, si svegliò di colpo. Forse un incubo o il dolore, andò a cercare il dottore per dargli qualcosa per poterlo aiutare a dormire. Il dottore decise di dargli un sedativo per poter riposare meglio e recuperare più in fretta. Quando il sedativo fece effetto, lui si addormentò tranquillo e lei rimase con lui, era ancora scossa da quello che avevano passato.

Dopo qualche giorno, lei fu dimessa, ma non lasciò Andy da solo, che invece dovette rimanere un paio di settimane a riposo assoluto. Rusty andava a casa a recuperare dei cambi vestiti per Sharon, che per tutti quanti era morta. Per il tempo di degenza di Flynn in ospedale, Provenza aveva chiesto al capitano di stare a casa con lui e Patrice, almeno finchè le indagini non avessero portato ad una svolta nella cattura dei sequestratori.

Lei accettò volentieri, anche se passava tutto il giorno con Andy in ospedale, si allontanava qualche ora la sera per una doccia veloce, un cambio vestiti ed almeno un pasto caldo. Patrice aveva insistito nel chiederle di mangiare regolarmente e di dormire il più possibile, ma lei voleva solo stare con Andy. Provenza aveva cercato di parlare con lei, di quello che era successo, ma lei sviava il discorso e non sembrava ben disposta a parlarne. Anche a casa con Patrice, Sharon non era stata di molte parole, ma anche Patrice era dell'opinione che aveva bisogno di tempo.

Il sergente Eliot era andato in ospedale per prendere le dichiarazioni del capitano Raydor e del tenente Flynn. Le indagini relative all'infrazione, avevano portato alla luce dei buchi nella sicurezza dell'archivio della Centrale. Le prove trafugate erano inerenti ad un importante processo di un potente signore della droga, che però non si sapeva quando si sarebbe celebrato.

Erano tutti tesi per quello che era accaduto e per le conseguenze che ci sarebbero state sui diversi livelli di sicurezza. Provenza e tutta la squadra, più altri agenti di supporto, stavano portando avanti le indagini, lavorando anche su doppi turni, anche se ancora non erano arrivati ad un risultato concreto.

Dopo la seconda settimana di degenza in ospedale, il capitano Raydor si recò dai suoi genitori, per vedere se lei e Andy avessero potuto trascorrere la convalescenza di Andy insieme a loro. Lei e Andy avevano a malapena parlato di quanto era loro accaduto, avevano solo rilasciato la loro dichiarazione al sergente Eliot, che vedendoli entrambi provanti non aveva voluto insistere su parecchie domande rimaste in sospeso. Sicuramente in seguito lui avrebbe riparlato con loro e compensato le mancanze. Sembrava che entrambi non avessero ancora realizzato di essere ancora vivi, ma prima o poi avrebbero dovuto affrontare parecchi discorsi rimasti aperti. Sharon sperava che andando dai suoi genitori, il contesto familiare e l'ambiente li potessero aiutare a capire e metabolizzare quella dura esperienza.

I genitori del capitano Raydor avevano una villetta sulle colline di L.A. così quella mattina Sharon, insieme al suo agente di scorta, Sam Jordan, aveva deciso di andare a parlare i suoi genitori per chiedere loro di ospitarli. Stare a casa con i suoi genitori era meglio che stare in una delle case di protezione dei testimoni, Sharon sperava di non mettere in pericolo i suoi genitori, ma sia lei che Andy avevano bisogno di un ambiente familiare e sereno. L'agente di scorta Jordan avrebbe valutato la situazione sicurezza e poi ne avrebbero parlato con il capo Taylor.

Negli ultimi giorni di degenza di Andy in ospedale, avevano parlato a malapena di quello che era successo e il discorso si era subito infiammato: parlarne rendeva entrambi nervosi. Avevano bisogno di tempo per realizzare la carica di dolore e di emozioni che li aveva coinvolti e avevano bisogno di serenità e lucudità per poter superare insieme la situazione.

Quella stessa mattina, mentre Sharon stava andando dai suoi genitori, Flynn contro il parere del dottore, era sceso dal letto e stava uscendo dalla camera. Aprì la porta e si trovò davanti un agente armato.

"Dove vuole andare tenente Flynn?" Chiese l'uomo della scorta armata.

"Tu chi sei? Cosa fai qui?"

"Sono l'agente Mark Flanagan, sono la sua scorta armata signore. Dovrebbe rimanere a letto a riposare."

"Da quanto tempo sei qui?"

"Da quando è stato ricoverato, signore."

"Quanto tempo è passato?"

"Oggi sono quattordici giorni signore."

"Ok. Vado solo a fare un giro fino al corridoio e torno."

"Non credo sia una buona idea, signore. Lei non ha ancora recuperato."

"Senti Jonny, o come ti chiami, adesso vado fino al corridoio, ho bisogno di prendere una boccata d'aria." Disse Flynn camminando lentamente lungo il corridoio con l'asta della flebo.

"Allora vengo con lei, signore."

"Fai un po' come ti pare. Però non mi stare troppo addosso, ho bisogno di aria." Si avviò lentamente lungo il corridoio e Flanagan era lì, ad un passo da lui.

Andy rientrò in camera e si mise a letto, non era affatto contento di avere una scorta armata fuori dalla camera, ma ci avrebbe pensato domani, ora era stremato e aveva bisogno di riposare.

Continua …


	9. Chapter 9

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 9

Dopo tre settimane Flynn venne dimesso dall'ospedale ed andarono a casa dei genitori di Sharon per la convalescenza. Il capo Taylor aveva dato la sua approvazione, la sicurezza era controllata dai due agenti, che non lasciavano mai da soli, né il capitano né il tenente.

Rusty aveva preparato per loro le borse con i vestiti e si sarebbe fermato qualche giorno dai genitori di Sharon, poi avrebbe ripreso i suoi corsi scolastici.

Sia Sharon che Andy avevano bisogno di riposo e tranquillità, anche se con loro, c'era sempre la scorta armata, che purtroppo ricordava loro, che potevano essere sempre in pericolo.

Le indagini stavano portando a nuovi indizi sulla banda, che aveva organizzato il furto. Avevano trovato il primo luogo di detenzione di Flynn e del capitano. Avevano trovato il furgone che aveva portato Flynn in ospedale e stavano cercando dai rilievi di trovare altre prove e indizi. Sapevano che li avrebbero presi, era solo questione di tempo, almeno questo era quello che continuava a dire il tenente Provenza.

Da quando Andy era stato dimesso dall'ospedale, avevano discusso su quello che era successo, la visita del sergente Eliot della Disciplinare aveva aperto nuove discussioni e i nervi erano un po' tesi. Andy e Sharon speravano che cambiando aria avrebbero migliorato la guarigione e calmato le tensioni. Il capitano aveva chiesto a Provenza copia dei verbali relativi al loro sequestro e li aveva letti attentamente: era decisa a prendere tutta la banda, ma soprattutto l'uomo vestito di blu. Voleva capire perché l'aveva lasciata vivere e perché aveva accompagnato Andy in ospedale invece di uccidere entrambi, qualcosa non tornava, ma lei non riusciva a trovare le risposte a tutte queste domande.

Dopo aver parcheggiato la macchina, Rusty prese le borse, salutò i genitori di Sharon e portò dentro i bagagli. I genitori di Sharon li aspettavano sulla veranda. Sharon aveva accennato loro che ci sarebbe stata la scorta di una macchina con due agenti. Parcheggiarono davanti alla casa e poi fecero un controllo della zona. I genitori di Sharon avevano accettato ben volentieri di accogliere sia lei che Andy nella loro casa e speravano di aiutarli a superare questo momento difficile.

Sharon non era entrata nei dettagli su quello che era loro successo, ma i suoi genitori l'aveva vista provata e per questo erano preoccupati per entrambi, era la prima volta che loro figlia chiedeva un favore, oltretutto in circostanze pericolose. Sharon e Andy salutarono Marion e Philip, poi entrarono in casa.

Sharon aggiornò i suoi genitori sulla situazione, che non era delle più felici. Sia lei che Andy per la stampa e per tutti quanti era morti, durante un sequestro. Andy non poteva vedere sua figlia Nicole, solo Rusty aveva avuto il permesso di poter stare con loro. Sharon aveva avvisato sia Ricky che Emily e anche loro non potevano né chiamarli, né andare a trovarli. Sotto scorta stavano aspettando che le indagini si concludessero e che la banda che li aveva sequestrati fosse catturata. Provenza aveva detto loro che erano vicini alla conclusione del caso, era solo questione di tempo.

Andy era particolarmente silenzioso, entrato in casa si era seduto sul divano. Philip andò in soggiorno e si sedette difronte a Andy.

"Come stai Andy? Questa volta te le sei rotte davvero le costole?"

"Sì, Philip." Rispose quasi sottovoce.

"Io mi sono fratturato le costole giocando a football, ma avevo vent'anni."

"I vent'anni li ho passati da un po', però speravo di reagire meglio." Silenzio.

"E' stata dura vero?" Chiese Philip.

"Questa volta sì." Disse con il volto triste.

"Andy se ne vuoi parlare…"

"Grazie Philip. Ma ora no."

"Quando vuoi, non c'è fretta. Ti fanno male, vero?"

"Sì, mi fanno male."

"Ti lascio tranquillo. Senti Andy, ricordati che siamo una famiglia. Se hai bisogno di qualsiasi cosa, basta che lo dici, siamo qui."

"Grazie Philip, lo apprezzo molto." Disse Andy abbozzando un mezzo sorriso.

"Ok, a dopo." Philip lasciò Andy da solo, capiva che aveva bisogno del suo tempo e andò da Sharon che stava parlando con sua madre. Dopo aver sistemati i ragazzi della scorta, Sharon tornò in soggiorno dove c'era Andy seduto sul divano. Lei si sedette accanto a lui.

"Come ti senti Andy?" Silenzio.

"Non lo so."

"Guarirai presto, vedrai."

"Non sono le mie costole il problema Sharon. Noi continuiamo a discutere e a litigare. Cosa ci è successo?"

"Sei ancora in convalescenza, cerca di stare tranquillo e vedrai, riusciremo a superare anche questa difficile situazione, ne sono sicura."

"Spero che essere qui ci aiuti a ritrovare la nostra serenità, perché è come se si fosse rotto qualcosa."

"Andy io ti amo, questo lo sai." Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Certo, lo so e ti amo anch'io … resta qui vicino a me." Lei lo abbracciò e lui la strinse a sé.

Intanto in veranda, Rusty, dietro insistenza di Philip e Marion stava raccontando loro che Sharon e Andy erano in un momento difficile e continuavano a discutere su quello che era loro capitato. Aveva raccontato loro che anche durante il viaggio in macchina, non avevano fatto altro che discutere, sembrava che non riuscissero più a trovare la loro sintonia.

Marion e Philip avevano aiutato i ragazzi della scorta a sistemarsi e cercavano di rendere la loro presenza il più cordiale possibile, Rusty aveva detto loro che Andy era teso per la presenza della scorta e anche Sharon, pur non mostrandolo, era preoccupata, perchè non voleva mettere in pericolo i suoi genitori.

Marion aveva preparato la cena e terminato di cenare, Sharon e Andy andarono in soggiorno.

Andy non era stato di molte parole durante la cena e neanche Sharon. Solo Rusty aveva raccontato del College e delle prossime attività che avrebbe svolto nel semestre successivo. Philip e Rusty erano andati in veranda a giocare a scacchi e Marion era in cucina che parlava con i due agenti della scorta, che stavano terminando di cenare.

"Ho detto qualcosa che non ti è piaciuto?" Chiese lui.

"Senti Andy non mi va di discutere adesso, a parte che hai detto due parole a malapena. Sei ancora in convalescenza, ne parleremo più avanti."

"Invece ne parliamo ora. Cosa non ti va giù?" Silenzio. "Avanti Sharon tira fuori questa cosa! E' già da un po' che la rimuggini, vero?"

"Ok, se proprio lo vuoi sapere, sì, è vero, ci sono un paio di cose che non mi vanno bene!"

"Da quando hai letto i rapporti che ti ha dato Provenza e i verbali del sergente Eliot sei diventata un po' troppo nervosa capitano?!"

"Se proprio lo vuoi sapere, tenente, sì, è vero, ci sono dei punti poco chiari e questo lo sai anche tu!"

"No, non lo so. Non ho letto i rapporti." Silenzio.

"Dovevi lasciare che prendessero solo me." Disse lei.

"Di cosa stai parlando? Perché continui a tirare fuori questo discorso, ne abbiamo parlato anche in macchina."

"Perché quando ci hanno tamponato non hai lasciato che prendessero solo me?"

"Cosa stai dicendo? Non avevo alternative, cosa dovevo fare, lasciare che ti portassero via e poi rimanere con il cuore a pezzi come l'ultima volta?"

"Quello non c'entra. Mi pare che ci fossimo già chiariti."

"Certo, per te è semplice dire: - "Ci siamo già chiariti." - Non volevo che ti portassero ancora via da me, cosa c'è di male?"

"Ti avevo detto di essere prudente perché erano degli uomini pericolosi e tu cosa fai? Ti metti davanti a me, per non lasciarmi andare. Avevano le pistole puntate su di te Andy, te ne rendi conto? Avevo detto niente eroi nella mia squadra!"

"Non volevo che ti portassero via!"

"Ho dovuto ordinarti di farti da parte, Andy! Maledizione!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Volevo proteggerti!"

"Capisci che ti potevano uccidere? Loro volevano solo me, perché ti sei messo in pericolo!?"

"Perché ci tengo a te Sharon e non voglio che nessuno ti possa fare del male!" Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Sì ma così ci hai esposti entrambi, da sola avrei potuto gestire la cosa diversamente!" Rispose lei alzando la voce.

"Che cosa? Di cosa stiamo parlando!?" Alzò anche lui la voce.

"Sono un ufficiale di polizia, mi so difendere Andy!" Urlò lei.

"Lo so benissimo. Continui a ripeterlo, sei un ufficiale di polizia e ti sai difendere e allora? Io voglio difenderti!"

"Andy potevano ucciderti e io non avrei potuto fare nulla. Da sola avrei potuto prendere più tempo e dare l'opportunità alla squadra di trovarmi!"

"Nessuno aveva idea di dove fossi Sharon, potevano uccidere anche te e la squadra poteva trovarti il giorno dopo, morta!"

"Questo non lo puoi sapere!"

"No, non lo sapevo neanche quando mi hanno portato via! Ho passato la notte sperando che quell'uomo non ti uccidesse! Mi sono dovuto fidare delle parole di quel bastardo!" Urlò lui. Silenzio.

"Cosa ti dà tanto fastidio? Sì, sono preoccupato per te? Qual è il problema, oppure è un problema per te?" Mormorò lui.

"Smettila Andy!"

"Di cosa hai paura Sharon? Perché questa è la vera domanda!" Silenzio. Lei si allontanò da lui.

"Senti lasciamo stare, ho bisogno di un po' d'aria!" Disse lui uscendo e sbattendo la porta.

"Andy aspetta ..." Mormorò lei guardandolo andare via.

Continua …


	10. Chapter 10

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 10

Andy uscì di casa e si incamminò verso la strada. La loro discussione non era passata inosservata e la madre di Sharon era andata da sua figlia. Flanagan si alzò e seguì Flynn. Ormai lo aveva quasi raggiunto.

"Jonny non ho bisogno della scorta, lasciami da solo!" Urlò Andy.

"Forse lei no, ma il capitano sì. In realtà anche lei ne ha bisogno, perché lei non sta bene signore. Lei respira, cammina a fatica e muove poco la spalla, come pensa di difendersi o di difendere il capitano? Non è in grado di correre o di avere un corpo a corpo."

"Grazie per la tua opinione Jonny, non ne sentivo il bisogno!" Disse Flynn aumentando il passo, quando all'improvviso Flanagan lo raggiunse e lo buttò a terra, immobilizzandolo con il suo peso.

"Ehi ...?!" Disse Flynn sorpreso.

"Riesce a fare qualcosa signore?" Disse fissando Flynn.

"Aaaargggh… lasciami …" Flynn cercava di opporre resistenza, ma non ne aveva la forza e il suo corpo era tutto dolorante. Faceva fatica a respirare e la presa di Flanagan lo teneva bloccato. Un brivido fece tremare Flynn, ricordava quando era a terra immobile, indifeso e non riusciva a muoversi. In un attimo tornò alla sua mente e al suo corpo il momento in cui lo stavano picchiando, quella sensazione di paura, dolore, terrore lo avvolse.

"Potrei stare qui tutta la notte e lei non riuscirebbe a fermarmi." Disse Flanagan, mollò la presa e si alzò. Rimase lì a guardare Flynn, steso a terra. Faceva fatica a respirare e non opponeva più resistenza, nei suoi occhi non c'era più la voglia di resistere, ma la rabbia di quello che aveva subito.

"Vuole una mano ad alzarsi signore?" Chiese Flanagan gentilmente.

"Ce la faccio da solo … "Disse Flynn stringendo i denti, aveva un male intenso, ma il suo orgoglio gli doleva ancora di più. Flanagan lo aiutò ad alzarsi e disse: "L'aiuto signore, lei è ancora in convalescenza."

"Non voglio il tuo aiuto!" Urlò Flynn. "Stammi lontano! Non mi toccare!"

"Scusi se l'ho messa a terra, ma volevo che capisse che ora ha bisogno di aiuto e di questo non se ne deve vergognare."

"Va' al diavolo!" Disse Flynn arrabbiato, si rimise in piedi e a fatica ritornò verso la casa. Flanagan lo seguì da lontano questa volta, capiva che Flynn era più ferito nell'orgoglio che nel fisico. Arrivato a casa, salì direttamente in camera. Rusty voleva intervenire, ma Philip lo fermò, Sharon e Andy avevano bisogno di tempo e dovevano chiarirsi tra di loro.

Sharon e sua madre erano in cucina, lei le stava spiegando che questa ultima esperienza aveva segnato sia lei che Andy e avevano bisogno di tempo per realizzare quello che era successo. Quando lo sentì rientrare in casa, si congedò da sua madre e salì in camera.

Lui era davanti al letto, stava tremando. L'ansia e l'angoscia si erano impadronite del suo corpo, stava rivivendo quell'esperienza dolorosa e cercava di mantenere la calma.

Lei entrò in camera e lo vide. "Andy." Silenzio. "Andy, tutto a posto?"

"Lasciami stare Sharon …" Mormorò lui. Stava cercando di recuperare calma e lucidità.

"Andy, va tutto bene?" Disse lei avvicinandosi a lui. "Tu stai tremando, cosa ti è successo?"

"Lasciami!" Lui si allontanò da lei.

"No, non ti lascio stare! Andy guardami, cosa ti è successo?!"

"Vuoi proprio saperlo!?" Silenzio "Sono uscito per fare un giro, Jonny mi ha seguito. La mia scorta, cazzo, non mi molla un momento! Mi ha fatto capire chiaramente perché sono qui con noi. Mi ha atterrato senza problemi. Non sono riuscito ad opporre la minima resistenza! Ho fatto anche fatica a rialzarmi! Maledizione!" Urlò Andy disperato.

"Andy sei ancora in convalescenza e non dovresti sforzarti. Ti sei fatto male?"

"Non sono riuscito a fermarlo, come posso proteggerti se non riesco ad atterrare uno stronzo qualsiasi?!" Disse lui arrabbiato.

"Andy calmanti."

"No, non mi calmo! Ho iniziato a tremare come una foglia, ho avuto paura. Ho ancora addosso la paura di quell'esperienza. Sono scappato in casa, sono corso qui in camera per cercare un posto sicuro …" La voce si spezzò, lui si mise una mano davanti al volto. "Sono a pezzi e non riesco a difendere la mia famiglia…" Mormorò con le lacrime agli occhi. Lei lo abbracciò.

"Basta Andy, ti prego. Non affliggerti."

"Come posso difenderti?! Non riesco neanche a difendermi da solo! Mi ha atterrato e non ho potuto fare nulla! Maledizione!" Urlò di rabbia e frustrazione.

"Basta Andy, basta così." Mormorò lei abbracciandolo "Ci vuole tempo per guarire nell'animo e nel fisico. Dovrai fare anche la riabilitazione per la spalla. Cerca di essere paziente e stai tranquillo." Silenzio. Lui si calmò un poco, poi disse: "Sei arrabbiata?" Silenzio.

"Andy riposiamo, siamo stanchi. Parleremo domani. E no, non sono arrabbiata." Silenzio.

"Allora sei delusa."

"Non sono delusa."

"Sei delusa da me, perché non riesco a proteggerti."

"Andy cosa stai dicendo? Non sono delusa da te, anzi. Tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per proteggermi. Hai rischiato la tua vita. Io non …. ti hanno picchiato brutalmente …. è per colpa mia!" Disse lei con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Non è colpa tua tesoro." Lui l'abbracciò. "Scusami, sono nervoso. Tutta questa situazione ..."

"Senti abbiamo bisogno entrambi di po' di tempo per superare quello che ci è successo. Adesso andiamo a riposare." Disse lei.

"Mi aiuti a mettere il pigiama, per favore?" Disse lui.

"Certo."

"Grazie." Disse lui tristemente.

"Non c'è alcun problema Andy. Sono qui per aiutarti ben volentieri. Adesso andiamo a riposare." Lei lo aiutò a togliersi i vestiti e a mettersi il pigiama. Poi lui andò a lavarsi i denti in bagno e si mise a letto. Lei intanto si era cambiata e si stava mettendo a letto.

"Devo andare ad un incontro, ne ho bisogno."

"Va bene, vediamo se si può fare e se vuoi ti accompagno."

"Ho già l'accompagnatore, Jonny non mi lascia da solo un momento. Forse ora è nascosto sotto il letto per proteggerci."

"Smettila Andy, stanno solo facendo il loro lavoro." Silenzio.

"Sì, certo. Buonanotte."

"Buonanotte tesoro."

Silenzio. Dopo molto tempo passato a fissare il soffitto, Andy prese sonno. Sharon dormiva già da un po'. Nel cuore della notte, Sharon era tornata in camera, dopo essere andata a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua. Stava per mettersi sotto le lenzuola, quando Andy, sentendo un movimento si era spaventato.

"Noooo …" Era un mormorio, che divenne un lamento. "Lasciami ..."

"Andy svegliati, stai sognando."

"Lasciami …!" Disse ancora addormentato.

"E' un incubo, svegliati Andy."

"NOOOO, NOOO!" Urlò lui spaventato.

"Stai tranquillo, va tutto bene, sei al sicuro." Disse lei cercando di abbracciarlo.

Lui si svegliò di colpo, agitato e sudato. "Oh… scusa … scusa." Mormorò lui.

"Non sei tu che ti devi scusare. Sono tornati gli incubi. Mi dispiace ..." Disse lei abbracciandolo.

"Non è colpa tua, Sharon. Dammi un momento, adesso mi calmo."

Poi sentirono bussare alla porta. "Capitano, tutto a posto? Sono l'agente Jordan!"

"Sì agente Jordan, tutto a posto." Rispose lei.

"Maledizione non ci lasciano mai in pace neanche loro!"

"Andy calmati, sono qui per la nostra protezione." Lui si alzò, dal letto, cominciando a camminare in tondo, era nervoso.

"Avanti Andy, rilassati, va tutto bene." Lei si avvicinò a lui.

"No, non va bene. Non riusciamo più a riposare in pace, maledizione!" Lei cercò di abbracciarlo e di contenere la sua frustrazione. "Calmati Andy. Mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo che ti facessero del male."

"Non è colpa tua Sharon."

"Ti hanno picchiato davanti ai miei occhi e non ho potuto fare nulla." Disse lei con la voce rotta dalle lacrime. "Pensavo di averti perduto. Quando ti ho visto portare via da quegli uomini …. Andy … oh mio dio!"

Lui l'abbracciò: "Non piangere Sharon, ti prego. E' passato, è passato tutto." Lui le accarezzava i capelli.

"No, non stiamo bene, Andy. Non stiamo bene. Tu non riesci a riposare, hai gli incubi, litighiamo, discutiamo ... cosa ci sta succedendo?!" Lei si accasciò a terra e lui si sedette vicino a lei, erano appoggiati al letto, rimasero abbracciati. Delle lacrime scesero dagli occhi di lui. Non sapeva cosa dire per consolarla e per farla sentire al sicuro. Lui stesso si sentiva incapace di tranquillizzarla.

Lei pianse ancora, incapace di fermare le lacrime e il cuore di lui si struggeva per non riuscire a dare pace e fiducia all'unica persona che non voleva perdere. Poi tornarono alla mente di Andy le parole che Julio gli aveva detto quella sera che erano usciti con tutta la squadra: _"Il capitano è una donna forte, ma tanto è forte, quanto è fragile. Devi prenderti cura di lei, Andy. Non darle un colpo al cuore, lei cederebbe."_

Ripensò a quelle parole e solo ora riusciva a capirne il significato. Si asciugò le lacrime dagli occhi e abbracciò Sharon ancora più stretta a lui. "Non ti preoccupare amore mio, riusciremo a superare anche questo momento così difficile. Stai tranquilla, non piangere, vedrai, noi ce la faremo, ne sono sicuro."

Lei si calmò, lui la prese in braccio e la mise a letto, si stese accanto a lei e l'abbracciò.

Non riuscì a prendere sonno subito e rimase a guardarla riposare. Mentre era immerso tra mille pensieri, Sharon si era addormentata. Lui era contento che almeno lei riusciva a riposare. Dopo molto tempo, anche lui stremato, prese sonno.

Il mattino dopo Andy aveva iniziato la sessione di fisioterapia per la spalla, il fisioterapista della polizia era andato direttamente da loro per le sessioni di riabilitazione e Andy voleva guarire il prima possibile e tornare operativo.

Continua …


	11. Chapter 11

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 11

Due giorni dopo il tenente Provenza aveva chiamato il capitano per aggiornarla sui loro progressi nell'indagine e per sapere come stavano lei e Andy.

Sharon sperava che il tenente Provenza avesse qualche buona notizia, l'aveva chiamata chiedendo loro di andare nel pomeriggio in Centrale, inoltre il sergente Eliot aveva chiesto di poter fare ancora qualche domanda ad Andy e vedere se volesse aggiungere qualcosa alla sua dichiarazione precedente.

Dopo pranzo, si organizzarono con la scorta e andarono in Centrale. Entrarono da un'entrata sul retro, in modo che meno persone li potessero vedere. La squadra li stava aspettando e li salutò calorosamente. Dopo i convenevoli, Provenza li aggiornò sugli sviluppi dell'indagine: avevano trovato l'ultimo luogo di detenzione nel quale avevano trovato i loro distintivi e la pistola di Flynn. La borsa del capitano con la pistola l'avevano già recuperata. Avevano trovato le tracce del sangue di Flynn e Provenza solo allora, si era reso conto del brutale pestaggio che Andy aveva subito e capiva tutta la rabbia del suo amico. La pistola di Flynn era stata usata per sparargli alla spalla, la balistica aveva confermato che il proiettile mancante era quello estratto dalla spalla del tenente.

Dopo l'aggiornamento, li portò all'obitorio, dove voleva che vedessero i corpi degli uomini della banda che li aveva sequestrati. C'era stato uno scontro a fuoco, finito con la morte dei cinque componenti del gruppo e due feriti, non gravi, nelle forze dell'ordine.

Entrarono insieme a Provenza nell'obitorio e il dr. Morales fece loro vedere i corpi. Quando Flynn vide i corpi di quegli uomini si irrigidì e si bloccò per un secondo, particolare che non sfuggì al capitano e al tenente Provenza.

"Riconosci tra questi l'uomo che ti ha portato in ospedale?" Chiese Provenza a Flynn.

Lui guardò i cinque corpi, si fermò davanti ad un corpo. Alzò il sopra ciglio destro. "Lui." Indicò il corpo.

"Sei sicuro?"

"Sì è lui."

"Fai con calma, Flynn."

"Ti ho detto che è lui!" Disse Flynn spazientito.

"Ok. Non ti agitare." Silenzio. "Ok, quindi a questo punto ne mancano altri sette. Bene li prenderemo, abbiamo già alcuni riscontri, appena so qualcosa vi aggiornerò. Ora possiamo andare."

Andarono fuori dall'obitorio e si tolsero i camici. Provenza decise di accompagnare Flynn alla Disciplinare, dal sergente Eliot. Quando furono davanti alla porta della Disciplinare, Provenza gli disse: "Stai calmo Andy. Allora scambi due parole con Eliot e poi ci raggiungi alla Crimini Maggiori."

"Non ho nulla da aggiungere a quanto già detto, non capisco il perché di questa ulteriore convocazione."

"La tua dichiarazione precedente era piena di non ricordo, non mi pare. Forse qualcosa in più la potevi dire, non credi?"

"Ho detto quello che dovevo, cosa vuole sapere di più quel bastardo?!"

"Calmati Flynn, racconta ancora quanto accaduto e vedrai che si chiude tutto quanto."

"Speriamo." Disse Flynn sconsolato ed entrò alla Disciplinare. Chiese del sergente Eliot, che lo stava aspettando e lo accompagnò in una saletta per parlare più tranquillamente.

"Prego si accomodi tenente Flynn, come sta?"

"Sto meglio, grazie."

"Allora senta volevo solo farle qualche domanda per chiarire alcuni punti ancora oscuri."

"Va bene."

"Tenente secondo lei, perché dopo che l'hanno picchiata e hanno ottenuto il codice dal capitano Raydor, perché l'hanno voluta portare in ospedale?"

"I sequestratori continuavano a discutere, forse non c'era un accordo tra loro su come fare certe cose."

"Cosa intende per certe cose?"

"Intendo come uccidere un poliziotto. Se volevano uccidermi mi avrebbero sparato in mezzo agli occhi e non alla spalla. Continuavano a discutere e sentivano la pressione dell' arrivo della polizia."

"Secondo lei perché volevano il codice del capitano Raydor, lei ha accesso solo ad un codice di livello 2, non avrebbero potuto accedere a dei livelli superiori?"

"Perché non lo chiede a loro, li può trovare all'obitorio." Rispose Flynn seccato.

"Lei non si è fatto un'idea?"

"No, non mi sono fatto alcuna idea. So solo quanto ho già dichiarato."

"Ok. Ho ancora qualche domanda. Quando era sul furgone che l'ha portato in ospedale, cosa le ha detto il sequestratore?"

"Mi ha detto di rilasciare un comunicato alla stampa e ai media in cui si affermava che io ero morto."

"E poi?"

"E poi cosa?"

"Le ha detto qualcos'altro?"

"Ero ferito, non mi ricordo se avesse detto altro."

"Avete fatto parecchia strada sul furgone, non le ha detto altro?"

"Non che io ricordi."

"Ne è sicuro?"

"Senta sergente Eliot, ero ferito e pensavo di morire, mi ha solo detto di rilasciare il comunicato e così ho fatto."

"Infatti, lei era ferito e pensava di morire, perché non l'ha uccisa tenente? Lei lo ha visto in faccia, era una minaccia per lui, perché l'ha lasciata andare? Cosa le ha chiesto in cambio?" Lo incalzò il sergente Eliot.

"Mi sta interrogando come se fossi un criminale?!" Disse Flynn.

"Risponda alle mie domande!" Disse il sergente Eliot alzando la voce.

"Ho già risposto, l'ho già detto, se vuole credermi. Altrimenti faccia come meglio crede!" Urlò Flynn.

Silenzio.

"Calma tenente, non la sto interrogando come se fosse un criminale, dico solo che ci sono delle domande, che non hanno risposta, tutto qui." Disse con calma Eliot.

"Bè se ne faccia una ragione sergente, non ho più nulla da dire. Posso andare?"

"Certo tenente Flynn. Può andare, grazie per il suo tempo." Disse Eliot scuotendo la testa.

Flynn si alzò e uscì dalla Disciplinare, andò diritto alla Crimini Maggiori con il volto scuro. Il capitano Raydor stava parlando con la squadra, stavano valutando altri indizi per prendere gli ultimi uomini del gruppo che li aveva rapiti. Quando entrò, lei gli andò incontro.

"Bene tenente Flynn, ha concluso con la Disciplinare." Chiese lei.

"Sì capitano, tutto ok." Disse lui abbozzando un sorriso.

"Bene signori vi lasciamo al vostro lavoro e speriamo di vederci presto in circostanze migliori." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Ci vedremo presto capitano è solo questione di tempo." Disse Provenza.

"Grazie a tutti per il vostro impegno. Signori, vogliamo andare?" Disse lei rivolgendosi prima alla squadra e poi ai due agenti di scorta. Con un cenno si avviarono tutti verso l'uscita laterale dalla quale erano entrati.

"Senti Provenza, mi potresti accompagnare ad un incontro. Non voglio andarci con Jonny."

"Ok, vedo cosa posso fare. Tu stai tranquillo Flynn, niente idiozie!"

"Sono attaccati a noi 24 ore su 24, non potrei fare un'idiozia neanche se volessi, maledizione!"

"La convivenza con la scorta ci sta un po'stretta tenente ..." Disse lei.

"Cercheremo di chiudere il caso prima possibile capitano." Disse Provenza.

"Grazie tenente. Se ci fossero novità ci contatti pure."

"Sì, capitano." Disse Provenza.

Salirono in macchina e insieme alla scorta, rientrarono verso la casa dei genitori di Sharon. La giornata era soleggiata e calda. Lungo il tragitto Andy non aveva detto una parola. Era teso e guardava fuori dal finestrino.

"Questa mattina come è andata la tua sessione di fisioterapia?"

"E' andata bene, dovrei recuperare in fretta."

"Ti ha detto quante ne devi fare?"

"Di sicuro ancora quattro."

"Ti ha fatto male?"

"Sì. Mi ha fatto molto male." Silenzio.

"Andy tutto ok?"

"Perché me lo chiedi?"

"Perché sei silenzioso. Vuoi dirmi qualcosa?" Chiese lei.

"No." Silenzio.

"Sei sicuro?"

"Mi stai interrogando Sharon?"

"No. Voglio solo sapere perché all'obitorio eri nervoso."

"Ero nervoso e basta."

"Eri nervoso perché quelli erano gli uomini che ti hanno picchiato?"

"Forse." Silenzio.

"All'obitorio, quell'uomo che hai riconosciuto non era chi ti ha portato in ospedale, vero?"

"Perché dici così?"

"Perché non eri convinto." Disse lei.

"Come fai a dirlo."

"Ti conosco."

"Ero ferito. Magari mi sono sbagliato."

"Hai preferito dire fosse lui."

"E se anche fosse …"

"Perché hai indicato quell'uomo?"

"Mi stai interrogando?" Urlò lui. Silenzio. Lei fermò la macchina a bordo strada.

"Voglio sapere perché hai detto che era quell'uomo?" Silenzio. "Andy!" Silenzio. "Risponda alla domanda tenente!" Disse lei alzando la voce in modalità Darth Raydor. Silenzio.

"Vuoi davvero sapere il perché? Bene! Perché ho dato a quel bastardo la mia parola che non lo avrei più cercato! Perché mi ha salvato la vita! Perché ha salvato la tua, di vita! E perché farei anche un patto con il diavolo per tutta l'eternità se questo dovesse salvarti! Sei Soddisfatta capitano!?" Urlò lui. Silenzio.

"Non avresti dovuto farlo." Mormorò lei.

"Eppure l'ho fatto. Non mi pento di nulla."

"Perché non me ne hai parlato prima?"

"Avevamo già abbastanza motivi di discussione, non volevo aggiungerne un altro."

"Andy è un discorso che dovremo affrontare prima o poi."

"Ti sento lontana anni luce." Silenzio. "Pensi che mi importi di quel bastardo o di quello che può pensare chiunque altro?"

Intanto la macchina della scorta si era fermata dietro di loro, Flanagan era sceso per controllare che fosse tutto in ordine. Si affacciò al finestrino dal conducente. "Tutto a posto capitano?"

"Sì, sì. Tutto ok. Adesso riprendiamo la strada." Flanagan annuì e tornò in macchina. Sharon ripartì e la scorta li seguì.

"Va bene Andy. Ne riparliamo." Disse lei risoluta.

"Se proprio ci tieni." Disse lui e continuò a guardare fuori dal finestrino. Silenzio.

"Alla Disciplinare come è andata? Ne vuoi parlare con me?"

"No."

"Va bene."

Continua…


	12. Capitolo 12

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 12

Il tenente Flynn e il capitano Raydor rientrarono verso casa dei genitori di Sharon. Quando arrivarono, lui scese dalla macchina e andò verso la strada senza dire una parola. Lei scosse la testa. Flanagan seguì Andy, questa volta da lontano. Lei rientrò in casa insieme all'agente Jordan.

Dopo un'oretta Andy rientrò in casa, seguito dall'agente Flanagan. Andy si sedette in veranda.

"Potresti lasciarmi da solo per un po' Jonny e darmi un po' di respiro?" Chiese Andy infastidito.

"Certo tenente." Disse Flanagan rientrando in casa. Quando Sharon lo vide rientrare disse: "Vado in veranda a parlare un po' con Andy." Disse lei uscendo.

"Certo capitano." Disse l'agente Jordan.

Sharon si sedette accanto ad Andy e rimasero in silenzio per un po'.

"Vuoi parlare con me?" Disse lei.

"No."

"Andy, così non sei di aiuto."

"Sto parlando con il capitano oppure con la mia fidanzata?"

"Andy!"

"E' già successo, Sharon! Parlo con te e il capitano mi tratta come se fossi un criminale! Cosa ho fatto di male?! Ti ho solo voluto proteggere e salvare! Eppure non ti va bene! Cosa vuoi che faccia?!" Urlò lui.

"Andy calmati."

"Pensi che mi sia piaciuto vederti con gli incubi per settimane, non riuscire a tranquillizzarti, non essere in grado di farti sentire al sicuro con me? Vederti spaventata mentre facevi le flebo per eliminare quella tossina che ti ha drogata? Pensi che sia stato facile per me?" Silenzio. "Ho dovuto dare la mia parola a quel bastardo, ero senza via d'uscita! Voglio solo vederti serena e al sicuro, sto forse chiedendo troppo?" Urlò lui alzandosi e allontanandosi da lei.

"No, Andy non stai chiedendo troppo, però lui potrebbe ..."

"Ok! Gli ho dato la mia parola! Cosa avrei dovuto fare?! Dimmelo tu!"

"Non lo so cosa avresti potuto fare … "

"Non avevo altra scelta, Sharon." Mormorò lui.

"Quel bastardo ha sfruttato la situazione Andy per metterti nella condizione che non lo avresti più cercato. Questo potrebbe in futuro ritorcersi contro di te."

"Non mi importa, volevo solo che tu fossi salva."

"Andy non ti sto giudicando per come hai agito, dico solo che …"

"Mi stai giudicando invece! Bè non sono un santo, ma questo lo sapevi, cosa ti aspetti da uno come me?! Sono un alcolizzato, ho rovinato la mia famiglia, sono un pessimo amico …" Lei gli andò incontrò e l'abbracciò.

"Sssttt… basta Andy, basta."

"Perché stai con me, ti meriti di meglio Sharon ..." Mormorò lui.

"Perché ti amo Andy e voglio solo te." Silenzio.

"Da quando c'è successo questa cosa, non facciamo altro che discutere e litigare. Speravo che qui, dai tuoi genitori, potessimo tirare il fiato. Invece continuiamo a litigare."

"Abbiamo bisogno entrambi di tirare fuori quello che abbiamo dentro, tutte quelle emozioni che ci stanno consumando, tutto quello che pensiamo, tutto quello che ci ha colpito e ci ha fatto male." Silenzio.

Dopo qualche minuto arrivò Marion era preoccupata per la loro ennesima discussione, i toni si erano alzati parecchio e si sentiva la tensione che c'era tra loro.

Con la scusa di chiedere aiuto per preparare per la cena, Marion si intromise per calmare un po' gli animi. Andy si propose volentieri per aiutarla, aveva bisogno di staccare un po' e pensare ad altro. Lasciarono Sharon in veranda e andarono in cucina, quando Philip li vide entrare uscì in veranda da Sharon. Accese la sua pipa e si sedette vicino a lei. Mise la sua mano su quella di Sharon, voleva solo che sapesse che la sua famiglia era lì con loro.

Marion e Andy prepararono la cena e la serata passò tranquillamente, Andy non aveva detto molte parole a cena. Philip e Marion sentivano che Sharon e Andy avevano ancora bisogno di confrontarsi, li lasciarono soli in soggiorno e con i ragazzi della scorta uscirono in veranda.

"Posso chiederti cosa ti ha chiesto il sergente Eliot?" Chiese lei.

"Lo sai."

"Andy ho letto il tuo rapporto. Era pieno di non ricordo, non so. Sapevi che prima o poi sarebbero tornati alla carica, il sergente Eliot non è uno stupido."

"Certo lo hai addestrato bene, il tuo caro sergente Eliot!"

"Andy!"

"Non gli ho raccontato di aver dato la mia parola a quel bastardo in cambio della tua incolumità. E non intendo dirlo ad altri che a te."

"Quindi cosa gli hai detto?" Chiese lei.

"Quindi niente. Non ho aggiunto nulla di più di quello che avevo già dichiarato."

"Eliot come l'ha presa?"

"Non mi interessa come l'ha presa, ok?" Silenzio.

"Di cosa hai paura?" Chiese lei. Silenzio.

"Ho solo paura di essere ancora vivo. Ho paura di perderti e di non riuscire a proteggerti. Ho paura di quello che ci sta succedendo. Io ti amo Sharon e sarei morto ancora e ancora, pur di saperti viva. Eppure siamo ancora qui a discutere di quel bastardo, di Eliot e di tutta questa maledetta storia!" Silenzio. "Tu, di cosa hai paura?"

"Per colpa mia ti hanno picchiato davanti ai miei occhi e abbiamo rischiato di morire tutti e due. Ero convinta di averti perduto, Andy e non voglio più provare una sensazione simile. Ho ancora paura e non voglio farti del male."

"Tu hai paura di amarmi e non vuoi più toccarmi."

"Sei ancora ferito Andy."

"Le mie costole guariranno e anche la spalla. Il mio cuore, se tu lo spezzi, non guarirà mai più." Disse lui.

"Andy io ti amo, non voglio farti del male."

"Tu non mi farai mai del male. Tu mi fai solo bene."

Poi videro Marion e Philip rientrare in casa velocemente e andare da loro in soggiorno. Philip cominciò a chiudere tutte le finestre.

"Tutto bene mamma?"

"I ragazzi della scorta ci hanno detto di rientrare e di aspettarli dentro e di chiudere tutte le finestre."

"Cosa sta succedendo?" Chiese lei allarmata.

"Vado a vedere." Disse lui.

"Tu non ti muovi!" Disse lei risoluta.

"Pensi che dovrei rimanere qui ad aspettare?" Chiese lui.

"Esatto! Ci sono loro apposta per la nostra sicurezza."

"Non sono d'accordo, posso essere d'aiuto e poi non sappiamo neanche cosa sia successo!"

"Tenente lei non si muove e questo è un ordine!" Disse lei risoluta. Lui scosse la testa e si allontanò da lei.

In quel momento entrò l'agente Jordan: "Capitano c'è una macchina che ci ha insospettito, l'abbiamo vista girare varie volte qui intorno. E' la stessa che gira da due giorni, pensavamo fosse un vicino, ma ora crediamo che sia qualcosa di più. Per favore rimanete qui, tutti insieme."

"Con una pistola in più forse potremmo difenderci meglio." Disse Flynn.

"Perché hai un'altra pistola?" Chiese lei sorpresa.

"Certo, sono un poliziotto. E' nella mia borsa, sotto il cambio asciugamani."

"Vado a prenderla io." Disse il capitano.

"Ma Sharon … "

"Tu non ti muovi, rimani qui con loro, è un ordine tenente!" Disse lei e salì su in camera per prendere la pistola.

"Flanagan sta facendo un giro di controllo qui fuori, intanto avviso il tenente Provenza." Disse Jordan prendendo un'altra pistola dalle sue cose. "Comunque sono d'accordo con lei, una pistola in più fa sempre comodo, le do anche questa, l'ho portato in caso …. Ha capito."

"Grazie agente Jordan, finalmente qualcuno che mi ascolta." Disse Flynn e prese la pistola e la controllò. Intanto Sharon era scesa con la pistola di Flynn. "L'agente Jordan è stato previdente quanto me." Disse Andy mostrando a Sharon la pistola che gli aveva dato Jordan.

Lei scosse la testa e ammiccò un sorriso. Rientrò anche l'agente Flanagan: "Fuori sembra tutto tranquillo, però preferirei che nessuno uscisse per stasera."

"Ho avvisato il tenente Provenza, manderà un paio di auto senza insegne a fare qualche giro qui intorno." Disse Jordan dopo aver chiuso la chiamata con Provenza.

"Come ci organizziamo?" Chiese Flynn.

"Facciamo in questo modo: stiamo tutti insieme, Jordan con i suoi genitori e io con voi due. Jordan fai un controllo delle camere."

"Ok." Rispose Jordan e andò a controllare che le camere fossero a posto.

"Bene e noi cosa facciamo?"

"Tu non fai nulla, sei ferito e in convalescenza." Disse Sharon.

"Per fortuna mi hanno dato una pistola, qualcuno crede ancora che io sia in grado di usarla…"

"Tenente!"

"Capitano!"

"Calma, signori. Calma. E' solo una precauzione. Il tenente Provenza ha detto che manderà delle auto per controllare la zona e poi valuteremo se rinforzare la vostra scorta."

"Come rinforzare la scorta? Non siamo già abbastanza?" Protestò Flynn.

"Andy smettila!"

"Non finirà mai questa storia …" Disse lui sconsolato e si sedette sul divano.

Intanto Jordan aveva fatto il giro di tutte le stanze ed era tutto quanto a posto. Marion e Philip prepararono del thè caldo per tutti sperando che non capitasse nulla di pericoloso. Riordinarono e si ritirarono nella loro camera, lasciando il soggiorno a loro. La televisione era accesa, ma nessuno la stava guardando.

"Andiamo a riposare, Andy."

"Ok."

"Uno di noi rimarrà qui di turno sveglio, in qualsiasi caso."

"Va bene, grazie." Disse lei.

Il capitano e Andy si ritirarono nella loro camera, non era stata una gran serata, erano tutti nervosi e preoccupati, speravano solo che il giorno dopo tutto potesse andare meglio.

Andy era a letto già da un paio di ore, ma non riusciva a prendere sonno. Era agitato e continuava a pensare a tutto quello che era loro successo e alle discussioni con Sharon. Si alzò e scese in soggiorno. Trovò Flanagan di turno, era sveglio, seduto sul divano.

"Posso farti compagnia Mark?" Chiese lui.

"Ma allora sa il mio nome?"

"Certo che lo so, me lo hai detto la prima volta che ci siamo incontrati. Eravamo in ospedale, ricordi?" Disse Andy tranquillamente.

"Sì mi ricordo, ma lei non mi ha mai chiamato per nome?"

"Beh adesso puoi chiamarmi Andy e io ti chiamo Mark, così siamo a posto."

"Va bene Andy. Però non speri che non le stia più addosso tenente, io ho i miei ordini."

"Certo Mark, so come funziona. Senti, lo vuoi un thè caldo?"

"Sarebbe magnifico." Rispose Mark.

Andy andò in cucina seguito da Mark e preparò il thè per entrambi.

"Senti Mark mi voglio scusare per come mi sono comportato. Tu non c'entri nulla e hai i tuoi ordini. Sono solo un po' nervoso ad avervi in giro, tutto qui. Sono sempre stato abituato a difendermi da solo e tutta questa situazione è nuova per me."

"Non ci sono problemi tenente … ehm Andy. E' tutto ok. Anch'io sono stato ferito in guerra e ho perso dei compagni. Sono rimasto due mesi in ospedale, la capisco benissimo."

"Due mesi in ospedale?"

"Mi sono preso due colpi alla gamba e uno alla spalla. La capisco e so anche quanto faccia male la riabilitazione."

"Mi dispiace. Hai perso dei compagni?" Chiese Andy, intanto l'acqua si era scaldata e l'aveva messa nella teiera con il thè. Prese due tazze e lo zucchero.

"In guerra è così. Non siamo tornati tutti vivi. Io sono stato fortunato."

Sentirono dei passi, si girarono e videro Sharon entrare in cucina verso loro.

"Sei qui? Ti stavo cercando." Disse lei.

"Non riuscivo a dormire e non volevo svegliarti, così sono venuto a scambiare due parole con Mark."

"Stiamo migliorando Andy …. Adesso lo chiami per nome." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Sì, lo chiamo per nome, però mi sta sempre in mezzo alle balle, …. La mia scorta!" Disse ammiccando a Mark.

"E' un piacere Andy, è un vero piacere!" Rispose sorridendo Mark.

"Gradisci del thè Sharon?" Chiese Andy.

"Perché no? Tanto non ho molto sonno nemmeno io." Andy versò del thè in un'altra tazza e la porse a Sharon.

Continuarono a chiacchierare tranquillamente per il resto della notte. Poi Jordan scese per dare il cambio a Flanagan. Andy e Sharon rimasero ancora un po' a parlare serenamente e poi decisero che era meglio andare a riposare un poco. Quando rientrarono in camera erano più rilassati e riuscirono prendere sonno quasi subito.

Continua …


	13. Chapter 13

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 13

Il giorno dopo Provenza avvisò il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn, che le macchine che aveva mandato di pattuglia non avevano riscontrato alcun fatto anomalo e alcuna macchina sospetta, ma le precauzioni non erano mai abbastanza. Decisero che avrebbero lasciato per la notte un'altra auto di scorta in supporto e poi avrebbero visto come andavano le cose.

La giornata passò tranquillamente, Sharon e Andy avevano parlato e avevano deciso di parlare al più presto con il dr. Joe per poter chiarire tutte le loro emozioni. Andy era ancora un po' nervoso, perché non era ancora andato ai suoi incontri e adesso cominciava a sentirne il bisogno. Aveva già chiesto a Provenza di poterci andare, ma senza la scorta.

Andy stava meglio con la spalla, erano già due settimane che faceva fisioterapia e si offrì di preparare la cena. Mangiarono tutti con gusto e l'atmosfera era più rilassata e serena. Dopo aver sistemato la cucina Sharon andò da Andy: "Senti andiamo a fare due passi qui davanti, solo noi due."

"Ti dimentichi di Jonny e Jimmy."

"Giusto. Allora vieni, so dove andare per rimanere da soli." Lo prese per mano e lo portò su verso le camere.

"Cosa vuoi fare?"

"Mia madre mi ha detto che qui c'è un posto … dove si può …" Salirono le scale e andarono oltre le camere, fino alle scale che portavano sul tetto.

"Capitano, mi stupisci ..." Disse lui divertito.

"Sssst! Muoviti e sta zitto!" Disse lei salendo le scale.

"Arrivo!"

Salirono sul tetto della casa, uscendo dall'abbaino della soffitta. "Non ci posso credere …"

"Fai attenzione e abbassa la voce!" Mormorò lei.

"Eccomi."

Si sedettero tutti e due sul tetto della casa e guardarono le stelle e la luna. Si abbracciarono.

"Che pace che c'è qui."

"Hai visto che bello!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Hai avuto una grande idea."

"La luna è bellissima stasera." Disse lei.

"Tu sei bellissima. E' un po' che non te lo dico."

"Andy..."

"Sei bellissima amore mio, più di questa luna splendente!" Lui si girò e la baciò. Lei rispose al bacio e rimasero abbracciati per un po'. Silenzio.

"Da quassù è tutto più bello ..."

"Che pace."

"Ti amo tesoro mio e ti amo più della mia vita."

"Ti amo anch'io Andy e non voglio perderti per nulla al mondo."

Rimasero abbracciati a guardare la luna e a godersi la serata. Marion era salita nella loro camera per vedere se tutto andasse bene, quando la vide aperta e la scala per l'abbaino aperta, capì dove erano andati, ne aveva parlato apposta a Sharon. Si sporse un poco e da lontano li vide abbracciati. Sorrise e scese da Philip per dirgli di stare pure tranquillo, perché Sharon e Andy avevano trovato il loro punto di incontro.

Dopo aver trascorso il resto della serata abbracciati ed essersi tranquillizzati, Sharon e Andy tornarono nella loro camera.

"Mi aiuti a mettere il pigiama?" Chiese lui.

"Intanto togliamo questa… e rilassati …" Lei gli sfilò la maglietta e poi si sfilò la sua di maglietta.

"Ehi, ma…"

"Mi sei mancato e adesso ti voglio solo per me. …togliamo il resto …" Lei gli slacciò la cintura, tolse le scarpe e gli sfilò i pantaloni e le calze.

"Aspetta Sharon …. Ti stai approfittando di me, perché sono ferito …" Disse lui ammiccando.

"Taci tenente!" Mormorò lei tirandogli il suo reggiseno.

"Questa è tortura!" Disse lui ridendo con il reggiseno in faccia.

"Siamo solo all'inizio …" Lei si sfilò gli slip e li tirò addosso a lui. Si sdraiò su di lui e gli sfilò i boxer, tirandoli dietro di lei. Appoggiò i suoi seni sul suo piacere, sorridendo.

"Sharon …. Ohhh … "Mormorò lui.

"Sì tenente?" Miagolò lei.

"Così mi uccidi, ma morirò felice …"

"Perché non ti rilassi …" Lei si sdraiò sopra di lui e andò a baciarlo. Lui rispose al bacio, si staccarono per riprendere fiato e appoggiarono le loro fronti l'una contro l'altra. Sorrisero, felici.

"Mi sei mancata tanto anche tu, amore mio. Sembravamo lontani anni luce e adesso …"

"Non ho ancora finito con te …" Lei riprese a baciarlo e scese sul suo petto, lo baciò vicino alle sue ferite, accanto ai cerotti che aveva alla spalla. "Ti faccio male?" Mormorò lei.

"Non mi fai mai male, tu mi fa solo bene Sharon. Ti amo."

"Ti amo anch'io … e ti voglio ..." Disse lei con voce piena di desiderio. Si baciarono e sentirono il respiro l'uno dell'altro, erano vivi.

"Sei bellissima amore mio."

"Ti voglio."

"Ti voglio anch'io." Si baciarono e si assaporarono l'uno l'altro.

Lui si girò sopra di lei e cominciò a baciarle il collo e scese giù fino ai seni, lei mormorava di piacere. Scese ancora con i suoi baci, facendola gemere, poi entrò lentamente dentro di lei. Lei si inarcò, aderendo il suo corpo a quello di Andy. Lui cominciò a muoversi, sentendola gemere di piacere intensificò il ritmo, finchè non vennero insieme. Sudati e sfiniti rimasero sdraiati l'uno accanto all'altra, felici, di essersi ritrovati.

/

Il mattino seguente, dopo la sua sessione di riabilitazione, Andy decise di chiamare Provenza.

"Andy tutto ok?" Chiese Provenza preoccupato.

"Sì tranquillo."

"Il capitano?"

"Sta bene." Silenzio. "Senti Provenza ho bisogno di andare ai miei incontri e sto parlando seriamente."

"Lo so, ti accompagno, così prendi fiato anche dalla scorta, ok."

"Va bene, ti aspetto."

"Ok, ci vediamo tra un paio di ore."

"Ok."

"Eh… Flynn… tutto ok?!"

"Tutto ok."

Andy era nervoso, sentiva che doveva andare ai suoi incontri, era troppo tempo che non ci andava e stava perdendo la pazienza. La convivenza con la scorta e con i genitori di Sharon gli stavano stretti.

Dopo un paio di ore Provenza lo avvisò che sarebbe arrivato nel pomeriggio. Quella mattina Rusty si era unito a loro, per trascorrere una giornata con Sharon e i suoi genitori. Avevano pranzato tutti insieme e poi Philip e Rusty si erano spostati in veranda per una partita di scacchi, invece Andy aveva preferito pulire e sistemare la cucina, in attesa di Provenza. Sharon e sua madre erano in soggiorno a chiacchierare.

Nel primo pomeriggio la macchina di Provenza arrivò davanti alla casa dei genitori di Sharon, non era da solo, con lui c'era Paul, lo sponsor di Andy. Quando li vide, Andy sorrise, non si aspettava una visita da parte di Paul e ne fu felice, andò loro incontro.

"Ciao Andy!" Disse Paul uscendo dalla macchina e dietro di lui scese anche Whisky, il suo lupo cecoslavacco.

"Paul! Che bello vederti! Ehi, ma c'è anche Whisky!?" Andy andò incontro a Paul e lo abbracciò cordialmente. Poi prese a coccolare il cane, che gli fece le feste.

"Ciao Whisky come stai cucciolone?!" Disse Flynn accarezzandolo.

Paul era un uomo alto, vicino all'età di Provenza, di bell'aspetto e affettuoso nei confronti di Andy.

"Allora Andy, cosa combini di bello? Provenza mi ha detto che sei in ritiro?!" Disse Paul sorridendo.

"Ha sempre voglia di scherzare Provenza." Disse Flynn imbarazzato.

"Ciao Flynn." Disse Provenza.

"Ciao Provenza, grazie per avermi portato Paul!"

"Se tu non puoi andare agli incontri, gli incontri vengono da te." Disse Provenza sorridendo.

"Paul è meglio! Vieni, voglio presentarti Sharon e i suoi genitori."

Intanto Sharon era uscita in veranda, seguita dai suoi genitori. Conosceva Paul solo per le poche cose che Andy le aveva raccontato, ma non lo aveva mai incontrato di persona. Andy era felice come un bambino.

"Sharon ti presento Paul. Questo bel cucciolone è Whisky!"

"E' un piacere conoscerla Paul. Ho sentito tanto parlare di lei." Disse Sharon stringendo la mano di Paul.

"Il piacere è mio. Diamoci del tu." Disse lui, stringendo la mano. "Non sai quanto ho sentito parlare di te. Andy, mi avevi detto che Sharon è una bella donna, ma sei stato modesto, lei è … bellissima!" Disse rivolto ad Andy.

"Grazie Paul." Disse Sharon arrossendo un po'.

"Ehm… Paul ti presento anche Marion e Philip, sono i genitori di Sharon." Disse Andy.

"Piacere di conoscervi signori, Philip e Marion."

"Benvenuto nella nostra casa Paul." Disse Philip stringendogli la mano.

"E poi c'è Rusty."

"Piacere." Disse Rusty porgendogli la mano.

"Ecco Rusty, bene, ho sentito parlare molto anche di te, mi fa piacere conoscerti." Disse stringendogli la mano.

"Che bel cane!" Disse Rusty accarezzando Whisky.

"Vuole sempre le coccole, sembra un lupo della steppa, ma in realtà è un cucciolo da divano!" Disse Paul "Vieni Whisky e fa il bravo." Subito il cane gli andò vicino e si sedette accanto a Paul.

"Se volete accomodarvi, ho preparato una torta e delle bibite ..." Disse Marion.

"Andy e Paul credo che vogliano parlare un po'. Noi ci mettiamo in soggiorno e non vedo l'ora di assaggiare la tua torta Marion." Disse Provenza entrando e invitando gli altri a seguirli, compresi i due ragazzi della scorta. Entrarono tutti e rimasero solo Sharon, Andy e Paul.

"Rimanete pure in veranda a scambiare due parole. Ci vediamo dopo." Disse Sharon entrando in casa.

"Whisky, fa il bravo!" Disse Paul al cane, che seguì Sharon in casa.

Andy e Paul parlarono per un paio d'ore. Andy raccontò delle ultime vicende che avevano vissuto con Sharon. La sua voglia di bere, il suo rapporto d'amicizia con Provenza, il lavoro e le difficoltà con gli ultimi eventi che lo avevano provato fisicamente e psicologicamente. Paul ascoltò Andy, come sempre e come sempre sorrise cercando parole di incoraggiamento e speranza per lui. Poi gli chiese: "Andy boy perché non ti sposi con Sharon?"

"Perché mi stai facendo questa domanda?" Chiese lui sorpreso.

"Perché da quello che mi stai raccontando tieni a lei e vuoi passare il resto della vita con lei, bè cosa aspetti? Perché non ti butti?"

"Sai i nostri precedenti matrimoni …. Poi c'è Rusty ..."

"A parte tutte queste scuse. Di cosa hai veramente paura Andy boy?" Silenzio. "Andy."

"Se mi dice di no …" Mormorò lui.

"E' un rischio che devi correre. E se ti dicesse di sì?! Perché vedrai che ti dirà di sì. Non hai visto la luce degli occhi di quella donna quando ti guarda? Il sorriso che ha solo per te? Saresti un pazzo a fartela scappare …. Buttati Andy boy e non avere paura …" Silenzio.

"Tu dici." Disse lui poco convinto.

"Sì. Credimi, te lo dico io!"

"Provenza non la pensa come te." Mormorò Andy.

"Ahahhahaha … Provenza non l'ha mai pensata come me, eppure è il tuo migliore amico e darebbe la vita per te. Ma sarebbe felice per entrambi, lo sai anche tu."

"Grazie Paul, ci rifletterò."

"Non aspettare troppo, hai visto quanto può essere breve e felice la vita. Comunque pensaci."

"Ci rifletterò Paul."

"Ringrazia il tuo amico Provenza, mi ha chiamato e mi ha detto che eri in difficoltà. Ricordati che quando vuoi, io ci sono, basta che mi chiami."

"Va bene, ringrazierò Provenza."

"Dici che avranno lasciato qualche fetta di torta?"

"Con Provenza nei dintorni sarà molto difficile! Ahahahaha…" Disse Andy ridendo.

Entrarono in casa, Andy sembrava sereno e felice di avere Paul con sé. Marion e Philip intanto erano andati a fare la spesa e Rusty stava lavorando al pc, mentre Provenza stava parlando con Sharon.

Quando i genitori di Sharon rientrarono dalla spesa, lei chiese loro se potevano invitare Provenza e Paul per cena, Andy sembrava sereno e felice come non lo era stato da parecchio tempo.

Continua …


	14. Chapter 14

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 14

Philip e Marion accettarono volentieri di avere a cena sia Provenza che Paul. Entrambi accettarono l'invito e Andy si mise subito ai fornelli per preparare qualcosa di speciale. Intanto Sharon aveva chiesto a Paul se potevano scambiare qualche parola insieme.

"Come posso dire di no ad una donna così bella?"

"Grazie Paul. Ci mettiamo fuori in veranda?"

"Va benissimo."

"Allora Andy mi ha detto che vi conoscete da parecchi anni?"

"Sì, conosco Andy da quando ha deciso di smettere di bere. Da allora ci sentiamo spesso. Conosco tutte le sue vicissitudini, ma da quando tu sei entrata nella sua vita …. Bè … direi che è un uomo felice!"

"Non esagererei."

"Credimi, è proprio così! Lui è cambiato molto, ha fatto molti passi in avanti. Ma la tua presenza nella sua vita lo ha reso … un uomo diverso, in meglio."

"Anch'io sono felice con lui."

"Lo so. Si vede."

"Sei una persona molto positiva Paul. La tua presenza ha rasserenato Andy. Ti ringrazio per questo, ne aveva davvero bisogno."

"Voglio bene a Andy. E' un bravo ragazzo, ha un caratteraccio, però un bravo ragazzo. E' un momento difficile per lui, però vedrai, è proprio in questi momenti che verrà fuori il meglio da parte sua."

/

Trascorsero una serata tranquilla tutti insieme, Andy aveva cucinato e aveva dato il meglio di sé. Provenza aveva rallegrato tutti raccontando le sue avventure con Flynn. Persino i due ragazzi della scorta si erano sbellicati dal ridere dai loro racconti. Finita la cena, Philip e Paul scambiarono due parole, Marion e Sharon stavano riordinando in cucina e Rusty stava parlando con i ragazzi della scorta in veranda.

"Ottima cena Flynn! Abbiamo mangiato davvero bene!" Disse Provenza.

"Sono contento che ti sia piaciuto, ti sei mangiato tutto quanto!" Disse soddisfatto Andy.

"Ho apprezzato."

"Senti Provenza, andiamo a fare due passi, da soli." Chiese Flynn.

"Mi devo preoccupare?"

"No, voglio solo parlare con te, da solo."

"Bene, andiamo." Scesero dalla veranda e si incamminarono lungo la strada, Flanagan si era alzato, pronto a seguirli.

"Rimani pure lì, Flanagan, ci sono io con Flynn." Disse Provenza, indicando all'agente di rimanere in casa.

"Agli ordini tenente Provenza." Disse Flanagan e si fermò in veranda.

"Come sarebbe agli ordini tenente Provenza?! Sta scherzando!" Disse Flynn sorpreso.

"Gli ho detto io di starti attaccato a culo e che se ti fosse successo qualcosa, avrei chiesto la sua testa."

"Ah. Non lo sapevo. Allora ecco perchè ..."

"Non devi sapere tutto quanto Flynn. Allora di cosa mi devi parlare?" Silenzio. "Andy."

"Quando ci hai portato all'obitorio per riconoscere l'uomo che mi aveva portato in ospedale e io ne ho riconosciuto uno …"

"Non era lui, vero?" Disse Provenza.

"Come lo hai capito?"

"Andy, ti conosco. Hai alzato il sopra ciglio destro ed eri nervoso come una recluta. Ho capito subito che non era l'uomo giusto. Resta solo una domanda a cui dare risposta: perché?"

"Senti Provenza … ero ferito ..."

"Sì, lo so. Me lo hai raccontato e così c'è scritto nel tuo rapporto. Però non mi hai detto cosa ti ha chiesto quell'uomo." Silenzio. "Senti Andy, lo so che per te non è stata una passeggiata e questa volta avete rischiato parecchio. Per me non ci sono problemi a dichiarare quell'uomo, come colui che ti ha portato in ospedale, però non vorrei avere sorprese, mi capisci vero?"

"Ho dovuto fare un patto con quel bastardo, Provenza. Mi aveva detto che se volevo salvare Sharon avrei dovuto far uscire il comunicato stampa e in cambio io non lo avrei più cercato. Pur di salvare Sharon, gli ho dato la mia parola. Sharon è salva e per me, il cadavere all'obitorio è lui."

"Capisco. Lo hai detto al capitano?"

"Lo ha capito da sola."

"Lo immaginavo." Silenzio. "Si è arrabbiata, vero?"

"Non sai quanto." Silenzio. "Volevo solo che lei fosse salva, non volevo altro. L'ho trovata viva e per me va bene così, lo rifarei ancora mille volte. Abbiamo discusso ferocemente su questo punto, però per me rimane la mia vecchia dichiarazione: l'uomo morto all'obitorio è colui che mi ha portato all'ospedale." Disse Flynn fissandolo negli occhi.

"Ok, vediamo come sistemare le cose nel modo migliore. Parlerò con il capitano a suo tempo anche di questo. Comunque siamo vicini alla cattura di tutta la banda. Questi criminali sono stati assoldati per rubare delle prove e anche se la sicurezza è stata infranta solo parte delle prove sono state rubate. Ora sembra che il committente li stia facendo venire allo scoperto. Si tratta di poco tempo e li prenderemo tutti, anche l'FBI ci ha dato assistenza con mezzi e uomini, credo che il capo Howard sia in debito con il capitano. Sistemeremo tutto quanto." Silenzio. "Di cos'altro mi dovevi parlare?"

"Mi faresti un favore?" Chiese Andy.

"Di cosa si tratta?!"

"Vorrei che mi accompagnassi in città, quando sei libero."

"Per quale motivo?"

"Perché voglio comprare un anello a Sharon, voglio chiederle di sposarmi!" Silenzio. "Provenza? …" Silenzio. "Bè grazie! Pensavo mi dicessi …. Che ne so … congratulazioni! Ottima scelta! Bravo!" Silenzio. "Provenza?!"

"Sei un idiota Flynn! Però era ora che ti decidessi!" Disse Provenza sorridendo.

"Come? Sei d'accordo?"

"Sì! Direi di sì …"

"Non sai quanto sono felice di questo Provenza, mi sono tolto un peso…. "Disse Flynn abbracciando Provenza.

"Ehi, ma che fai? Mi abbracci? Sono sempre il tuo diretto superiore. Già sorvolo sul fatto che sei fidanzato con il capitano, ma niente smancerie con me, siamo d'accordo?!"

"Grazie Provenza. Grazie di cuore per avermi portato Paul, non sai quanto ne sia felice."

"Lo so, per questo l'ho portato. Ora sei un più tranquillo?" Disse Provenza sorridendo.

"Sì ora sono tranquillo e contento."

"Bene, allora rientriamo, si è fatto tardi e noi dobbiamo rientrare a L.A."

Rientrarono verso casa, Provenza e Paul decisero che era ora di tornare a L.A. Salutarono tutti cordialmente e Andy li accompagnò alla macchina. Provenza salutò brevemente Flynn e salì in macchina, sapeva che i due dovevano salutarsi. Andy e Paul scambiarono ancora qualche parola, poi Paul abbracciò affettuosamente Andy, gli diede uno sbuffetto sulla guancia e salì in macchina, seguito da Whisky. Flynn li vide partire e andare via tra il buio della sera. Sharon aveva assistito a tutta la scena dalla veranda: Andy sembrava un ragazzino che saluta il padre che sta partendo per un lungo viaggio. Era rimasto a fissare la macchina andare via, come se un pezzo di lui, stesse andando via. Andy tornò verso di lei un po' triste e pensieroso, ma quando alzò lo sguardo e incontrò i suoi occhi, allora sorrise, sapeva dove era la felicità. Lei lo baciò, felice di aver ritrovato il suo Andy. Rientrarono in casa, era stata una serata incantevole. Rusty sarebbe partito il giorno dopo per L.A. Si ritirarono tutti nelle loro stanze.

"Paul è davvero una persona eccezionale."

"Paul è un grande." Disse Flynn sorridendo.

"Sono contenta di vederti sereno Andy, era parecchio tempo che non ti vedevo così felice. Sono stata contenta di aver conosciuto Paul. Finalmente abbino un viso alla persona di cui mi hai raccontato."

"Paul è molto speciale per me, non è solo il mio sponsor. Provenza mi ha fatto un regalo inaspettato e molto gradito. Gli aveva detto che avevo bisogno dei miei incontri e così lui mi ha portato Paul. Sono molto contento."

"Bene Andy, allora adesso andiamo a riposare."

"Sì. Oggi è stata una giornata emozionante."

Continua …


	15. Capitolo 15

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 15

Due giorni dopo Provenza si presentò di buon mattino a casa dei genitori di Sharon, con la scusa di accompagnare Flynn ai suoi incontri, andarono entrambi in città per acquistare l'anello. Andy era agitato, non era sicuro di cosa comprare. Quando furono al negozio di gioielli, rimase a fissare la vetrina degli anelli, senza trovare quello giusto. Alla fine dopo aver passato mezz'ora a guardare le vetrine, si convinse a farsi consigliare.

"Senta vorrei un anello speciale per una donna speciale. Ho visto questi anelli …"

"Ne abbiamo per tutti gusti e per tutti i prezzi."

"Dicono che i diamanti sono i migliori amici delle donne." Disse Flynn.

"Il signore ha buon gusto e soprattutto buon senso. La sua è una donna fortunata." Disse il commesso.

"Quello fortunato sono io, spero risponda di sì, alla mia proposta."

"Guarda bene Flynn, guarda bene le cifre."

"Non importa, Provenza, voglio qualcosa di speciale."

"Allora se mi permette le proporrei questo anello, unico, per una donna unica, mi sembra di capire." Tirò fuori da una teca un cofanetto con dentro un anello di diamanti.

"Wow, ma è stupendo." Esclamò Flynn.

"Questo è uno dei nostri Top Ring, una linea unica e speciale." Disse sorridendo.

"Posso vederlo?" Disse lui sgranando gli occhi.

"Certo signore."

"Guarda Provenza è bellissimo, è quello giusto per lei!"

"In effetti è un anello molto bello." Disse Provenza.

"Lo prendo!"

"Visto il suo entusiasmo e l'evento particolare, le riserverò uno sconto speciale."

"La ringrazio. Mi faccia pure un pacchetto regalo. Grazie Provenza per avermi accompagnato!"

Il gioielliere preparò il pacchetto regalo per Flynn, che pagò l'anello e tutto contento tornò insieme a Provenza a casa dai genitori di Sharon. Flynn aveva sul viso un sorriso raggiante, tanto che Provenza gli disse di cercare di mascherarlo, altrimenti il capitano lo avrebbe capito subito che c'era qualcosa sotto: era una donna intuitiva! Provenza si congedò da Flynn e dal capitano, con la promessa di aggiornali sugli sviluppi delle indagini, che ormai sembrava giungessero al termine. Salì in macchina e tornò a L.A.

Dopo pranzo Andy chiamò i due ragazzi della scorta in veranda, Sharon era in cucina ad aiutare sua madre a mettere a posto. Anche Philip era in cucina.

"Sentite ho bisogno del vostro aiuto." Disse ai due ragazzi.

"Davvero tenente?"

"Certo. Stasera vorrei rimanere solo con Sharon."

"Da soli non se ne parla, se succede qualcosa, il tenente Provenza mi uccide." Disse Mark.

"Dai chiedo solo un quarto d'ora, dieci minuti."

"Perché?" Chiese Sam.

"Non devo giustificarmi con voi!"

"Perché tenente? Cosa ha in mente? Niente di stupido vero?!" Chiese Mark.

"Cosa stai dicendo?" Disse Andy stupito.

"Bè deve avere un buon motivo per voler rimanere da solo." Disse Sam.

"Ok, Ok. Maledizione! Ok, voglio chiedere a Sharon di sposarmi e non posso farlo in camera o in soggiorno con voi due in mezzo ai piedi! Vorrei un'atmosfera particolare e darle l'anello che le ho comprato. Ok?"

"Siamo romantici tenente, lo sapevo! Paga!" Disse rivolto a Sam.

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Paga Sam." Mark mise la mano per prendere i 20 dollari da Sam.

"Avete scommesso su cosa?" Chiese Andy curioso.

"Io lo sapevo che sotto sotto era un romanticone, mentre Sam sosteneva che lei tenente fosse un duro, senza cuore."

"Non ho detto così." Si scusò Sam.

"Bè il concetto era quello." Disse Mark sorridendo.

"Smettetela! Mi farete uscire pazzo! Guarda un po' se devo elemosinare dieci minuti a due …"

"Agenti di scorta, tenente!" Dissero entrambi all'unisono.

"Certo agenti di scorta, dieci minuti per chiedere alla mia fidanzata di sposarmi!"

"Io ci sto, va bene!" Disse Mark.

"Ok." Disse anche Sam.

"E niente scommesse!"

"Tanto dice di sì, si vede. Altrimenti come farebbe a sopportarla in quel modo, si vede che anche lei è innamorata." Disse Mark.

"Basta! Tacete! Non vi voglio sentire!" Disse Flynn mettendosi le mani sulle orecchie.

"Si calmi tenente, noi siamo dalla sua parte e facciamo il tifo per lei." Disse Sam

"Perché dici così? … Dici che potrebbe dirmi …. Di no?" Disse Flynn perplesso.

"No, tenente stia tranquillo." Disse Mark per rassicurarlo.

"Ok." Silenzio. "Allora potremmo fare in questo modo, i genitori di Sharon potrebbero uscire fuori a cena e voi due, state fuori a controllare, che ne dite?!" Disse Flynn speranzoso.

"Sì, però vi dobbiamo vedere, ok?!" Disse Sam.

"Ok, basta che possiamo avere la nostra privacy."

"Rimaniamo in veranda e osserviamo tutto da qui." Disse Sam.

"Sa già cosa dire?"

"Pensa ai fatti tuoi, Mark. So come fare queste cose."

"Se voleva dei suggerimenti … secondo me, qualche candela, dei fiori … conosco un mio amico che per pochi dollari le sistemerebbe il soggiorno nel posto più romantico di L.A." Disse Mark con fare indifferente.

"Davvero?" Chiese Flynn pensieroso.

"Se vuole lo possiamo chiamare e sentire cosa propone."

"Bravo Mark, chiamalo! Però voglio che rimaniate lontani il più possibile, ok! Per favore!"

"Va bene. Ma dieci minuti, non di più. Il tenente Provenza è stato chiaro e ci tengo alla mia testa."

Andy aveva chiesto a Philip di portare fuori a cena Marion, perché voleva avere la casa libera, cioè con i ragazzi della scorta, per poter chiedere a Sharon di sposarlo. Philip era felicissimo, soprattutto perché finalmente Andy e Sharon sembravano felici e gli aveva chiesto di poter vedere l'anello.

"Andy è un anello bellissimo! Complimenti!" Disse Philip sorridendo.

"Grazie Philip."

"Sono felice di questo tuo passo avanti nei confronti di mia figlia. Senti Andy, ci tenevo a farti sapere che ho apprezzato il tuo intervento per salvare Sharon in qualsiasi modo. Anche se tutti ti dicono che hai sbagliato e so che di questo ne hai discusso parecchio con lei, …bè, voglio che tu sappia che io sono felice che tu non abbia mai deciso di lasciare Sharon da sola. Sono tranquillo perchè con te mia figlia è al sicuro da qualsiasi pericolo. Gli agenti di scorta vanno bene, ma tu Andy, sei sempre pronto a difenderla. Grazie, so che mia figlia è in buone mani e d'ora in poi avrà anche un buon marito."

"Grazie Philip …. Per le tue parole. So che negli ultimi giorni le nostre discussioni … ho un carattere di merda, però ti assicuro che amo Sharon più della mia vita."

"Sono felice di questo Andy, quindi in bocca al lupo per stasera! Godetevi una bella serata …"

"Veramente Philip si parla solo di una quindicina di minuti, al massimo, i ragazzi della scorta non ci mollano un momento e li ho dovuti quasi supplicare, per poter stare da solo con Sharon per dieci minuti."

"Allora godeteveli fino in fondo. Vado a dire a Marion che stasera la porto fuori a cena."

"Grazie Philip."

Intanto il contatto di Mark aveva confermato che poteva allestire il soggiorno in modo molto romantico e si erano messi d'accordo con Andy che avrebbe chiesto a Sharon di fare un bel bagno rilassante, così da poter avere il soggiorno libero per l'allestimento. Mark ordinò anche una bottiglia di champagne e dell'acqua.

Sharon e Andy erano nella loro camera. Sharon stava facendo il bagno. Andy controllò che l'allestimento del soggiorno fosse terminato, l'amico di Mark aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro. C'erano candele profumate, fiori e nastri ovunque. C'era un cesto con della frutta, il cestello dello champagne, delle brocche con dell'acqua. Sembrava di essere in una favola. Lui fece cenno ai due ragazzi della scorta e rientrò in bagno da Sharon. Si spogliò e lei stupita gli chiese: "Cosa stai facendo?"

"Faccio il bagno con te." Disse lui candidamente.

"Uhm … va bene, l'acqua non è più caldissima." Entrò in vasca e rimasero un po' in silenzio.

"Devi dirmi qualcosa Andy?" Chiese lei incuriosita dal suo comportamento.

"No, perché?" Chiese lui stupito.

"E' tutto oggi che sei … strano. Tutto ok?"

"Certo amore mio, va tutto bene. Senti tesoro, visto che i tuoi sono usciti fuori a cena e siamo da soli, noi due ..."

"Andy sai che ci sono anche Mark e Sam."

"Sì. Lo so. Però gli chiederò di rimanere nell'ombra, vorrei che trascorressimo la serata solo noi due, da soli."

"Va bene." Disse lei alzandosi e uscendo dalla vasca.

"Sharon …" Disse lui, rimanendo a bocca aperta. "Sei bellissima, amore mio."

"Vuoi proprio farmi arrossire … Ora vado a vestirmi, dai muoviti tenente!"

"Sì, arrivo." Uscì dalla vasca e si asciugò velocemente. Andò in camera e si vestì. Sharon era quasi pronta.

"Non avrai in mente strane idee, tenente …"

"Veramente …"

"Andy! Ci sono i due agenti che girano per casa."

"Dimenticati i due agenti e concentrati solo su di noi."

"Cosa vuoi dire?"

"Vieni con me." La prese per mano e uscì verso il soggiorno. Quando Sharon entrò in soggiorno non si aspettava di trovarsi in un'atmosfera magica. Luci soffuse, musica di sottofondo, candele profumate, petali di rose per terra, fiori.

"Ma …cosa …"

"Ecco Sharon, io pensavo che … bè è parecchio tempo che noi … Cioè … io mi sento come a casa quando sono con te. Spero che sia lo stesso per te. Tu e io …vorrei che noi due …" Andy si inginocchiò davanti a Sharon e tirò fuori dalla tasca l'anello. "Vuoi sposarmi Sharon?!" Silenzio. "Ti prego dimmi di sì ..."

Lei era stupefatta, rimase con la bocca aperta, senza parole, prese l'anello in mano e lo fissò. Silenzio. Silenzio.

"Sharon, ti prego, dì qualcosa…"

"No, non dovevi…

"Non mi vuoi sposare?!"

"Oh mio dio, Andy ... sì!"

"Allora mi vuoi sposare?"

"Certo che sì! Ma è bellissimo! Non dovevi!"

"Sìììììì!" Andy si era alzato e aveva preso in braccio Sharon e stava girando in tondo gridando come un bambino felice. Lei era scivolata tra le sue braccia ed erano l'uno difronte all'altro. Si baciarono. Sorrisero e ripresero fiato e si baciarono ancora. Dovettero prendere ancora fiato e si staccarono.

"Ti amo, tesoro mio."

"Ti amo anch'io Andy."

"Sono felice che tu abbia detto di sì."

"Perché avrei dovuto dire di no?"

"Non lo so." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo.

"Guardami Andy. Ti amo e ti voglio sposare."

"Ti amo anch'io Sharon."

"Tenente!" Sentirono una voce da fuori. "Tenente tempo scaduto. Si ricorda l'accordo?"

"Potete darci ancora qualche minuto da soli? Per favore?!"

"Sono i ragazzi della scorta? Dove sono?" Chiese lei stupita.

"Dimentica la scorta e pensa solo a noi due." Disse lui sorridendo.

"E' bellissimo Andy."

"Tu sei bellissima, Sharon." Si baciarono.

Continua …


	16. Capitolo 16

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 16

Qualche settimana dopo il tenente Provenza si recò dal capitano Raydor e dal tenente Flynn. Voleva dire loro di persona che avevano concluso l'indagine e che i componenti del gruppo che li aveva sequestrati erano tutti morti. Rimaneva solo da chiarire come sistemare la dichiarazione di Andy in merito al sequestratore, che lo aveva portato in ospedale. Provenza aveva cercato di sistemare le cose e ad indagine finita sembrava che non servissero altre dichiarazioni da parte di Flynn. Provenza aveva lasciato una nota, nella quale si diceva che essendo sotto shock, il tenente Flynn non riusciva a ricordare quasi nulla di quanto avvenuto nel furgone, che lo aveva condotto in ospedale.

Il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn decisero che poteva essere una buona conclusione di tutta quella brutta avventura e non vedevano l'ora di tornare alla normalità. Erano soprattutto felici di non dover avere ancora la scorta.

"Grazie ragazzi per il vostro prezioso lavoro e per la pazienza nei nostri confronti." Disse Sharon salutando Sam e Mark.

"Come sarebbe la loro pazienza nei nostri confronti?! Siamo noi che li abbiamo avuto in mezzo ai piedi!"

"Andy!"

"Ok, ok. Vi ringrazio ragazzi e sono felice che tutta questa vicenda sia terminata." Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Capitano la ringraziamo e ringraziamo i suoi genitori perché ci hanno trattati come due persone di famiglia e sono stati gentili con noi. Arrivederci. Signori grazie ancora!"

"Grazie a voi ragazzi per la vostra collaborazione." Disse Marion.

"Arrivederci." Disse Philip stringendo le mani ai due ragazzi e salutandoli.

Sharon e Andy guardarono la loro scorta allontanarsi e ne furono felici, perché ora potevano veramente tornare alla normalità.

Andy aveva proposto di andare a trovare Nicole e i nipoti insieme a Rusty, gli erano mancati parecchio in tutto quel periodo. Si ritrovarono con i nipoti e con Nicole, ad Andy era mancato tutto questo e si divertì parecchio con i suoi nipoti a ridere e a scherzare. Anche Sharon sembrava rilassata, aveva confortato Nicole sul fatto che sia lei che Andy stavano bene e finalmente sarebbero tornati alla loro routine quotidiana. Anche Rusty era più rilassato ed era contento nel vedere che Sharon ed Andy non discutevano più, sembravano avessero ritrovato la loro armonia.

Prima di tornare verso casa, Andy aveva chiesto a Rusty se poteva parlare con lui di una cosa. Rusty accettò volentieri, Andy gli chiese se lui e Sharon potevano stare via altri due giorni, questa volta da soli, al mare. Se lui fosse stato d'accordo, Sharon avrebbe sicuramente accettato e allora lui voleva prima avere la sua benedizione, per due giorni di intero relax solo con lei.

Rusty fu felicissimo di accettare e gli disse di non preoccuparsi, che lui se la sarebbe cavata bene e che era contento che loro due erano felici insieme.

Mentre tornavano a casa dopo aver fatto visita ai nipoti, Andy propose a Sharon di andare al mare due giorni, solo loro, per ritrovare la loro armonia.

"Dico solo che un paio di giorni al mare, da soli, ci possono solo fare bene."

"Ma Andy volevo riprendere il lavoro e …"

"Senti Sharon, il lavoro può aspettare altri due giorni, Provenza ti sta sostituendo e se ci fosse qualcosa di veramente importante, potremmo tornare senza problemi."

"Uhm… Va bene, mi hai convinto. Due giorni in più, in fondo …"

"Bene, ho già trovato un posticino carino per noi due."

"Sai che lo immaginavo." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Vieni, prepariamo le borse e partiamo."

Prepararono le borse e dopo le raccomandazioni a Rusty partirono per il mare. Arrivarono dopo un paio di ore. Andy aveva trovato un piccolo appartamento di un suo amico surfista che affittava nei momenti di bassa stagione. Era un piccolo gioiellino, una cucina, un salotto con vista mare e una camera da letto. Andando verso la casa al mare avevano fatto la spesa, Andy voleva cucinare per Sharon.

"Non era necessario fare la spesa Andy, potevamo prendere qualcosa da asporto."

"Voglio cucinare per te stasera: del pesce e un buon vino, ottima compagnia, cosa può voler di più un uomo?"

"Uhm secondo me, hai strane idee tenente."

"Lascia fare al tuo tenente." Disse lui ammiccando.

Arrivati all'appartamento, scaricarono le borse e fecero una passeggiata sul lungo mare. Era splendido: il rumore del mare, l'infrangersi delle onde, il tramonto che colorava di rosso l'acqua, il vento che soffiava leggero … un posto da favola! Andy abbracciò Sharon e la baciò con passione. Lei rispose al bacio e quando dovettero prendere fiato, si ritrovarono a ridere felici.

Rientrarono a casa e Andy preparò la cena, mentre Sharon chiamava Rusty per sapere se stesse bene. Rusty l'aveva tranquillizzata, lui non era mai rimasto solo tra Buzz, Julio e Gus. Persino Provenza una sera lo aveva invitato a cena. Sharon era contenta che tutta la squadra si fosse presa cura di Rusty durante la sua assenza obbligatoria, lo sentì contento di sapere che sia lei che Andy erano felici.

Cenarono serenamente a lume di candela, Andy disse: "Senti Sharon, volevo farmi perdonare per come mi sono comportato durante il soggiorno forzato dai tuoi genitori."

"Andy tu non …"

"Aspetta, lasciami finire. Lo so che ho un carattere di merda, però voglio che tu sappia che sei la persona più importante per me e che ti amo più della mia vita. Per te farei qualsiasi cosa, anche rendermi insopportabile nel volerti difendere da qualsiasi pericolo. Lasciamoci alle spalle questa brutta esperienza, andiamo avanti con la nostra vita, perché voglio solo essere felice insieme a te." Silenzio. "Ecco, adesso ho finito." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Andy l'esperienza che abbiamo passato ci ha resi più vulnerabili, ma anche più forti. Ha messo a dura prova la nostra relazione e ne siamo usciti più forti e più uniti di prima. Voglio andare avanti con la nostra vita e voglio essere felice insieme a te."

Lui si alzò, mise un po' di musica e si avvicinò a lei. "Mi concede questo ballo?"

"Certo." Lei si alzò e si lasciò condurre da lui in un ballo lento e sensuale. Lui la condusse nel ballo e la baciò. Sentì il suo profumo e perse il suo viso nei suoi capelli. "Ti amo…" Le sussurrò.

"Ti amo anch'io tesoro." Disse lei stringendosi di più a lui. "E' la stessa canzone che mi hai dedicato quando siamo stati al ristorante Da Giacomo."

"Sì amore mio è proprio quella …" Lui le sussurrò la parole della canzone :

"_Senti l'amore, stringiti a me, ti batte il cuore, dimmi perchè. Questo tempo per noi è poco e prezioso, passerà prima o poi e non tornerà. Se ti stringo un po' di più, ballando al buio in silenzio. Il tempo sorriderà, ballando al buio in silenzio._

Continuarono a ballare anche quando la musica era terminata. Lui la prese in braccio e la depose sul letto, si sdraiò accanto a lei e cominciò a baciarla. Lei mormorò di piacere, lui la baciava e l'accarezzava facendola fremere ad ogni suo tocco.

Lui le tolse la maglietta e le sfilò i pantaloni, lasciandola solo con l'intimo. "Sei bellissima…" Disse lui con voce piena di desiderio.

"Adesso tocca a me, tenente, voglio spogliarti e ti voglio tutto per me…" Disse lei con voce roca. Lo spogliò lasciandolo solo con i boxer, lui affondò il viso tra i suoi seni e le slacciò il reggiseno. Accarezzò i suoi capezzoli e li baciò dolcemente, lei fremette ad ogni bacio. Lui scese con i suoi baci fino alle sue mutandine di pizzo nero, le sfilò via e le accarezzò le cosce e il suo piacere, lei gemette di piacere.

"Andy…"

"Aspetta tesoro, non ho ancora finito di ammirare il tuo dolce corpo…" Continuò a baciarla, scendendo fino alle gambe e che gambe! Le accarezzò, le baciò e risalì verso le sue cosce.

"Andy ti prego…"

"Non puoi aspettare ancora un po' baby, sei fantastica ..."

"Andy ti voglio…" Disse lei con voce piena di desiderio. "Mi stai torturando, tenente, non ce la faccio più ad aspettare…"

Lui si sfilò i boxer e si mise sopra, entrò dentro di lei e cominciò a muoversi lentamente, incalzò il ritmo finché lei non urlò il suo nome e sfiancato si stese accanto a lei, felice. Si addormentarono abbracciati e il mattino dopo li trovò ancora, l'uno tra le braccia dell'altro.

A metà mattina, quando si svegliarono, fecero colazione e andarono al mare. Camminarono lungo la battigia e decisero di fare un bagno. Non c'era nessuno in spiaggia oltre a loro, Andy corse verso il mare gridando come un bambino felice e schizzando l'acqua ovunque. Lei entrò lentamente, l'acqua era un po' fredda, allora lui cominciò a schizzarla e a bagnarla.

"Smettila di bagnarmi è fredda!" Gridò lei.

"Avanti buttati è bellissimo!" Urlò lui.

"Basta schizzare, Andy!" Lui le andò addosso e finirono entrambi sotto l'acqua. Lui rise e ricominciò a schizzarla, allora anche lei lo schizzò con l'acqua e gli andò addosso facendogli perdere l'equilibrio e mandandolo sotto l'acqua. Andy andò sott'acqua e nuotò per allontanarsi da lei. Lei non vedendolo tornare su, cominciò a preoccuparsi.

"Andy dove sei?" Disse lei preoccupata, quando lui da dietro le spalle, la prese in braccio, facendola spaventare. Lui sorrise sornione e lei fece il broncio, si divincolò da lui e nuotò via. Lui rimase stupito e nuotò verso di lei, che stava andando verso riva e stava uscendo dall'acqua. Lui la raggiunse, le prese la mano e lei si girò. Le onde del mare arrivavano alle gambe, lui l'abbracciò e la baciò con passione.

Lui la prese in braccio e la portò sulla battigia, la depose sulla sabbia e continuò a baciarla. Si stavano scaldando un po' troppo, lui fece per slacciare il costume di lei.

"Andy siamo in spiaggia, ..."

"Ci siamo solo noi, rilassati amore mio ..."

"Continueremo stasera, ora asciughiamoci." Lei si alzò e lui rimase a guardarla imbambolato. Arrivò un'onda che li bagnò, lei lo schizzò e corse via ridendo. Lui si alzò e rimase a guardarla correre via e pensò a quanto fosse fortunato. Si incamminò verso di lei e quando la raggiunse lei si stava asciugando con il telo che avevano portato. Passeggiarono ancora lungo la spiaggia, ridendo e scherzando, felici di essersi ritrovati.

Cenarono in un piccolo locale e rientrarono nell'appartamento per concludere la serata, il giorno dopo sarebbero rientrati a L.A. Si sdraiarono sul letto e rimasero abbracciati.

"Vorrei che non finisse più questo giorno."

"La nostra piccola fuga ti è piaciuta?" Disse lui sorridendo.

"Tantissimo! Vorrei fermare il tempo e tenere per sempre questa sensazione di pace e libertà. Vorrei poter stare per sempre così, tra le tue braccia."

"Se avessi saputo che bastava aspettare qualche settimana per poter stare da soli, avrei aspettato a chiederti di sposarmi, invece a casa dei tuoi in collina, con la scorta in mezzo ai piedi … Non volevo perdere un momento per dirti quanto ti amo e che vorrei passare il resto della mia vita con te." Andy si girò e la baciò.

"Andy è stata una proposta bellissima e strana! C'era tutto il tuo romanticismo e tutto il tuo amore ... è stato bellissimo!"

"Perché dici strano!?"

"Ad un certo punto ho pensato che Mark volesse chiedermi di sposarti, sai, tipo il compare d'anello che fa la proposta… ahahahah!"

"Li ho fatti impazzire quei ragazzi, però anche loro, sempre in mezzo alle balle, non si poteva fare nulla… be' quasi nulla."

"Provenza li aveva minacciati di morte, se ci fosse successo qualcosa, poveretti si sono sorbiti te e Provenza!"

"Io invece, cosa dovrei dire?!"

"Devi dire solo che mi ami, che mi prometterai di essere prudente e che mi vorrai bene per sempre."

"Ti amo e ti amerò per sempre Sharon!" Disse lui stringendola forte e baciandola. Silenzio.

"Sharon stavo pensando che quando rientriamo al lavoro e diremo alla squadra che ci siamo fidanzati, magari potremmo fare una festicciola a casa, così, per festeggiare tutti insieme."

"È una bellissima idea Andy e credo che tutta la squadra sarà felice per noi."

Il giorno dopo la loro fuga d'amore terminò e rientrarono più rilassati a L.A. pronti a riprendere le loro vite.

Il giorno seguente il capitano Raydor e il tenente Flynn rientrarono in ufficio, la squadra li salutò calorosamente. Entrambi dovevano andare a ritirare le loro armi e sbrigare le pratiche per riprendere il servizio effettivo.

Dopo aver avuto l'autorizzazione e l'idoneità rientrarono alla Crimini Maggiori. Dopo esser stata aggiornata sugli ultimi casi, il capitano rientrò nel suo ufficio, che Provenza aveva già liberato da un paio di giorni.

Il tenente Flynn ritornò alla sua scrivania, si voltò e vide che lei era nel suo ufficio, parlava al telefono, allora lui sorrise e tornò al lavoro.

Continua …


	17. Capitolo 17

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 17

Dopo una settimana dal rientro di Flynn e del capitano Raydor al lavoro, Provenza li aveva invitati a casa per cena, per trascorre una bella serata insieme a Patrice.

Stavano cenando tranquillamente, quando il cellulare di Andy squillò.

Lui rispose: "Flynn." Silenzio. Il suo volto da allegro divenne subito teso, sbiancò, come se avesse ricevuto un colpo al cuore.

"Dove?" Silenzio. "Vengo subito." Mise giù il cellulare. Il suo volto era scuro.

"Cosa è successo Andy?!" Chiese Sharon preoccupata.

"Devo andare al S. Mary, hanno sparato a Paul." Si alzò e si preparò per andare.

"Vengo con te Flynn."

"Non c'è n'è bisogno Provenza, rimani qui…"

"Non te l'ho chiesto. Forza andiamo." Fece un cenno al capitano. Lei annuì e li vide andare via insieme. Salirono in macchina, guidava Flynn.

"Vuoi dirmi cosa ti hanno detto?" Chiese Provenza.

"Era l'infermiera del S. Mary. Nel portafoglio hanno trovato il mio biglietto da visita e così mi hanno chiamato. C'è stata una rapina a mano armata e gli hanno sparato, adesso lo stanno operando. Voleva sapere se ci fossero dei parenti da avvisare, perché è grave. Credo che avesse una sorella, la moglie è morta alcuni anni fa."

"Flynn come ti senti?"

"Grazie Provenza per avermi accompagnato, mi dispiace di aver rovinato la serata."

"Non dirlo neanche per scherzo. Chiamo Mike e vedo di capire se ci sono delle informazioni sulla rapina."

"Grazie."

Arrivarono al S. Mary, Flynn andò subito al banco degli infermieri per chiedere informazioni su Paul.

Era ancora sotto i ferri, quindi doveva aspettare. Si sedette in sala d'aspetto, con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto. Provenza intanto era riuscito a sapere dove c'era stata la rapina e aveva ricevuto altre informazioni da Mike. Rientrò in sala d'aspetto e vide Flynn seduto su una sedia, con la testa tra le mani. Andò a prendere un caffè per entrambi e si sedette vicino al suo amico.

"Ti ho portato un decaffeinato."

"Grazie." Disse Flynn prendendo il caffè. Silenzio.

"Non hai intenzione di fare stupidate, vero Flynn?"

"Tipo?"

"Tipo riprendere a bere e buttare via tutto quanto." Silenzio.

"No, stai tranquillo, non ho voglia di bere."

"Mi stai dicendo la verità?"

"Sì Provenza. E' la verità." Disse sorseggiando il caffè. Silenzio.

"Tenente Flynn?" Chiese l'infermiera vicino a lui.

"Sono io!" Disse alzandosi.

"Ok, se vuole può entrare qualche minuto dal sig. Preston, è nella sua camera. Prego da questa parte. Questo è il suo biglietto da visita, che aveva nel portafoglio."

"Grazie. Tienimi il caffè Provenza. Torno dopo." Disse lui seguendo l'infermiera.

"Ti aspetto qui." Disse Provenza.

Entrò nella camera e vide Paul sul letto, aveva cavi ovunque ed era attaccato ad un paio di macchine che emettevano un leggero ronzio.

Rimase ai piedi del letto come smarrito, era spaventato. Non sapeva cosa fare. Paul era pallido e all'altezza del petto uscivano parecchi fili. Entrò un'infermiera, che gli sorrise e gli disse che se voleva poteva sedersi vicino a lui. Rimase vicino a Paul per un po' di tempo, poi decise di uscire, per parlare con Provenza. Arrivò anche il dottore, che gli chiese di avvisare i familiari, la ferita di Paul era profonda e non sapevano se ce l'avrebbe fatta. Provenza chiese al dottore maggiori dettagli, mentre Andy si girò spaventato a guardare Paul dal vetro.

Decise di entrare nella camera e si sedette vicino al letto di Paul. Dopo alcune ore, Andy si era addormentato stremato, alle prime ore del mattino Paul si svegliò.

"Hey Andy boy…" Paul allungò la mano e accarezzò i capelli di Andy. Andy si svegliò di sorpresa.

"Paul!"

"Che ci fai qui?" Chiese con un filo di voce.

"Tu sai perché sei qui? Te lo ricordi?" Silenzio.

"Mi hanno sparato." Disse con un filo di voce.

"Sì Paul. Come ti senti?"

"Da schifo. Da quanto tempo sono qui?"

"Da ieri sera, da quando mi hanno chiamato."

"Whisky. Senti dovresti andare da lui. Sarà spaventato, perchè non sono rientrato, puoi pensare a lui?"

"Certo Paul, non ti preoccupare. Ti ricordi qualcosa di quello che è successo?"

"Sono andato da Chang, al market sotto casa a comprare del latte e della soda. E' arrivato un povero drogato, dovevi vederlo Andy, tremava con la pistola in mano. Ha voluto l'incasso da Chang, che aveva solo pochi dollari, glieli ha dati ..." Paul chiuse gli occhi, era stanchissimo.

"Senti perché non ti riposi un po'. Io vado a prendere Whisky e lo porto a casa mia. Stai tranquillo. Senti devo avvisare qualche tuo familiare, tua sorella Jenny?"

"… Sì, mi faresti questo favore. …Non spaventarla, io sto bene."

"Stai tranquillo, ci penso io. Tu ora riposa." Uscì dalla camera e chiamò prima Provenza e Sharon. Si fece dare dalle infermiere le chiavi di casa e prese anche tutti i suoi effetti personali, compreso il cellulare.

Quando arrivò a casa di Paul, Whisky lo accolse facendogli le feste. Andy lo coccolò e gli diede da mangiare. Chiamò la sorella di Paul che abitava dall'altra parte del paese e gli raccontò brevemente, senza troppi particolari, quanto accaduto e le chiese di recarsi al più presto a L.A. Prese Whisky e uscì dalla casa di Paul. Andy aveva chiesto a Sharon se potevano tenere Whisky con loro finchè Paul non si fosse ripreso e lei aveva accettato volentieri. Sia Sharon che Provenza erano andati in ospedale da Paul, per cercare di capire meglio la dinamica della rapina. Andy aveva lasciato Whisky a casa e voleva solo tornare in ospedale da Paul.

Quando arrivò, vide che Paul stava parlando con Provenza e Sharon. Sharon lo vide e uscì da lui.

"Ciao Tesoro, come stai?" Chiese lei sorridendo.

"Sto bene, ho portato a casa Whisky e ho avvisato anche Rusty. Vedrai non ci darà problemi, me ne occuperò io."

"Stai tranquillo Andy. Hai un'aria stravolta e non hai dormito stanotte, perché non vai a casa, ti fai una doccia, dormi un paio d'ore e ti cambi. Rimaniamo io e Provenza con Paul."

"Non voglio andare via, Sharon. Voglio restare con lui. E' grave e non so ..."

"Andy lo sai che nelle ferite da arma da fuoco, c'è sempre la possibilità grave di infezione, però dobbiamo essere positivi."

"Ho avvisato sua sorella Jenny, prenderà il primo volo per L.A. forse arriverà domani sera, mi farà sapere. Paul ti ha detto altro della rapina?"

"Sì, ci ha raccontato quello che è successo, lo prenderemo, è un tossicodipendente che gira per il quartiere, abbiamo già diramato l'allerta. Il sig. Chang purtroppo non ce l'ha fatta."

"Speriamo che Paul ..." Disse Andy abbassando gli occhi.

"Andy, guardami. Voglio che tu sia positivo, ok." Disse lei.

"Ok. Ora vado da lui."

"Ok, ma dopo vai a casa a riposarti un paio d'ore. Non costringermi ad ordinartelo." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Va bene, va bene." Entrò in camera di Paul e Provenza uscì per parlare con il capitano. Andy si sedette vicino al letto di Paul e gli raccontò che era andato a casa sua, aveva dato da mangiare a Whisky e lo aveva portato a casa sua. Chiacchierarono amabilmente per un po' e infine Paul, che era molto stanco, si addormentò. Andy ne approfittò per andare a prendere un caffè. Fuori dalla camera di Paul trovò Provenza.

"Da quanto tempo sei qui?"

"Da un po'. Andiamo a prendere un caffè."

Andarono nella zona ristoro, presero due caffè e si misero ad un tavolino a parlare. Provenza aveva ragguagliato Andy sulle indagini riguardo la rapina. Il caso era abbastanza semplice: Paul era andato al market di quartiere del Sig. Chang. Un tossicodipendente era entrato con una pistola, intimando al sig. Chang di consegnare tutto il contante, che però erano solo 20 dollari. Il tossico si era agitato, il sig. Chang aveva tentato di reagire, avevano discusso, Paul si era messo di mezzo e il tossico aveva sparato al sig. Chang e a Paul, scappando dal locale. Le pattuglie di quartiere gli stavano dando la caccia, orami era solo questione di tempo, lo avrebbero preso.

Provenza disse a Flynn che doveva andare a casa a farsi una doccia e riposare un po', perché era stravolto, stanco e non aveva mangiato se non dalla sera prima. Flynn protestò, ma Provenza rimase irremovibile e disse a Flynn che sarebbe rimasto lui con Paul. Se ci fossero stati degli aggiornamenti lo avrebbe chiamato subito. Flynn accettò e andò a casa, era stanco e spaventato. Quando arrivò a casa trovò Whisky che lo accolse con tante feste, lo coccolò e lo portò fuori, non voleva che Sharon pensasse che il cane fosse di disturbo.

Rientrò in casa con Whisky e arrivò anche Sharon, che era rientrata dall' ufficio. Lei disse ad Andy di andare a dormire, mentre avrebbe preparato il pranzo. Dopo un paio d'ore di sonno, Andy si svegliò di colpo, spaventato. Si alzò e andò in soggiorno da Sharon. La tavola era apparecchiata.

"Ti sei già svegliato? Potevi dormire ancora un po'."

"Sto bene. Senti mangiamo qualcosa, mi faccio una doccia e vado da Paul."

Mangiarono senza dire troppe parole, Andy era silenzioso, preoccupato. Sharon aveva preparato qualcosa anche per Whisky, che apprezzò molto volentieri.

Andy si preparò e tornò in ospedale. Sharon gli aveva fatto promettere che sarebbe rientrato a casa per riposare un po'.

Continua ….


	18. Capitolo 18

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 18

Quando Flynn arrivò in ospedale, le infermiere gli dissero di passare dal dottore, perché voleva parlare con lui. Andò dal dottore, che gli disse che avevano fatto tutto quello che potevano, purtroppo le ferite da arma da fuoco potevano dare delle infezioni, che non si possono controllare. Flynn aveva detto al dottore che la sorella sarebbe arrivata il giorno dopo. Il dottore gli disse che non sapevano se Paul avrebbe superato la notte. Fu come un colpo al cuore per Andy, non sapeva più cosa dire. Il dottore lo accompagnò in camera da Paul, era ancora sveglio.

Andy prese una sedia e si sedette vicino al letto.

"Andy senti, voglio che tu tenga il mio chip di sobrietà." Lo aveva in mano, aveva chiesto all'infermiera di darglielo.

"Ma Paul…"

"Tienilo tu."

"Ok." Andy lo guardava con aria spaventata.

"Posso chiederti il favore di occuparti di Whisky?"

"Certo Paul, non ti preoccupare."

"Sei un bravo ragazzo Andy boy, sono fiero di te, per tutta la strada che hai fatto e per l'uomo che sei diventato. Sei una persona migliore."

"E' stato merito tuo." Mormorò Andy.

"Il lavoro più duro e importante lo hai fatto tu. Bravo il mio Andy boy." Disse con un filo di voce e accarezzò Andy come un padre che accarezza e consola suo figlio.

"Riposati Paul, non ti stancare. Ho avvisato tua sorella, ha preso il primo volo per L.A. e sarà qui presto."

"Dille che le ho voluto bene."

"Glielo dirai tu di persona, vedrai, starai meglio." Disse Andy con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Devi essere felice, promettimi che farai di tutto per essere felice."

"Te lo prometto. Sai Paul, che Sharon mi ha detto di sì!"

"Hai avuto il coraggio di chiederglielo?" Disse Paul sorridendo.

"Sì, ho fatto come mi avevi detto e lei ha detto di sì!"

"Bravo il mio Andy boy. Bravo. Promettimi che sarai felice."

"Farò del mio meglio, Paul. Te lo prometto."

"Sono fiero di te." Andy prese la mano di Paul e la strinse. Paul chiuse gli occhi e sorrise. "Bravo Andy boy." Sussurrò piano.

"Ti prego Paul, non morire. Resisti." Andy sentì il ronzio delle macchine che si faceva sempre più lieve e poi, un solo e unico suono. Arrivarono le infermiere, spesero le macchine e staccarono i fili legati a Paul.

"Se ne è andato, mi dispiace." Disse sottovoce un'infermiera a Andy che aveva lo sguardo fisso su Paul.

"Posso rimanere ancora un po'?" Mormorò lui asciugandosi le lacrime.

"Certo, si prenda tutto il tempo che vuole." Finì di sistemare le macchine e uscì dalla camera. Sharon era fuori e dal vetro aveva visto tutto quanto. Era triste per Paul e soprattutto per Andy, sapeva che questo era stato un duro colpo al cuore per lui. Lei si sentiva impotente difronte al suo dolore. Lo vedeva lì, seduto accanto al letto di Paul, come un bambino che si era smarrito.

Andy si alzò, prese il chip di Paul e lo mise in tasca. Uscì dalla camera, rimase sorpreso quando vide Sharon, non pensava che lei fosse lì.

"Da quanto tempo sei qui Sharon?"

"Da un po'."

"Paul se ne è andato."

"Mi dispiace tanto Andy." Silenzio.

"Adesso vorrei tornare a casa. Ho lasciato alle infermiere i miei contatti, per quando arriverà la sorella di Paul."

"Certo, andiamo a casa."

/

Durante la cena Andy non aveva parlato molto, aveva un'aria triste e anche Whisky era silenzioso, come se avesse capito che il suo padrone non c'era più. Riordinarono le cose e andarono a riposare, gli ultimi giorni erano stati faticosi e intensi. Andy non aveva quasi dormito e aveva un'aria stravolta. Si mise a letto, ma il sonno non arrivò. Dopo un paio d'ore ad aver fissato il soffitto, Andy si alzò e andò a sedersi sul divano. Whisky si era avvicinato a lui, era seduto ai suoi piedi, anche lui non aveva sonno. Andy accarezzò il cane e rimase sul divano.

"Andy?"

"Sharon. Scusa ti ho svegliato?"

"No, mi sono girata e tu non c'eri e allora sono venuta a cercarti. Posso sedermi vicino a te?"

"Perché non vai a dormire Sharon, sei stanca."

"Potrei dirti la stessa cosa."

"E' inutile che rimaniamo svegli in due."

"Voglio starti vicino, so che è un momento difficile."

"Lui era per me … più di uno sponsor."

"Sono qui con te Andy, ti ascolto." Disse lei sedendosi accanto a lui.

"Siamo rimasti orfani." Disse Andy guardando Whisky.

"Andy … sono qui con te, non sei solo."

"Paul era qualcosa di più. Insieme a Provenza è stato l'unico che non mi ha abbandonato e soprattutto non mi ha mai giudicato per quello che ero, per quello che avevo fatto. E' stato per me il padre che avrei sempre voluto avere. Paul ha creduto in me, quando ho deciso di smettere di bere e mi ha aiutato a riordinare la mia vita. Un anno dopo che avevo smesso di bere, ero tornato dai miei genitori per fare ammenda. Ero cambiato e volevo che loro tornassero a far parte della mia vita. Mio padre mi ha cacciato, dicendomi che era tutta colpa mia la fine del mio matrimonio, il fallimento della mia vita. Lui non ha mai accettato che fossi un poliziotto, ma sono un bravo poliziotto, maledettamente bravo nel mio lavoro! E' quello che mi ha tenuto a galla, quando non avevo più nulla da perdere. La verità è che mio padre non mi ha mai accettato per quello che sono, sono un alcolizzato, ok! Lo sono e lo sarò sempre, ma ho cambiato la mia vita! Invece lui non ha mai cambiato l'opinione che aveva di me! Non mi ha mai detto una parola di incoraggiamento, di apprezzamento per il cammino che avevo intrapreso. Se non ci fosse stato Paul, a quest'ora avrei ripreso a bere."

"Mi dispiace tanto Andy, tu devi essere fiero di quello che sei. Hai cambiato la tua vita e se tuo padre non lo ha capito è una sua mancanza, tu hai fatto quello che dovevi fare."

"Tu hai tuo padre, Sharon. Philip è un padre eccezionale, lo sai. Sei stata fortunata, lui ti vuole bene ed è comunque dalla tua parte. Sempre e incondizionatamente." Silenzio. "Sai che, quando eravamo da loro in collina, mi ha detto che apprezzava il fatto che io ti avessi protetto nonostante i tuoi ordini. Mi ha detto che era contento perché tu saresti stata in buone mani insieme a me. Non sai quanto mi ha fatto piacere sapere che anche lui la pensava come me e che approvava il mio comportamento."

"Io la chiamerei solidarietà maschile, sai, mio padre per la sua bambina farebbe di tutto." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Lo so, ho visto quanto tiene a te." Silenzio.

"Andy mi dispiace tanto per Paul."

"Non posso farci niente, ma le cose sono così. Sento solo un grande vuoto. E' come se mi mancasse qualcosa, come se avessi perso la strada. Ho paura Sharon, ho tanta paura di perdermi."

"Non sei da solo Andy, sono qui con te." Silenzio.

"Non voglio rovinare tutto. Non voglio perderti." Mormorò lui.

"Non mi perderai, sarò qui con te." Lei lo abbracciò: "Un giorno alla volta, Andy. Un giorno alla volta." Scoppiò a piangere tra le braccia di lei, sperando che il dolore scivolasse via da lui, poi chiuse gli occhi e sperò che il riposo portasse un po' di pace nella sua anima tormentata.

/

La mattina seguente, Andy si era svegliato e vicino a lui Sharon non c'era. Andò a cercarla e arrivò in cucina, dove trovò lei che stava dando da mangiare a Whisky. "Hai visto che hai trovato una casa, queste ciotole nuove sono per te, bel cucciolone." Disse lei accarezzando il cane. Whisky leccò la mano di Sharon e con il muso le andò vicino, come per accarezzarla.

"Non ti devi preoccupare, non sei da solo, ci siamo noi con te, stai tranquillo." Disse Sharon al cane e si girò verso Andy, sapendo che lui aveva visto tutta la scena. "Stamattina ho dato da mangiare a Whisky nelle sue nuove ciotole,quelle che gli avevo comprato, così sa di non essere solo."

"Non dovevi Sharon."

"Invece sì, ora fa parte della famiglia, deve avere le sue cose. Sai che la mattina oltre ai croccantini vuole anche un po' di coccole, questo lupo della steppa?" Disse lei accarezzando il cane.

"Posso avere anch'io un po' di coccole?" Mormorò Andy.

"Certo tesoro." Disse lei abbracciandolo e baciandolo dolcemente. "Hai riposato un poco?"

"Un po'."

"Lo sai Andy che non sei solo? Anche Whisky ha trovato una nuova famiglia, non è solo nemmeno lui. Non escludermi dalla tua vita Andy, io sono qui, sono qui per te."

"Grazie Sharon, anche da parte di Whisky, per le ciotole nuove. Non volevo che fosse di disturbo per te e per Rusty, me ne occuperò io."

"Andy non è un disturbo occuparsi l'uno dell'altro, siamo una famiglia. Whisky è il benvenuto." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Grazie tesoro."

"Domani te la senti di riprendere il lavoro?"

"Sì, tornare alla normalità e alla routine mi aiuterà. Ti voglio bene Sharon."

"Ti amo anch'io Andy." Whisky si avvicinò ad entrambi e li toccò con il muso, come se volesse abbracciarli. "Voglio bene anche a te, cucciolone." Disse Andy chinandosi e accarezzando il cane.

Continua ….


	19. Capitolo 19

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 19

Il giorno dopo, il tenente Flynn e il capitano Raydor quando arrivarono in Centrale, andarono alla Crimini Maggiori. Il tossico che aveva rapinato e ucciso il sig. Chang e Paul lo avevano trovano in un vicolo del quartiere, morto per overdose.

La sorella di Paul, Jenny, era arrivata per il funerale e dopo Andy l'aveva accompagnata a casa di Paul. Andy le aveva detto che si sarebbe occupato di Whisky, così lei rimase a casa di Paul, per sistemare le cose.

Andy intanto era tornato al lavoro, gli omicidi non andavano in vacanza a L.A. e la Crimini Maggiori era già sulla scena del crimine per risolvere un caso di duplice omicidio. Flynn raggiunse i suoi colleghi e collaborò per raccogliere le prove e interrogare i testimoni. Lavorò diligentemente, ma aveva addosso un'aria molto triste. Jenny lo aveva chiamato chiedendo di raggiungerla a casa di Paul. Aveva trovato una foto di Paul e Andy e voleva che la tenesse lui, in ricordo. Lo ringraziò per essere stato vicino a Paul e gli disse che sarebbe rientrata a casa sua e che avrebbe messo in vendita la casa del fratello. Lo salutò e andò via.

Andy si mise la foto in tasca e tornò al lavoro.

"Tra poco abbiamo finito e ho detto al capitano che stasera ti accompagno ad un incontro." Disse Provenza.

"Non è necessario." Disse Flynn senza neanche alzare gli occhi dalla scrivania.

"Invece lo è." Disse Provenza.

"Senti Provenza, voglio solo stare un po' …"

"Ho detto che ti accompagno, fine della storia." Disse Provenza alzando la voce.

"Provenza per favore!" Disse Flynn alzando la voce e alzandosi alla scrivania.

"Vieni con me, idiota!" Provenza prese di peso Flynn e lo portò in sala ristoro.

"Ma …"

"Dimmi la verità Andy … come ti senti?" Chiese Provenza. Silenzio.

"Non lo so."

"Hai fatto qualche idiozia?" Chiese Provenza.

"No. Non ho fatto nessuna idiozia e non ho voglia di bere, se è questo che ti preoccupa."

"Senti Andy, mi dispiace per quello che è successo a Paul, ok. Prendi la giacca e andiamo, non provare a discutere." Disse Provenza puntando il dito verso Flynn.

Durante il tragitto in macchina rimasero in silenzio, Flynn guardava fuori dal finestrino, ad un certo punto vide la strada e disse: "Questa non è la strada per andare ai miei incontri … dove stiamo andando?"

"Stiamo andando dove sei andato tu per tutte queste sere. Senti Andy, Paul mi ha detto di starti vicino, cosa che avrei fatto in ogni caso, lui teneva molto a te, quindi adesso andiamo a trovarlo, ok?"

"Come facevi a sapere che ero andato da lui e non ai miei incontri."

"Sono un detective, sono tuo amico e il capitano era giustamente preoccupato per te. Stai dormendo poco, hai una faccia stravolta, credi che lei non se ne sia accorta?"

"Dormo qualche ora, mi sveglio e fisso il soffitto, allora vado sul divano con Whisky. E' da quando Paul se ne è andato, che va così, lo so che Sharon è preoccupata, ma non so come fare, sento un grande vuoto."

"Ecco, siamo arrivati. Ehm ... Andy … Hai detto delle belle parole al funerale di Paul, ne sarebbe stato contento." Disse Provenza.

"Grazie."

"Digli quello che hai da dire, perché domani andiamo agli incontri, ok?"

"Va bene Provenza."

Scesero dalla macchina e Provenza lasciò che Andy andasse davanti alla tomba di Paul da solo.

Andy sembrava un bambino davanti al papà, che non sa che cosa dire per giustificarsi, come se avesse fatto qualcosa di sbagliato. Andy si mise la mano sul volto e cominciò a piangere. Dopo un po', come se fosse stato consolato, si asciugò le lacrime con la manica della giacca e si voltò andando verso la macchina. Provenza lo seguì e lo accompagnò a casa.

Ogni sera, dopo cena Andy portava fuori Whisky per il suo giretto. Giravano per il quartiere, ma in fondo facevano sempre lo stesso giro. Assorto nei suoi pensieri, Andy non aveva notato che una macchina, sempre più spesso, girava nei dintorni del condominio di Sharon.

Finchè una sera, Andy stava portando Whisky a fare un giro, quando improvvisamente il cane si era fermato e aveva iniziato a ringhiare. Whisky non ringhiava mai, ma questa volta c'era una macchina parcheggiata, che aveva un aspetto familiare. Andy riconobbe il guidatore, gli si avvicinò e disse rude: "Cosa ci fai qui?"

"Sono passato a salutarti e a ringraziarti. Sai, gira voce che io sia morto, quindi nessuno mi cercherà. Sei stato di parola, non lo avrei mai detto, sai da uno della polizia tu aspetti altro." Disse l'uomo sorridendo.

"Ti ho dato la mia parola, tu hai rispettato il patto e così ho fatto io, ora siamo pari. Quindi ti consiglio di andartene e di non tornare più, perché sto per chiamare la polizia."

"Non ami i lunghi addii, bè anch'io sono così. Come sta Sharon?" Whisky riprese a ringhiare.

"Non sono affari tuoi, vattene te lo ripeto, perchè tra dopo chiamo la polizia e ti faccio arrestare."

"Che caratteraccio, non hai proprio piacere a rivedere i vecchi amici." Whisky aveva ripreso a ringhiare, sentiva che Andy diventava sempre più nervoso.

"Non siamo amici. Telo ripeto, vattene." Disse Andy rude.

"Stai tranquillo, me ne vado e fai star tranquillo anche il tuo cane. Ciao Andy." Disse l'uomo sorridendo.

Andy rimase a guardare la macchina andare via, sperava di aver fatto la cosa giusta e che quell'uomo sarebbe veramente sparito dalla faccia della terra e dalle loro vite.

"Bravo Whisky, hai riconosciuto quello stronzo dall'odore, sei davvero bravo! Adesso torniamo da Sharon, eh, sei contento?! Dai andiamo!" Fece un altro giro con Whisky e rientrò a casa. Aveva il volto scuro e Sharon aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava, ma stava aspettando che lui ne parlasse.

"Tutto bene, Andy?"

"Certo Sharon, tutto ok. Sono solo un po' stanco."

"Ok, andiamo a riposare."

Nelle settimane successive, ogni sera Andy faceva il doppio giro del condominio, voleva controllare ogni movimento sospetto, ogni macchina parcheggiata, ma per ora di quell'uomo non c'era alcuna traccia.

Una sera, dopo cena, Andy era rientrato dal giro con Whisky, aveva un'aria triste addosso.

"Andy perché non vieni qui vicino a me, sul divano?" Lui si avvicinò e si sedette. "Mi vuoi dire perché hai il volto scuro, cosa ti preoccupa!?"

"Nulla Sharon, va tutto bene, sono solo un po' triste."

"Non ti avevo ancora detto che al funerale di Paul ha detto delle belle parole, lui ne sarebbe stato contento."

"Sua sorella Jenny mi ha dato una foto." Tirò fuori dal portafoglio una foto: c'erano Paul e Andy sorridenti. "Era il mio primo mese da sobrio, Paul mi aveva consegnato il mio primo chip. Era così contento per me."

"Anche tu, mi pare. Stavi sorridendo."

"Ero così contento, che lui fosse orgoglioso di me. Ma io ero ancora arrabbiato, ero un perfetto stronzo."

"Sei migliorato con gli anni, adesso sei meno arrabbiato e riesci anche a controllare la tua rabbia. Al FID ricordo avevi l'appuntamento fisso."

Lui sorrise. "Era solo una scusa per vederti…"

"Bugiardo! Mi odiavi!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Non ti odiavo …. Insomma, pensavo fossi una strega, ma il vero stronzo ero io...adesso invece."

"Adesso invece ..." Disse lei ammiccando.

"Ti amo Sharon." Disse lui baciandola. Appoggiarono le fronti l'uno all'altra.

"Ti amo anch'io Andy." Mormorò lei. "Paul voleva che tu fossi felice. In ospedale gli ho promesso che ti avrei reso un uomo felice."

"Ha fatto promettere la stessa cosa anche a me." Silenzio. "Mi manca tanto."

"Lo so Andy, però tu non sei solo. Ci sono io, c'è Rusty, c'è Provenza e adesso c'è anche Whisky e vogliamo stare tutti vicini a te."

Whisky si avvicinò ad entrambi e si sdraiò ai loro piedi.

"Hai ripreso ad andare ai tuoi incontri?"

"Sì. Provenza mi sta accompagnando. Ha paura che non ci vada e che … be' lo sai … andavo sulla tomba di Paul perché mi mancava tantissimo e gli raccontavo quello che provavo. Ma ora che vado agli incontri sto meglio, sono più tranquillo."

"Provenza era preoccupato per te e lo sono anch'io. Però c'è altro che ti preoccupa, vero?"

"Stai tranquilla tesoro, va tutto bene." Disse lui abbracciandola e stringendola forte a sé. Ma in cuor suo sapeva che Sharon aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava. Ma non voleva spaventarla, sperava di essere riuscito a chiudere quella maledetta storia per sempre.

Continua …


	20. Capitolo 20

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 20

Il tenente Jeffrey della Divisione Hollywood, aveva chiamato il capitano Raydor e le aveva detto di recarsi ad un certo indirizzo perché c'era qualcosa che sicuramente poteva interessarle. Quando le illustrò quello che aveva trovato, lei ringraziò il tenente Jeffrey e ordinò a Provenza di andar con lei. Il resto della squadra rimase stupita di vedere il capitano uscire insieme a Provenza senza dare spiegazioni. Andy si stava innervosendo, per tanto segreto, ma preferì aspettare gli eventi.

Quando il capitano Raydor e il tenente Provenza arrivarono davanti ad un Deposito di Box, entrarono in uno dei box e trovarono il tenente Jeffrey che spiegò loro che durante un'operazione, avevano trovato della merce rubata e tra questa, avevano trovato un pannello che interessava direttamente loro. La squadra di Jeffrey aveva liberato tutto quanto e avevano lasciato solo il pannello.

Entrarono e guardarono il pannello: c'erano foto del capitano Raydor e del tenente Flynn. C'erano tantissime foto, ritagli di giornali e alcune foto del tenente Flynn, avevano sopra una X in rosso.

"Questa è l'unica prova che non abbiamo catalogato. Credo le possa interessare, capitano, a noi non serve per la nostra indagine. Decida pure lei." Disse il tenente Jeffrey.

"Grazie tenente Jeffrey, le devo un favore."

"Ero io che le dovevo un favore." Si avvicinò a lei e sussurrò: "E' un fatto personale, Sharon, fai attenzione per favore."

"Certo Vincent, stanne pur certo. Intanto grazie."

"Per i miei ragazzi questo pannello non esiste."

"Chiamo la mia squadra per far portare via il tabellone, se per te va bene."

"Va benissimo. Salutami Andrew. Stammi bene Sharon."

"Grazie Vincent." Il tenente Jeffrey uscì dal box.

"Flynn non sarà contento quando lo vedrà." Disse Provenza.

"Chiami Buzz e Julio e lo faccia portare in Centrale da noi, nessuno deve vederlo. Neanche Andy, prima che io gli parli."

"Agli ordini Capitano." Disse Provenza, prese il cellulare e chiamò Julio.

Dopo una mezz'oretta arrivò Julio e Buzz con un furgone e caricarono il pannello e lo portarono in Centrale. Intanto sia il capitano che Provenza stavano rientrando in ufficio. Quando arrivarono, il capitano entrò alla Crimini Maggiori e disse: "Tenente Flynn nel mio ufficio, subito!" Tutti si guardarono stupiti. Flynn guardò Provenza stupito, chiedendo cosa avesse fatto, Provenza gli fece cenno di andare dal capitano.

Lui entrò in ufficio: "Mi puoi spiegare cosa sta succedendo?"

"Siediti Andy."

"Perché tutto questo mistero?" Disse lui sedendosi.

"Ascoltami: il tenente Jeffrey della Divisione Hollywood durante un'indagine per merce rubata ha trovato un pannello che ci riguarda personalmente. L'ho fatto portare in sala elettronica e andremo entrambi a vederlo. Vincent ti saluta."

"E' stato lui a chiamarti? Come mai? Cosa vuol dire, che ci riguarda personalmente?"

"Vincent ci ha fatto il favore di chiamare e consegnarci il pannello. Nell'elenco delle sue prove non compare. Voleva ricambiare il favore."

"E' sempre gentile Vincent."

"Sì, è stato molto gentile da parte sua. Adesso però voglio che stai calmo Andy e questo è un ordine. Seguimi." Lei si alzò e andò in sala elettronica.

"Agli ordini capitano." Lui si alzò e la seguì. Julio e Buzz avevano piazzato il pannello nel centro della stanza, sopra la lavagna magnetica. Le luci illuminavano tutte le foto.

Quando entrarono il capitano e il tenente Flynn, Provenza era già dentro che li stava aspettando.

"Julio, Buzz vi pregherei di non parlare con nessuno di queste foto, potete aspettarci di là, grazie."

"Certo capitano."

"Stia tranquilla signora." Rispose Julio. Entrambi uscirono.

Quando Flynn entrò e iniziò a guardare le foto rimase ammutolito, i suoi occhi si riempirono di rabbia e le sue mani si strinsero a pugno. Guardò tutte quante le foto, cercando di mantenere la riguardò un'altra volta e alla fine si allontanò, in silenzio.

"Cosa ne pensa tenente Flynn?" Silenzio. "Andy?!" Chiese lei.

"Cosa devo pensare? Quel bastardo è già da un po' che ti segue e noi non ce ne siamo mai accorti. Ci sono foto che sono di mesi fa. Ti pedinava e non me ne sono accorto, maledizione! Ti seguiva ancora prima che ci sequestrassero. Non può essere un caso. Maledetto bastardo!"

"Calma Flynn, cerchiamo di mantenere la calma." Disse Provenza.

"Facile a dirsi! Provenza, la stava seguendo da mesi, capisci!"

"Sì ci sono foto di me vicino al mio condominio e quando siamo dai miei genitori in collina."

"Hai notato che non ci sono foto di te o di noi a casa mia, quindi non sa dove abito. Casa tua non è più sicura Sharon." Disse Flynn.

"Tenente Provenza, mandi una volante a prendere Rusty a scuola e lo porti qui immediatamente, cercando di non spaventarlo. Lui è rimasto da solo quando noi eravamo dai miei genitori, però di lui non ci sono foto." Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Ci sono foto tue, Sharon. … Ho capito, lui vuole solo te!"

"Vuoi dire che tutta la storia del sequestro e dei dati rubati era fatta solo per rapire me?"

"Certo, non l'hai capito?! Lui voleva te e aveva bisogno di supporto logistico per poterti rapire, forse qualcosa è andato storto e ha dovuto modificare i suoi piani."

"Non puoi sapere cosa pensava quell'uomo." Disse lei.

"Non ho altra spiegazione per giustificare … perché ci ha salvato la vita …Ha dovuto salvare la mia di vita, per avere salva la tua. Lui voleva te fin dall'inizio. Sono stato uno stupido! Non l'ho capito, idiota che sono!" Urlò lui.

"Cosa mi dici delle tue foto con sopra la x in rosso? In quelle foto ci sei solo tu. Sei tu il suo bersaglio." Disse lei indicando le foto con la X.

"No, non sono io. Lui vuole te, credimi."

"Calma Flynn, bisogna ragionare con mente aperta." Disse Provenza.

"Sì certo, mente aperta e intanto quel bastardo ci girava intorno. Cazzo!" Disse lui arrabbiato.

"Calmati Andy."

"No, non mi calmo! Maledizione! Eri in pericolo e non me ne sono accorto! Poteva farti del male e non mi sono accorto di nulla. Quel bastardo, maledetto!" Urlò lui.

"Tenente basta! Questo è un ordine!" Silenzio. "Farò vedere tutto quanto al capo Taylor e proporrò loro di mettere qualcuno di scorta per il tenente Flynn."

"Perché io non so difendermi da solo?"

"Propongo anche di mettere qualcuno anche per lei capitano." Disse Provenza.

"Cosa? Abbiamo già avuto una scorta, eppure quel bastardo continuava sorvegliarci! Maledizione!"

"Andy calmati. Dobbiamo parlare con il capo Taylor e metterlo al corrente di tutto quanto." Disse Provenza preoccupato.

"Io aspetterei tenente Provenza …" Disse lei.

"No capitano! Rusty sarà qui tra poco e decideremo come proteggere entrambi. Noi non dobbiamo sottovalutare queste foto. E' un fatto personale capitano, molto personale."

"Inoltre il bastardo si è fatto vivo qualche sera fa, mentre stavo portando fuori Whisky." Disse Andy.

"Che cosa?" Disse Lei sorpresa.

"Si è affiancato con la sua auto, una buick del 2018 ho fatto controllare la targa a Julio, risulta rubata ed è stata trovata bruciata l'altra mattina."

"Perché non mi ha detto niente di queste tue indagini, tenente?" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Perché speravo che seguisse il mio consiglio: sparire dalle nostre vite, ma credo che non succederà." Disse lui.

"Flynn sei un idiota e anche Julio!" Disse Provenza.

"Gli ho chiesto io il favore, lui non c'entra." Disse Flynn abbassando lo sguardo.

"Va bene, sistemeremo anche questa tua iniziativa." Disse Provenza.

"Facciamo una pausa. Appena arriva Rusty vediamo di parlare con il capo Taylor. Tenente Provenza se ci vuole scusare."

"Certo capitano." Provenza uscì. Silenzio.

"Aspetto una spiegazione tenente e la voglio ora!" Disse lei in modalità Darth Raydor.

"Non voglio che tu e o Provenza finiate nei guai, perché io ho voluto agire in quel modo. La responsabilità è solo mia e di nessun altro. Spero che tu capisca che l'ho fatto solo con l'intento di proteggerti."

"Quando pensavi di dirmelo? Quando avresti sperato di risolvere da solo tutta la situazione?" Disse lei iniziando ad arrabbiarsi.

"Non lo so quando te ne avrei parlato."

"Perché hai deciso di fare tutto da solo?" Disse lei fissandolo negli occhi.

"Sharon non voglio che tu finisca nei guai per me o per le mie decisioni, che sembra siano solo sbagliate!"

"Spero che tu capisca che se non collaboriamo, tutto questo si ritorcerà contro di te e io non potrò fare nulla, per proteggerti!"

"Dovrei essere io in grado di proteggerti." Disse lui sconsolato.

"Andy, tu non vuoi capire …"

"Cosa dovrei capire?"

"Prima di tutto che io sono il tuo capitano e che vorrei sapere cosa fanno i miei uomini, secondo sono la tua fidanzata e speravo che tra noi non ci fossero segreti o cose non dette!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Ma Sharon …"

"Niente Sharon, tenente! Lei non capisce in quale situazione si è messo, maledizione! La sua spiegazione non è abbastanza!"

"Ascolta io …"

"Non voglio altre scuse, tenente!" Disse lei allontanandosi da lui. Silenzio.

"Sei tu la persona in pericolo, Sharon." Silenzio.

"Sì, può darsi. Ma quella X sulle tue foto mi dà da pensare. Comunque tenente, finita questa storia, chiariremo anche il suo modus operandi." Disse lei puntandogli il dito contro.

"Posso aver sbagliato, ma è solo colpa mia, capitano." Mormorò lui.

"Questa volta non la passerai liscia, tenente. Comunque, vedremo di risolvere anche questa rogna. Adesso andiamo a parlare con Taylor e parlo io, siamo intesi?" Disse lei, era veramente arrabbiata.

"Sì, capitano."

Il capo Taylor ascoltò il capitano Raydor e prese visione delle foto. Anche lui concordava con il fatto che il vero obiettivo fosse Flynn, così decisero di assegnare Julio per la protezione di Flynn e anche del capitano.

Flynn era contento, Julio era uno come lui e si trovava bene. Provenza assegnò il nuovo compito a Sanchez che andò a casa a preparare una borsa per trasferirsi da Flynn. Provenza decise che Rusty sarebbe rimasto con lui e Patrice, per il tempo necessario a chiudere la questione e cercare di risolvere questo problema. Anche Provenza era arrabbiato con Flynn per come aveva gestito la situazione con l'uomo in blu, ma riusciva anche a capire il suo amico, perché si era trovato in una situazione difficile da valutare.

Provenza accompagnò Rusty a prendere dei vestiti per trasferirsi da lui. Il capitano stava preparando un paio di borse per trasferirsi a casa di Andy, era arrabbiata con Andy e non aveva detto una sola parola durante il tragitto in macchina.

Quando arrivarono a casa di Flynn, decisero di mettere Julio nella camera di Rusty. Dopodiché si misero a cenare tutti insieme. Sharon era ancora arrabbiata con Andy, però con Julio insieme a loro, non voleva discutere. Andy e Julio, dopo cena avevano deciso di andare a fare un giro insieme a Whisky.

"Questa volta hai fatto arrabbiare parecchio il capitano."

"Lo so Julio, ho fatto un casino. Però volevo solo proteggerla, che dovevo fare?"

"Io ti capisco, spero che anche lei, lo possa capire."

"Mi spiace che Provenza se la sia presa con te."

"Non ti preoccupare per Provenza, sembra tanto arrabbiato, però ti capisce." Silenzio.

"Sai Julio, ho ripensato a quello che mi avevi detto quando eravamo alla cena, con tutta la squadra, ricordi?"

"Sì, mi ricordo Andy."

"Bè, avevi ragione: una donna forte è anche molto fragile. Avevi proprio ragione amico, ho avuto paura di perdere Sharon e di non essere in grado di proteggerla. Devo stare più attento a lei e sono contento che tu sia qui, con noi. Adesso rientriamo non voglio lasciarla troppo tempo da sola."

Rientrarono in casa, Sharon stava finendo di sistemare e li stava aspettando.

"Faccio un giro della casa." Disse Julio uscendo.

"Andy noi due dobbiamo parlare." Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Va bene. Vorrei sapere se sto parlando con la mia fidanzata o con il mio capitano?"

"Andy!"

"Sharon!" Silenzio.

"Stai parlando con me, perché ci saranno delle conseguenze, tu non te ne rendi conto."

"Sharon stiamo facendo lo stesso discorso di qualche tempo fa."

"Avresti dovuto dirmelo che quell'uomo girava intorno a casa, che lo avevi visto, poteva essere un pericolo per Rusty."

"Lui non vuole Rusty, lui vuole te Sharon, voi non volete capirlo!"

Intanto Julio era rientrato dal suo giro di controllo: era tutto a posto. Rimase un po' in silenzio, quasi in imbarazzo, poi con un colpo di tosse attirò la loro attenzione.

"Scusa Julio. Possiamo parlarne domani?" Disse Andy.

"Sì va bene. Andiamo a riposare."

"Buonanotte Julio."

"Buonanotte signora. Notte Andy."

Continua …


	21. Capitolo 21

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 21

Dopo il lavoro erano rientrati a casa, c'era ancora parecchia tensione tra Andy e Sharon

Sharon aveva deciso di preparare la cena, mentre Andy avrebbe portato fuori Whisky.

Julio era lì in mezzo a loro fare un po' da cuscinetto, anche se a volte era in imbarazzo. Mentre Sharon stava cucinando, Julio le disse: "Signora non devi essere arrabbiata con Andy, quello che ha fatto, lo ha fatto solo per proteggerti."

"Lo so Julio. Sospettavo ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, però lui non me ha voluto parlare. Vorrei che non mi tenesse all'oscuro di quello che succede e delle cose che ha in mente di mettere in atto. Quello che ha fatto oltre ad essere contro le regole, può diventare pericoloso per lui ed è pericoloso anche per te."

"Ma signora lui …"

"Julio non difenderlo! Anche tu, ti sei messo nei guai! Lo sai che il tenente Provenza è arrabbiato con voi due, per come avete agito? A dire la verità lo sono anch'io, come capitano devo sapere cosa fanno i miei uomini." Disse lei alzando la voce. Silenzio. "Scusa Julio, non volevo risponderti male, scusami. Comunque non difendere Andy, lui non ha sempre ragione, anche se agisce con le migliori intenzioni."

"Capisco che la situazione vi stia mettendo sotto pressione, non si deve scusare signora." Disse Julio sorridendo.

"Finisco di preparare la cena." Disse lei.

Intanto arrivò Andy ad aiutare per preparare la cena, avrebbe portato fuori di nuovo Whisky più tardi, dopocena. Julio ne approfittò per farsi una doccia e per lasciarli soli, sperando in un chiarimento.

"Ti aiuto Sharon."

"Grazie Andy." Silenzio.

"Sei ancora arrabbiata?"

"Sì Andy. Sono molto arrabbiata."

"Se ho sbagliato, l'ho fatto solo per proteggerti."

"Hai sbagliato Andy, lo sai anche tu! Mi fa arrabbiare di più il fatto che mi hai tenuto all'oscuro delle tue intenzioni. Sapevo che qualcosa ti turbava, speravo che tu me ne parlassi, invece non mi hai detto niente! Sei nei guai tenente!"

"L'ho fatto solo…"

"Non cercare di giustificarti, sei ingiustificabile!" Lei stava alzando la voce.

"Calmati Sharon, io volevo solo…"

"Tu volevi solo metterti nei guai e fare tutto da solo! Noi siamo in due adesso, avresti dovuto parlarne con me! Non ti fidi di me?!"

"Mi fido di te. Sharon perché dici così?!"

"Perché questo vedo dal tuo comportamento! Maledizione!" Silenzio. Intanto Julio era arrivato dopo aver fatto la doccia:" Inizio ad apparecchiare?" Disse Julio intromettendosi tra loro.

"Sì Julio, grazie. Scusa per …"

"Non ti preoccupare signora, i momenti difficili ci sono per tutti." Disse lui sorridendo, prese la tovaglia e le posate e cominciò ad apparecchiare.

"Ti do una mano Julio." Disse Andy sconsolato.

Cenarono cercando di smorzare l'atmosfera tesa che c'era tra Sharon e Andy. Julio dopo cena andò a fare un giro di controllo intorno alla casa, per lasciarli da soli ancora un po'. Stavano sistemando la cucina, quando Andy disse: "Scusa Sharon, non intendevo …"

"Cosa non intendevi? Fare tutto da solo? Bè hai fatto proprio in questo modo. Sono molto arrabbiata con te tenente, sappi che ci vorrà parecchio perché io possa sbollire. Ora siamo in questa situazione, c'è anche Julio e non mi va di litigare davanti a lui. Abbiamo bisogno del nostro spazio e della nostra privacy per parlare e chiarirci."

"Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare?"

"Dammi un po' di tempo Andy. Sono ancora molto arrabbiata."

"Certo, tutto il tempo che vuoi." Disse lui sconsolato.

Julio tornò dal suo giro, era tutto in ordine. Sharon e Andy avevano sistemato la cucina e Andy aveva deciso di portare fuori Whisky per prendere una boccata d'aria e scacciare via tutti i pensieri che aveva in testa.

Dopo aver girato per un po' con Whisky, stava rientrando e si accorse che la porta di casa aveva un vetro aperto, era una cosa strana, che lo insospettì.

Intanto in casa, Sharon e Julio avevano sentito un rumore sordo, Julio era andato a vedere, dicendo a Sharon di rimanere in cucina. Se lo trovarono in casa di sorpresa, l'uomo aveva colpito Julio, che era caduto per terra. Sharon aveva sentito un altro rumore ed era andata in soggiorno, quando si trovò l'uomo alle spalle, che la immobilizzò. Julio si era rialzato, tentando di liberare Sharon, ma l'uomo fu veloce e sparò due colpi contro Julio, ferendolo.

Andy decise di fare il giro della casa, quando sentì esplodere due colpi d'arma da fuoco. Si allarmò e corse immediatamente in casa cercando Sharon e gridando il suo nome.

Nessuno rispose, quando entrò si trovò di fronte una scena agghiacciante, fu come un colpo al cuore: Julio era stato colpito, con due colpi di arma da fuoco, uno al torace e uno alla gamba e Sharon era in mano all'uomo vestito in blu.

Anche Whisky era entrato in casa dietro ad Andy e si era buttato contro l'uomo, che aveva preso Sharon. L'uomo non aveva esitato a sparare un colpo al cane, che era caduto a terra guaendo dal dolore ed era rimasto immobile. Whisky a terra ferito sanguinante accanto a Julio, mentre Sharon era in ostaggio dall'uomo In blu.

"Maledetto bastardo!" Gridò Andy e corse ad aiutare Julio, prese degli strofinacci e li mise contro le ferite per fermare il sangue. "Resisti Julio!"

"Dovevo finire quello che avevo iniziato Andy te l'avevo detto!" Urlò l'uomo.

"Ti avevo detto di lasciarci in pace e di andartene! Lasciala andare!" Gridò Andy.

"No, lei deve venire con me!" Urlò l'uomo in blu.

"Andy devi portare Julio in ospedale. Hanno bisogno di cure sia lui che Whisky!" Disse Sharon.

"Non posso lasciarti nelle sue mani." Disse Andy.

"Non te lo sto chiedendo, te lo sto ordinando: Tenente porti in ospedale Julio, adesso!" Disse lei in tono risoluto.

"Non posso lasciarti, ti prego." Mormorò lui.

"Julio e Whisky hanno bisogno di un dottore." Disse Sharon in tono gentile.

"Sharon non posso lasciarti nelle sue mani … ti prego no …" Disse Andy scuotendo la testa, aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

"Avanti, sì che puoi farlo!" Disse lei risoluta.

"Fai come ti ordina il capitano forza, Andy. Ubbidisci agli ordini." Disse l'uomo ridendo.

"Maledizione no! Non posso!" Disse con rabbia Andy.

"Sì che lo puoi fare e lo farai, tenente è un ordine!" Urlò lei in tono Darth Raydor.

"Non posso permettermi di perderti ancora una volta ..." Mormorò lui, aveva le lacrime agli occhi, sapeva che questa volta l'avrebbe persa per sempre.

"Non mi perderai. Prendi la macchina e vai, salvali Andy, fallo per me." Disse lei con dolcezza.

Andy si alzò, prese Julio e lo portò in macchina, tornò a prendere Whisky che era ancora sanguinante per terra. Lui la guardò, come se fosse un addio per sempre. Lei mormorò: "Ti amo Andy." Lo vide andare via e una lacrima scese dai suoi occhi. L'uomo in blu teneva stretta Sharon e fissava Andy in ogni sua mossa, finchè non lo vide salire sulla macchina e partire.

Quando la macchina lasciò il vialetto e si diresse verso la strada principale, l'uomo in blu stordì Sharon con un colpo in testa e la depose per terra. Uscì e corse verso la sua macchina, dal portabagagli prese un grande borsone e lo portò in casa. Prese Sharon e la mise dentro, chiuse il borsone, se lo mise a tracolla e uscì. Mise il borsone in macchina e sparì.

Durante il tragitto Andy avvisò Provenza di quanto accaduto a casa sua. Provenza gli disse che avrebbe allertato la squadra e avrebbe messo dei posti di blocco. Gli disse che si sarebbero visti all'ospedale. Intanto Andy era arrivato al pronto soccorso del S. Leo, corse dentro con il suo distintivo chiamando aiuto. Degli infermieri andarono con lui con una barella verso la macchina e presero Julio e lo portarono immediatamente in sala operatoria. Andy chiese di prendere anche Whisky perche' il proiettile era della stessa pistola che aveva colpito Julio. Presero il cane e lo portarono in una saletta e chiamarono un veterinario.

Andy rimase davanti alle porte chiuse dell'emergenza, adesso era veramente solo.

Si sedette in sala d'attesa ad aspettare Provenza, che dopo mezz'ora arrivò. Provenza si fece raccontare quanto accaduto a casa di Andy, gli disse di rimanere in ospedale e aspettare notizie su Julio, che era sotto i ferri. Andy era scosso, aveva litigato con Sharon e lei era stata rapita sotto i suoi occhi. Aveva ubbidito agli ordini e l'aveva persa ancora una volta. Aveva le mani e la maglietta sporche del sangue di Julio. Provenza portò un caffè ad Andy, nel frattempo aveva chiamato Rusty e gli aveva detto di passare da casa e di prendere un cambio per Andy.

Dovevano fare tutti quadrato e trovare il capitano, le paure di Provenza erano diventate realtà: era un fatto maledettamente personale.

Arrivò anche Rusty, che si fece raccontare da Andy quanto accaduto, gli diede il cambio e cercò di consolarlo, perchè si incolpava per non essere riuscito a difendere Sharon. Rusty portò Andy nel bagno degli uomini per pulirsi dal sangue che aveva sulle mani e addosso. Andy non si dava pace, avrebbe dovuto proteggerla, ma lei non lo aveva permesso. Avevano litigato e lui si sentiva in colpa. Rusty cercò di consolare Andy, ma sembrava non ci fosse nulla che potesse farlo stare meglio. Tornarono in sala d'attesa e aspettarono. Dopo un paio di ore, il dottore avvisò Andy e Provenza che Julio non era in pericolo di vita e che si sarebbe ripreso presto, le pallottole non avevano colpito organi vitali. Avrebbero potuto vederlo, ma solo per poco, perché aveva perso molto sangue e aveva bisogno di riposo. Il dottore consegnò a Provenza i proiettili estratti da Julio e anche il proiettile che aveva colpito Whisky. Erano della stessa pistola. Il cane stava meglio e aveva solo bisogno di riposo, non era stato ferito gravemente.

Arrivò anche il resto della squadra, i posti di blocco non avevano dato alcun esito positivo.

Provenza si fece raccontare di nuovo quanto accaduto e insieme ad Andy, andarono a trovare Julio per vedere come stava. Quando entrarono nella camera, Julio chiese subito se c'erano notizie del capitano. Andy cercò di rassicurarlo e anche Provenza gli disse di stare tranquillo, perché l'avrebbero trovata presto. Lo lasciarono riposare e Provenza disse a Rusty di portare a casa del capitano Andy e anche Whisky, perché la casa di Andy era la scena del crimine e l'avrebbero dissequestrata forse il giorno dopo.

Tornarono nell'appartamento di Sharon, durante il tragitto Andy non aveva detto una parola e Rusty non sapeva come consolarlo, era preoccupato, temeva che Andy potesse riprendere a bere. Arrivati a casa, misero Whisky sul divano e lo lasciarono riposare, il veterinario aveva detto loro che si sarebbe ripreso presto.

Andy disse a Rusty che si sarebbe fatto una doccia. Rusty stava preparando qualcosa da mangiare, Andy si era cambiato ed era andato sul balcone cercando di riordinare le idee, continuava a pensare a quello che era successo e rivedeva ancora lei che gli ordinava di lasciarla in mano di quel bastardo e di portare Julio in ospedale. Ripensava alla loro discussione e a quanto era stato stupido a non accorgersi, che quell'uomo voleva Sharon.

Rusty lo chiamò per mangiare qualcosa insieme e cercare di parlare con lui, ma Andy non voleva più parlare, era stanco e arrabbiato. Si sedette sul divano e accarezzò Whisky, che come un pazzo non aveva esitato a difendere Sharon, il suo cane era stato più coraggioso e impavido di lui.

"Sei stato coraggioso cucciolone, volevi difendere Sharon, vero?!" Disse accarezzandolo "Andrà tutto bene, vedrai, la ritroveremo Sharon, la ritroveremo. Adesso riposa e guarisci, cucciolone."

Whisky gli leccò la mano, come se volesse scusarsi per non aver difeso la sua padrona e si accoccolò ad Andy. Rimasero sul divano da soli e questa volta erano veramente soli, perché avevano perso la loro Sharon.

Continua …


	22. Capitolo 22

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 22

Quando aprì gli occhi, intorno a lei c'era solo buio. Era sdraiata su un letto, sopra una coperta. Aveva le mani legate con delle manette e i suoi piedi, sembravano liberi. No, uno era legato, ma a che cosa? Sentì il freddo del ferro, doveva essere una catena.

Si alzò per mettersi seduta, ma la testa le girava ancora. Aveva una sensazione di nausea, non si sentiva bene. Si mise seduta sul letto. Stava cercando di ricordare … ecco … era a casa …Ad un tratto una luce entrò e vide lui che apriva una porta scorrevole: "Ti sei svegliata tesoro mio? Spero che tu abbia riposato." Lei era ancora confusa, faceva fatica a parlare.

"Vuoi bere un po' di acqua, avrai la gola secca, vero? Qui fa caldo." Le diede una bottiglietta con dell'acqua e lei bevve avidamente, aveva tanta sete.

"Piano, piano." Lui si sedette accanto a lei. "Allora come stai?" Lei si staccò da lui, come impaurita.

"Non devi aver paura di me, Sharon." Disse lui con calma.

"Tu … mi hai drogato … e mi hai portato via … Andy … hai sparato …Julio…"

"Bene, vedo che ricordi tutto quanto. Bene, così parliamo un po'."

Lui le toccò delicatamente il braccio e l'accompagnò a sedersi su una sedia, mentre lui si sedette su un divano difronte a lei. "Mi dispiace per le manette e la catena, però sai, meglio essere prudenti, almeno finchè non ci fideremo l'uno dell'altro." Disse lui sorridendo.

Lei si sedette sulla sedia e disse: "Slegami per favore." Disse porgendo le mani.

"A suo tempo Sharon, a suo tempo. Questo spazio è tutto tuo, vedi, lì c'è anche un bagno, tutto per te. "Disse lui indicando una porta. "Ci puoi arrivare senza problemi, anche se sei legata. E' solo una precauzione temporanea, quando ci conosceremo meglio, sarai libera di andare dove vorrai." Silenzio.

"Come ti chiami, questa volta non hai la maschera." Disse lei.

"Hai ragione, non ho la maschera. Questa volta giochiamo a carte scoperte, Sharon." Silenzio "Mi chiamo John."

Lei lo fissò: John era giovane, robusto e molto, molto pericoloso. Doveva fare attenzione. "Piacere di conoscerti John. Non voglio che mi droghi, per favore."

"Il piacere è mio, Sharon. Parliamo un po', così ci conosciamo meglio. Sai, credo che siamo partiti con il piede sbagliato." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Perché mi hai rapita, cosa vuoi da me?" Chiese lei.

"Ho fatto di tutto per averti e voglio solo, che tu mi possa amare. Sei diventata la mia ossessione Sharon." Disse lui abbassando lo sguardo e sorridendo.

"Sai benissimo che questo non accadrà. Lo sai che amo Andy."

"Andy … Andy … alla fine spunta sempre lui. Devo ammettere che è maledettamente bravo nel suo lavoro, già una volta mi ha messo fretta, ma questa volta avremo tutto il tempo per parlare e conoscerci. Alla fine vedrai, vedrai che mi amerai." Disse lui alzandosi.

"Cosa vuoi da me?"

"Te l'ho già detto … voglio il tuo amore."

"Tu hai collaborato con quei criminali perché avevi visto la possibilità di rapirmi, vero?"

"Ebbene sì."

"Però … perché non mi hai ucciso, perché non hai ucciso Andy?"

"Quegli idioti … mi sono serviti per arrivare a te, ma si sono agitati, avevano il grilletto facile e ho dovuto improvvisare … e riadattare in corsa, gli eventi mi hanno travolto, però non mi posso lamentare del risultato, tu che ne dici, ora sei qui con me." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Allora Andy aveva ragione! Hai fatto tutto questo solo per potermi rapire!"

"Andy, Andy … è un bravo poliziotto, allora aveva capito, ebbene sì. Forse era meglio sparargli e farla finita una volta per tutte, così non parleremmo più di lui."

"Lui mi cercherà, lo so." Disse lei con fermezza.

"Questa volta non lo farà … ha un carattere irruento il ragazzo, in effetti è meglio non provocarlo. Sai, lui è un po' come me, un bravo ragazzo con un caratteraccio, se lo fanno arrabbiare, diventa difficile da gestire. Tu non mi vuoi fare arrabbiare, vero Sharon?" Disse con fare minaccioso.

"No, non voglio farti arrabbiare." Disse lei in tono conciliante.

"Bene. Vuoi qualcosa da mangiare?" Chiese lui sedendosi sul divano.

"No, voglio parlare ancora con te. Voglio sapere da quanto tempo mi stai seguendo."

"Dimmi che mi ami." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Non funziona in questo modo … lo sai. "

"Sei intelligente e sei bellissima. Trascorreremo parecchio tempo insieme e ci conosceremo. Sono un tipo molto paziente Sharon e vedrai, sarai tu che verrai da me."

Si alzò e andò vicino alla sedia. "Intanto faremo a modo mio. Rilassati, sarà meglio per te." La legò alla sedia e l'immobilizzò. Prese il suo braccio e lo preparò per iniettargli delle sostanze.

"Aspetta, cosa vuoi fare?" Chiese lei spaventata, mentre lui prendeva una siringa e preparava il suo braccio. Le allacciò il laccio emostatico. "No, no, aspetta non voglio! No!" Gridò lei. "Non voglio, ti prego…" La sua voce si spezzò in un mormorio. "Non voglio …"

"Rilassati Sharon … vedi, sta già facendo effetto." Disse lui togliendo la siringa e slacciando il laccio dal braccio di lei. La baciò mentre lei era intontita e stava per perdere i sensi. La slegò dalla sedia e la depose sul letto. "Così riposerai meglio tesoro mio." Disse lui accarezzandola.

Rimase sdraiata sul letto, dopo parecchie ore si svegliò intontita, confusa. Aveva fatto un sogno strano, sembrava un'allucinazione: nuotava in un mare con una consistenza che non era acqua, sembrava gel e lei nuotava, nuotava, ma infondo non si muoveva. Dietro a lei c'era un enorme tritacarne che risucchiava e tritava ogni cosa. Lei continuava a nuotare sperando di non essere risucchiata, ma non ci riusciva e alla fine finiva dentro questo tritacarne. Si svegliò di colpo, impaurita, non riusciva a ragionare, a capire dove fosse, voleva alzarsi, ma il suo corpo non rispondeva. Si sentiva tanto stanca, troppo. Aveva bisogno di riposare e perse ancora i sensi.

Dopo parecchie ore, quando lei si svegliò, lui la stava guardando. "Hai dormito tesoro mio, adesso come ti senti?" Mise via il libro che stava leggendo e si avvicinò a lei.

"Cosa mi hai iniettato?" Chiese lei con voce impastata.

"Vedi." Disse lui mostrando il libro. "Mi sto facendo una cultura sulle droghe e la loro dipendenza. Questa è una mia preparazione." Disse mostrando un flacone con del liquido dentro. "E' un mix di mia invenzione, ci ho messo morfina, cocaina, metadone, scopolamina e altre sostanze che ho imparato ad usare nel corso degli anni. Questo mix aiuta a rilassarsi e ben presto ne diventerai dipendente, ancora qualche giorno. Ben presto ne vorrai dell'altra e me lo chiederai. Io sarò qui con te, perché ti amo Sharon e ti innamorerai di me. Vedrai, ci conosceremo meglio e tu mi amerai, ne sono sicuro. Ora vuoi bere qualcosa?! Penso di sì, vero? Hai la gola secca. Vuoi un po' di acqua?"

"Sì, ho sete."

"Bene, allora se vuoi da bere, devi venire da me e darmi un bacio."

"Te lo puoi scordare." Rispose lei secca.

"Be' vedo che non hai così tanta sete, aspetterò... Più lunga l'attesa più dolce sarà il premio. Tornerò più tardi." Chiuse la porta scorrevole e la lasciò sola al buio. Lei aveva una gran sete, ma non voleva cedere. Si accovacciò e pianse, sperando che Andy andasse a liberarla.

/

Intanto tutta la squadra stava cercando dei riscontri, sembrava che il capitano e l'uomo in blu, fossero spariti nel nulla. Una pattuglia aveva trovato un furgone sospetto e Provenza mandò Buzz e la scientifica per fare tutti i rilievi, ma di lei non c'era traccia.

Un altro giorno era passato senza novità. Il capo Howard aveva preso in capo tutta l'indagine e aveva voluto tutti i files relativi al sequestro del capitano Raydor e del tenente Flynn.

Nel pomeriggio il capo Howard aveva chiesto di parlare con Flynn. Provenza, sentendo odore di guai, lo aveva accompagnato nell' ufficio del capo Howard, c'era anche il capo Taylor, che quando vide Provenza disse:" Cosa ci fai qui Provenza, abbiamo chiesto solo di Flynn."

"Sono il suo diretto superiore e se c'è qualcosa che volete sapere da lui, voglio essere presente."

"Va bene Provenza, ne hai tutto il diritto e comunque ci sono alcune cose che voglio chiarire anche con te. Bene, accomodatevi. Allora ho richiesto tutti i rapporti relativi al rapimento del capitano Raydor, ora vorrei sapere cosa non c'è in questi rapporti." Chiese il capo Howard. Silenzio.

"Nei rapporti c'è tutto quello che c'è da sapere." Disse Provenza.

"Flynn tu cosa dici?" Chiese il capo Howard.

"Dico esattamente quello che ha detto Provenza."

"Allora perché il sergente Eliot ha scritto che nella tua seconda intervista, leggo testuali parole: _Sembrava che il tenente Flynn fosse reticente nel rispondere alle mie domande e che non volesse dire niente altro, anche se dava l'impressione di sapere molto di più. - _ Come lo spieghi questo?"

"Questo è il parere del sergente Eliot, giusto?" Disse Flynn.

"Sì. C'è anche questa nota lasciata dal tenente Provenza, mi potete spiegare cosa significa?"

"Quello che c'è scritto, ecco cosa significa." Disse Provenza.

"Vorrei qualche delucidazione in più."

"Capo, non capisco il perché tutte queste domande, quando dovremmo concentrare i nostri sforzi per cercare il capitano?" Disse Flynn.

"Perché ci sembra di essere sempre un passo indietro e allora ci siamo chiesti se qualcuno, non abbia concordato qualcosa, di cui siamo all'oscuro." Disse il capo Taylor.

"Cosa significa questo?" Chiese Flynn.

"Lo sai benissimo! Voglio sapere cosa ti ha detto quell'uomo quando eravate nel furgone, prima di arrivare in ospedale!" Disse il capo Taylor alzando la voce.

"Quello che mi ha detto c'è nel rapporto." Rispose Flynn rispondendo a tono.

"Calma, signori. Calma." Disse Howard conciliante. "Cerchiamo di parlare in modo civile. Allora tenente, ho riesaminato tutti i rapporti e vorrei che mi spiegasse alcune cose: la balistica ha confermato che il proiettile conficcato nell'albero, che non ha colpito il capitano Raydor è della stessa pistola che ha sparato a Julio. Come si spiega tutto questo?"

"Cosa devo spiegare?" Chiese Flynn.

"Senti Andy dimmi perché quell'uomo non ti ha ucciso? Ti sentivi in debito con lui e così lo hai lasciato andare? Oppure avete fatto un accordo?" Chiese il capo Howard con calma.

"Cosa sta succedendo? Hanno rapito Sharon e mi chiedete se ero d'accordo con quell'uomo?!"

"Sì, proprio quell'uomo che hai riconosciuto all'obitorio e che invece ha rapito il capitano! Qualcosa non quadra, non credi?" Disse Howard alzando la voce.

"Senta capo... Ancora questa storia, maledizione!" Disse Flynn mettendosi le mani davanti al volto.

"Perché non mi dici la verità, Andy!" Disse Howard incalzandolo.

"Flynn!" Disse Provenza.

"Vuole la verità!? Ecco: gli ho dato la mia parola d'onore che non lo avrei più cercato se lui avesse salvato la vita a Sharon e così lei non è morta!"

"Be' non ha ucciso anche te..."

"Non avevo scelta, dovevo salvarla!"

"Che accordi hai con quest'uomo?!" Chiese il capo Howard.

"Non ho nessun accordo!"

"Solo adesso mi dici che gli avevi dato la tua parola d'onore, cosa altro gli hai promesso?!" Urlò il capo Howard.

"Non gli ho promesso nulla, volevo solo salvare Sharon." Disse Flynn abbassando lo sguardo.

"Gli hai parlato delle indagini, perché è sempre un passo avanti, sembra che sappia in anticipo ..." Disse il capo Taylor.

"Non ho parlato con nessuno delle indagini." Disse Flynn sconsolato.

"Hai dichiarato che il capitano Raydor ti aveva ordinato di portare il detective Julio in ospedale, perché ferito. Così hai fatto in modo che il sospetto rapisse il capitano e la portasse via."

"Ho ubbidito ai suoi ordini, Julio lo può confermare, aveva bisogno di cure."

"Il detective Sanchez non è ancora in grado di rilasciare la sua dichiarazione, appena lo farà chiederò conferma di quanto dichiarato. Adesso faremo così, visto che hai fatto un accordo con quell'uomo, voglio che tu faccia un identikit e che rimanga a disposizione per qualsiasi cosa noi possiamo aver bisogno per l'indagine. D'ora in poi tenente Flynn lei non parlerà con nessuno di questo caso e farà rapporto direttamente al capo Taylor, ogni giorno. Tenente Provenza lei sarà responsabile di qualsiasi azione da parte del tenente Flynn, che non sarà consona all'indagine. Ritenetevi fortunati, se non vi sospendiamo e accusiamo di collaborazione con l'indagato." Disse Howard.

"Capo ma cosa sta dicendo?!" Chiese Flynn stupito.

"Sto dicendo che la prossima stupidata la paghi cara tenente, ti riterremo responsabile di qualsiasi cosa possa capitare al capitano Raydor. Adesso andate e domani mattina vi voglio entrambi a rapporto dal capo Taylor, sono stato chiaro?!" Disse Howard con tono risoluto.

"Aspetti capo Howard, perché non ne parliamo con calma …" Disse Provenza.

"Sono stato chiaro?! Perché non ho sentito la vostra risposta tenenti!" Disse Howard alzando la voce.

"Sì sissignore!" Disse Provenza alzandosi.

"Ho solo voluto proteggere il capitano! Non è giusto!" Urlò Flynn.

"Flynn calmati. Sì abbiamo capito." Disse Provenza.

"Non mi calmo. Voi siete completamente al buio, non sapete cosa fare e date la colpa a me!" Urlò Flynn fuori controllo.

"Flynn fai attenzione a quello che dici." Disse Taylor.

"Siete dei bast…!" Urlò Flynn.

"Flynn sta zitto e vieni via, vieni via!" Disse Provenza portandolo via di peso. "Vieni via!" Provenza portò Andy nel bagno degli uomini.

"Datti una calmata Andy, così peggiori le cose!" Disse Provenza spingendolo Flynn dentro. "Ti vuoi calmare! Flynn smettila, così non sei di aiuto per trovare il capitano!"

"Lasciami andare …" Flynn si divincolò da Provenza e uscì.

Provenza lasciò andare via Flynn, era troppo furioso per poter discutere.

Continua….


	23. Capitolo 23

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 23

Dopo qualche ora John scese nella taverna e accese la luce, spostò la parete scorrevole e vide Sharon sdraiata sul letto. "Ciao tesoro, sono tornato."

"Ho sete." Disse lei.

"Bene, vedo che sei più tranquilla."

"Ti prego, acqua, acqua." Mormorò lei.

"Conosci le regole, ti darò dell'acqua se tu mi darai un bacio." Disse lui sorridendo.

Silenzio. "Vuoi pensarci ancora un po'? Hai tutte le labbra secche tesoro, ti darò un goccio di acqua e tu mi darai un bacio, vero? Mi dai la tua parola?!" Lui si avvicinò e le fece vedere l'acqua nella bottiglietta.

"Va bene, va bene. Dammi da bere per favore!" Lo supplicò lei.

"Ecco, prendi e bevi piano." Le porse una bottiglietta di acqua e lei bevve avidamente finendo subito tutta l'acqua. "Piano, piano. Avevi tanta sete, tesoro. Ora va meglio? Tieni bevi anche questa." Le diede un'altra bottiglietta e lei bevve. Silenzio.

"Ora va meglio." Mormorò lei.

"Ne sono felice, voglio che tu stia bene." Silenzio. "Ora mi bacerai?" Lui si alzò e si allontanò da lei.

"Sono obbligata." Disse lei.

"Vieni qui e baciami." Lei si alzò, si avvicinò a lui e lo baciò. Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò duro. Lei non oppose resistenza. Quando lui si rese conto della freddezza di lei, la lasciò.

Si allontanò. Silenzio. "Potrei averti con la forza Sharon, ma io ti voglio anima e corpo. Voglio che tu mi possa conoscere e imparare ad amarmi. Spero ti sia piaciuto il bacio, voglio che ce ne siano altri e che tu mi possa amare, come ti amo io." Disse lui fissandola negli occhi.

"Sono legata e non sono libera, come speri che ti possa amare liberamente?" Chiese lei.

"Con pazienza Sharon, sono un uomo paziente. Ti ho aspettato fino ad ora, posso aspettare che impari ad amarmi. Capisco che per te non sia facile, però vedrai che con il tempo le cose cambieranno." Silenzio. "Ti ho portato un cambio di vestiti e in bagno ho messo tutto quello che ti serve per lavarti e cambiarti. Ho messo un grosso telo per poterti asciugare e uno più piccolo per i tuoi capelli. Ho comprato il tuo shampoo e il balsamo. Quando vuoi farai tutto con calma. Ecco, appoggio qui il cambio e tutto il resto."

"Da quanto tempo mi segui, mi scatti delle foto?"

"So che hai trovato la mia piccola raccolta di foto... "Disse lui sorridendo. "Sai da quando ti ho visto con quell'idiota di Ron, mi sei entrata nel cuore e nella mente, sei diventata un'ossessione, una magnifica ossessione." Disse lui facendo un ghigno. "Ti ho sognata per notti intere, pensavo fosse la voglia di un momento, invece mi sei entrata nella testa e nel cuore. Voglio stare con te e ho fatto tutto questo solo per te, così che noi possiamo vivere insieme, conoscerci e amarci." Le fece cenno con la mano di sedersi sul divano, lei si sedette sul bracciolo e lui si sedette sul divano.

"Hai salvato Andy, solo perché i tuoi complici pensassero che tu potessi uccidermi, vero?"

"Sì, ho salvato il tuo amato tenente perché mi serviva per salvare te. Comunque con il tuo tenente ho un accordo. Sei sorpresa?! Sai che mi ha supplicato di risparmiarlo, continuava a chiedermi di avere pietà e di non ucciderlo. Tiene molto di più alla sua di vita e che alla tua. Allora io in cambio della sua vita, ho chiesto di avere te. Qualche giorno fa ci siamo incontrati. Sì...questo te lo ha detto, bene. Gli ho detto che volevo quello che mi doveva e cioè te, Sharon! Lui si è salvato e mi dato te in cambio! Allora, il tuo Andy verrà a cercarti?! No, non verrà a cercarti, lui ti ha dato a me e tu sei mia!" Lui si avvicinò a lei.

"Andy mi ama e farebbe qualsiasi cosa per me!" Disse lei.

"Anch'io ti amo e farei qualsiasi cosa per te!"

"Allora liberami." Disse lei porgendogli le mani, legate con le manette.

"Bel tentativo Sharon! Non sono uno stupido." Lui si alzò e le indicò la sedia. "Vieni e siediti, devi fare un bel viaggio."

"No! Non voglio che mi droghi, no!" Disse lei cercando di allontanarsi.

"Avanti, siediti e stai tranquilla."

"No, non voglio."

"Avanti Sharon non fare storie." Disse lui alzando la voce.

"Hai detto che non mi vuoi obbligare a fare ciò che non voglio!" Disse lei allontanandosi.

Lui tirò la catena e lei cadde per terra, la prese di peso e la mise a sedere sulla sedia.

"Non farmi arrabbiare, stai tranquilla."

"No, non voglio!" Lui la schiaffeggiò facendola cadere per terra, lei non proferì parola, chiuse gli occhi. Lui la prese di peso e la mise sulla sedia, legò i polsi ai braccioli. Prese la siringa che aveva preparato, preparò il braccio di Sharon. Il liquido fece effetto e lei piano piano perse i sensi.

"Fai un buon viaggio Sharon, al tuo ritorno sarai più malleabile. Ora riposa tesoro." Le tolse la siringa, le slacciò i polsi, la prese in braccio e la depose sul letto. Rimase a guardarla per un po' e uscì.

Dopo un paio di ore, quando lui tornò, lei dormiva ancora, era un sonno agitato, era sudata.

Le tagliò i vestiti che aveva addosso con un coltello e la lasciò nuda. Era bellissima, una visione che aveva già gustato. Accarezzò il suo corpo delicatamente e lei si svegliò di colpo.

"Cosa fai? Dove sono i miei vestiti?!" Lei prese il lenzuolo che era ai piedi del letto e si coprì. Si rannicchiò, allontanandosi da lui.

Lui si alzò e andò a prendere il cambio che aveva portato per lei.

"Ti ho portato questo cambio di vestiti. Ora ti farai una doccia, vieni, ti slego le mani e la caviglia, così ti potrai lavarti meglio. Si avvicinò a lei e le tolse la catena alla caviglia e le manette ai polsi.

"Ora sei legata solo con il busto, puoi arrivare al bagno e lavarti socchiudendo la porta. Io ti aspetto qui fuori. Lui si allontanò, prese il libro e cominciò a leggere.

Dopo un poco, lei si fece coraggio e avvolta nel lenzuolo andò in bagno. Entrò in doccia e si lavò, ne aveva bisogno, era sudata e si sentiva sporca. C'erano il bagnoschiuma e lo shampoo che lei usava… sapeva troppe cose su di lei, doveva essere prudente, molto prudente. Dopo essersi lavata si avvolse nel telo grande e avvolse i suoi capelli in quello più piccolo. Uscì dal bagno e rimase davanti alla porta, incerta sul da farsi.

"Vieni qui, ho il cambio dei vestiti per te." Le indicò il cambio di vestiti vicino a lui.

Lei si avvicinò e lui con una mossa veloce le tolse il telo che la copriva. Lei prese il telo dei capelli e si coprì. Lui le tolse anche quello: era nuda davanti a lui.

"Ora baciami Sharon." Disse lui.

Lei si sporse, prese il viso di lui tra le mani e approfondì il bacio. Lui rimase stupefatto da tanta passione, lei lo lasciò, lui era disorientato, quindi, con il palmo della mano lei gli sferrò un forte e improvviso colpo al naso che lo fece cadere a terra stordito. Perdeva sangue dal naso, probabilmente era rotto, lei intanto era corsa verso quella che sembrava la porta d'ingresso. Gridò aiuto con tutto il fiato, stava facendo i gradini, quando lui prese la catena e cominciò a tirarla verso di lui.

"Noooo! Lasciami, aiuto, aiuto!" Gridò lei sperando che qualcuno la potesse sentire.

"Dove credevi di andare?! Grida quanto vuoi, tanto questo posto è insonorizzato! Ahahahah!" Lui l'aveva raggiunta e le diede un ceffone che la fece cadere di lato, tirò ancora la catena e l'avvicinò per darle dei calci in pancia. Lei era senza fiato, sentiva un forte dolore ai fianchi, ma cercò ancora di divincolarsi. Lui la schiaffeggiò ancora e ancora. "Non ci provare mai più Sharon, oppure farai una brutta fine! Hai capito!? Dimmi che hai capito!"

"Ho capito." Mormorò lei tra le lacrime "Non mi picchiare…"

Lui la tirò verso il letto, accorciò la catena e le mise l'altra catena alla caviglia. Lei si rannicchiò sul letto contro il muro, prese la coperta e si coprì. Lui andò a prendere una siringa, intanto si era messo il fazzoletto al naso, continuava a prendere sangue.

"Dammi il braccio!" Urlò lui arrabbiato e dolorante.

"No, non mi drogare… per favore" Lui le diede uno schiaffo molto forte, lei sentì il sapore del sangue in bocca.

"Dammi il braccio Sharon!" Disse lui risoluto. Lei allungò leggermente il braccio tremante, le lacrime scendevano dai suoi occhi.

"Non voglio… non voglio…" Mormorò lei e quando il liquido fece effetto lei si addormentò. Lui le tolse la siringa dal braccio, prese il lenzuolo e glielo tirò sopra, uscì per medicarsi il naso. Tornò dopo varie ore, lei si era svegliata e stava sul letto, accovacciata, avvolta nel lenzuolo, mormorava qualcosa. Lui si avvicinò, era stato al pronto soccorso e gli avevano messo la maschera per il naso rotto, gli faceva un gran male, aveva anche del ghiaccio per attenuare il dolore. Si avvicinò a lei: "Cosa stai canticchiando!? Sei contenta?! Lo sai che mi hai rotto il naso?" Disse lui arrabbiato e contrariato. Lei si riprese, si accorse che lui era tornato. Silenzio. "Allora non mi dici nulla?!" Urlò lui.

"Dovevi immaginare che avrei tentato di scappare." Disse lei. Silenzio. Lui si sedette sul divano.

"Mettiamola così, tutte le coppie litigano, hanno i loro momenti difficili, ma poi fanno pace e tornano a volersi bene. Noi siamo una coppia Sharon e abbiamo i nostri disaccordi, ci sta."

"Ti fa male il naso, vero?" Disse lei con un ghigno.

"Non c'è nulla di divertente, Sharon, non è stato un bel gesto da parte tua. Io ti amo."

"Tu continui a drogarmi, pensi che questo sia bello per me?" Disse lei risoluta.

"Adesso non voglio litigare con te, voglio solo che tu mi possa amare. Voglio che mi prometti che non tenterai più di scappare, perché altrimenti potrei arrabbiarmi sul serio. Ecco, ti ho portato del ghiaccio per il fianco e questa per pulirti il sangue, vedi se mi fai arrabbiare, ti devo punire." Si alzò e si avvicinò a lei. Le porse il ghiaccio e un panno di stoffa umido per pulirsi le labbra. "Perché non vieni vicino a me, cosa stavi canticchiando prima?" Lei si pulì il sangue secco dal viso e mise il ghiaccio sul fianco.

"Niente."

"Avanti Sharon era una canzone, l'ho sentito benissimo, stavi canticchiando, … perché non me lo dici…" Silenzio. "Sto aspettando…"

"Non era nulla." Mormorò lei.

"Perché non me lo vuoi dire? Avanti, voglio saperlo!" Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei con fare minaccioso.

"Era la canzone che Andy mi aveva dedicato una sera, quando mi …" Lui le diede un ceffone e si allontanò da lei.

"Basta parlare di Andy! Andy, Andy sempre Andy! Non voglio più sentire parlare di lui, ci siamo capiti?!" Le diede un altro ceffone "Dimmi che hai capito?!" Lei fece cenno di sì con il capo. "Lui non ti ama, ti ha dato a me e adesso tu devi solo amare me, hai capito?! Maledetto Andy, ti dovevo uccidere quando ho avuto l'occasione. Vuoi che lo uccido?! Eh?! Vuole che lo uccido! Così non parlerai più di lui!" Gli gridò in faccia.

"No, non fargli del male."

"Lo uccido quel bastardo, ok!"

"Lascia stare Andy, ti prego, non fargli del male." Mormorò lei.

"Io non lo ucciderò e tu non ne parlerai mai più, va bene?!" Lei fece cenno di sì con il capo e delle lacrime scesero dal suo viso.

"Ho freddo." Mormorò lei. Lui si avvicinò e le slegò la catena alla caviglia e le manette ai polsi. Prese la maglietta che le aveva portato e lei la indossò. Silenzio.

"Vedi Sharon, anche se tu mi hai fatto male, ti sto dando una mia maglietta, così sentirai il mio odore addosso e ti abituerai a me. Quando vuoi potrai fare la doccia … vedi quanto ti amo." Disse lui con dolcezza accarezzandola.

"Sono obbligata a stare qui con te." Mormorò lei.

"Per ora, vedrai che alla fine, tu vorrai stare con me. Sai, il tuo caro fidanzato ti ha già sostituito con una biondina e gira voce che voglia trasferirsi in un'altra città. Quindi lui non verrà a cercarti, mettiti l'anima in pace e accetta questa situazione, prima lo farai, meglio sarà per te." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Stai mentendo, non è vero!"

"Credimi tesoro è proprio così. Bene, adesso ti farai un bel viaggetto, che ne dici?!"

"No, non voglio …"

"Presto sarai tu a chiedermi di dartene altra, vedrai… ora dammi il tuo braccio, senza fare storie."

"No ti prego, non voglio ..."

"Non farmi arrabbiare, avanti." Lui prese di forza il braccio e le iniettò del liquido che fece subito effetto e lei perse i sensi.

Dopo un paio di ore lei si svegliò, si sentiva confusa, aveva la nausea, le girava la testa. Tentò di alzarsi, ma ondate di vertigine la fecero rimanere sdraiata e perse di nuovo i sensi.

Lui rimase a guardarla e attese, perché presto sarebbe andata in crisi d'astinenza. Era passato un altro giorno, Sharon aveva mangiato poco e bevuto ancora meno, era debole e si sentiva male, le facevano male le ossa, si sentiva a pezzi. Aveva i tremori e voleva solo piangere. Aveva la nausea e si sentiva un malessere generale. Aveva sudori freddi e si sentiva depressa.

"Ti sei svegliata tesoro, come ti senti?"

"Sto male."

"Stai avendo una crisi d'astinenza, vero? Vuoi che il tuo John ti dia la medicina che ti farà stare meglio."

"No, non voglio. Ho tanto freddo, mi sento male." Scoppiò a piangere e lui l'abbracciò accarezzandola.

"Stai tranquilla, tesoro. Vedrai, mi occuperò di te e starai meglio. Adesso baciami…" Lui le prese il viso tra le mani e la baciò, ma lei era già svenuta.

Continua …


	24. Capitolo 24

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 24

"Ci sono novità Taylor?"

"No, niente. Anche gli indumenti trovati nel vicolo vicino a casa del tenente non sono del capitano. Sembrano spariti nel nulla, non capisco."

"I posti di blocco? Altre piste da seguire?" Il capo Howard si stava alterando.

"Nessun riscontro positivo. Siamo in un vicolo cieco." Disse sconsolato Taylor.

"Flynn e Provenza?!" Chiese Howard.

"Sono qui fuori dal mio ufficio."

"Spremi Flynn, non è possibile che non abbiamo nulla. Ci riaggiorniamo." Disse Howard uscendo.

"Flynn, Provenza entrate!" Entrarono entrambi e rimasero davanti al capo Taylor.

"Allora capo ci sono novità?!" Chiese Provenza.

"Perché non me lo dici tu?"

"Ah bene, non avete nulla!" Disse Flynn già alterato.

"Flynn siediti!" Andy si sedette sulla sedia.

"Allora devi dirmi qualcosa?!" Disse Taylor.

"No, non ho nulla da dire. Speravo ci fossero delle notizie su qualche nuova pista da seguire, ma vedo che non avete nulla." Disse Flynn sconsolato.

"Dobbiamo essere positivi Flynn." Disse Provenza.

"Esatto! Allora hai qualcosa da dirmi Flynn?!" Chiese Taylor.

"Niente capo. Siete voi che non avete nulla di concreto e volete dare la colpa a me per la vostra inettitudine!"

"Attento a come parli Flynn oppure ti prendi un'ammonizione!"

"Davvero?! La verità fa male! Siete degli incapaci e volete dare la colpa a me!" Gridò Flynn.

Silenzio.

"Senti Flynn, vogliamo trovare tutti il capitano, ok." Silenzio. "Toglietevi dai piedi." Disse Taylor sconsolato.

Uscirono dall'ufficio del capo Taylor e tornarono alla Crimini Maggiori. Tutti erano seduti alle loro scrivanie in silenzio, purtroppo non c'erano altre piste buone da seguire.

"Forza gente, riprendiamo tutto da capo, qualcosa c'è sfuggito, perché il capitano è viva ed è là fuori, noi dobbiamo trovarla, muoversi! Muoversi!" Gridò Provenza spronando la squadra a dare il meglio.

Ripresero tutti quanti a lavorare, riesaminare e ricontrollare tutto quanto. "Flynn vieni con me!" Disse Provenza senza ammettere replica. Entrarono in sala ristoro, c'erano solo loro.

"Allora cosa mi dovevi dire?"

"Senti Provenza, noi dobbiamo trovarla. Quando ci siamo lasciati … noi avevamo litigato, lei era arrabbiata con me e io era arrabbiato con lei. Cosa dico ai suoi genitori, ai suoi figli? Dobbiamo trovarla, per favore, non posso …"

"Sei andato agli incontri?" Chiese Provenza. "Andy?!"

"No! Non ci sono andato! Sono troppo arrabbiato con me stesso per non averla protetta abbastanza, per aver litigato, per aver sottovalutato quel bastardo, per non essermi preso una pallottola per lei!" Urlò Flynn.

Silenzio. "Ti sei sfogato?" Silenzio. "Adesso ascoltami. Capisco che ti senti di merda, ma così non sei di aiuto a te stesso e a tutta la squadra. Tu vai ad un incontro e dopo torni qui. Non costringermi a portartici con la forza, ok?" Disse Provenza risoluto.

Quando entrò nella sala ristoro il sergente Eliot. "Scusate se disturbo signori, ma avrei bisogno del tenente Flynn per fargli qualche domanda e ne avrei bisogno subito. Ordini del capo Taylor e Howard."

"Perché hanno mandato lei, sergente Eliot, non siete in riorganizzazione?" Chiese Provenza, sapeva che a breve sarebbe arrivato il nuovo capo del FID, Henry Swanson, che a quanto dicevano le voci di corridoio, era un emerito stronzo.

"Il nuovo capo, il capitano Swanson, arriverà nei prossimi giorni, ma il capo Taylor ha insistito perché interrogassi il tenente Flynn. Sto solo ubbidendo agli ordini, capisco benissimo la vostra situazione."

"Grazie sergente. Vi lascio da soli, ti aspetto alla Crimini Maggiori." Disse Provenza allontanandosi.

"Ok, andiamo al FID." Disse Eliot.

Durante il tragitto per andare negli uffici del FID Eliot disse: "Senta tenente Flynn, il capo Taylor ha richiesto un'ammonizione per lei, per mancato rispetto dei ranghi."

"In questo momento credo che non me ne importi nulla sergente, faccia pure il suo lavoro." Rispose secco Flynn.

"Invece io ho chiesto al capo Taylor di aspettare a chiudere la vicenda e di rivalutare la situazione quando ritroveremo il capitano Raydor." Silenzio. Intanto arrivarono agli uffici del FID. "Prego tenente si accomodi."

"Grazie sergente. Grazie per tutto quanto." Disse Flynn.

"Ok, allora tenente Flynn mi potrebbe raccontare quanto accaduto nella sua abitazione l'altro giorno?"

"Certo." Rispose il tenente Flynn sconsolato e raccontò ad Eliot quanto accaduto nei minimi particolari. Era nervoso, raccontando i fatti li stava rivivendo e si stava agitando. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi quando raccontava, che lei, gli aveva ordinato di lasciarla e di portare Julio in ospedale.

Eliot ascoltò attentamente e fece alcune domande di riscontro su quanto raccontato da Julio.

Entrambi avevano dato la stessa versione. Quando ebbe finito di raccontare, Flynn era stremato e affranto.

"Ora posso andare?" Chiese senza fiato.

"Certo tenente. La ringrazio per la collaborazione." Flynn si alzò e fece per andare via quando Eliot gli disse: "La trovi tenente, la riporti a casa."

"Questo è quello che voglio più di ogni altra cosa e farò di tutto per trovarla."

"Grazie e arrivederci." Disse Eliot.

Flynn tornò alla Crimini Maggiori e disse a Provenza che sarebbe tornato a casa, era distrutto e provato. Rientrò a casa sua, era già stata liberata da tutti i rilievi della polizia. Si guardò intorno spaesato, come se quella casa, non fosse la sua. Vagò come un fantasma avanti e indietro per le stanze cercando un conforto in qualcosa, poi si fermò davanti al comodino di Sharon. Sopra c'era l'anello di fidanzamento. La sera che era stata rapita non lo aveva indosso. Lo prese e lo girò e rigirò tra le dita, ripensando a quando le aveva proposto di sposarlo, con i ragazzi della scorta nascosti per non farsi vedere. Sorrise ripensando a lei, al suo volto raggiante e sorrise. Poi un velo di tristezza coprì il suo volto. "Dove sei Sharon, dove sei amore mio?" Una lacrima scese dal suo volto cadendo sull'anello.

Si sedette sul letto e rimase lì, finchè non arrivò Rusty insieme a Whisky, che aveva sentito l'odore di Andy ed era corso in camera, come lo aveva visto era andato incontro per fargli le feste, come per consolarlo.

"Ciao cucciolone! Come stai?! Stai meglio, vero? Sì stai guarendo. Bene." Andy coccolò il cane, che lo leccò, come per confortarlo sulle sue condizioni. Dopo qualche secondo arrivò anche Rusty.

"Ciao Andy. Ho riportato Whisky e le borse con i vestiti."

"Grazie Rusty."

"Ho avvisato i genitori di Sharon e anche Ricky ed Emily. Ho detto loro che appena sapremo qualcosa li avviseremo. Philip e Marion hanno insistito per venire qui. Staranno nell'appartamento di Sharon."

"Ok." Rispose Andy senza neanche alzare lo sguardo.

"Ci sono novità? Ho sentito il tenente Provenza, ma non avevano nulla di nuovo. Tu, che ne dici?!" Rusty si era avvicinato a Andy, sapeva quanto si sentisse in colpa per non aver difeso Sharon.

"Ti ha chiesto Provenza di venire a casa e di vedere se mi sono attaccato alla bottiglia?" Disse Andy sconsolato mentre guardava l'anello di Sharon.

"E' preoccupato per te e lo sono anch'io. Lo so che non riprenderai a bere, però non stai bene e lo sai anche tu. Hai mangiato poco e hai dormito ancora meno. Inoltre non sei andato ai tuoi incontri e ..."

"Chi sei mia madre!?" Disse Andy alzandosi. "E' ovvio che non sto bene! Lo so anch'io! Cosa vuoi che faccia, avanti dimmelo!" Urlò Andy. Whisky cominciò ad abbaiare. Silenzio.

"Scusa Rusty, scusa. Non volevo perdere la calma. Stai tranquillo Whisky, va tutto bene." Accarezzò il cane che si calmò e si sedette ai suoi piedi. "... E' solo che … "Si sedette nuovamente sul letto e la voce si spezzò nelle lacrime che scesero copiose dal suo viso. "Mi dispiace Rusty, mi dispiace, ma non ho potuto fare nulla per tenerla con noi. Mi dispiace, ma ho ubbidito ai suoi ordini e adesso lei non è qui. Non so cosa fare, non so dove cercarla e mi manca tanto." Si mise le mani sul viso e pianse. Rusty lo abbracciò cercando di calmare tutto il dolore e disperazione di Andy, che sapeva di aver perso la sua Sharon.

/

Intanto nella taverna, John aveva portato del cibo a Sharon.

"Avevi fame."

"Sì parecchia."

"Ti è piaciuto, va meglio adesso?"

"Sì."

"Sai che devi rispettare il patto? Vieni qui." Lei si alzò e andò a sedersi sul divano accanto a lui. Si avvicinò e lo baciò. Lui chiuse gli occhi e non fece nulla per trattenerla. Lui riaprì gli occhi e sorrise.

"Voglio che tu sia felice Sharon." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Sai che non sono felice."

"Devi solo abituarti a me. Presto sarai più malleabile. Vedrai, andremo d'accordo."

"Tu mi stai drogando e quando sono andata in crisi d'astinenza mi hai fatto soffrire per un po' e dopo mi hai drogato di nuovo. Non sono felice di questo." Disse lei con tono risoluto.

"Questo è il tuo punto di vista, però guarda la mia prospettiva. Io ti voglio anima e corpo. Ti voglio entrare nella testa e nel cuore. Sei una donna determinata, a volte ostinata, forte e indipendente e per piegare questa tua forza di volontà ho bisogno di un piccolo aiuto, che ti renda più malleabile, più disponibile a raggiungere un accordo."

"Se non sarò malleabile, come dici tu, cosa succederà?"

"Non voglio litigare con te. Devi rilassarti e accettare questo nuovo stato delle cose. Tu starai con me, per sempre. A breve ci sposteremo in un luogo più bello e consono per noi due. Sto preparando tutto e sono quasi a buon punto. Saremo solo noi due e tu alla fine mi amerai." Disse John sorridendo.

"Come fai ad esserne così certo?"

"Ne sono sicuro. Quando sarai dipendente dal mio mix di sostanze che ti ho iniettato, vedrai, sarai tu che me le chiederai e io, che ti amo, ti farò stare meglio."

"Vuoi avere una tossica al tuo fianco?"

"Non dire così, lo fai sembrare una cosa brutta."

"E' una cosa brutta per me, non voglio essere drogata, te l'ho già detto!" Disse lei alzando la voce.

"Calmati! Non alzare la voce!"

"Invece non mi calmo! Non voglio che mi droghi e invece tu non fai altro, lasciami in pace!" Urlò lei alzandosi e allontanandosi da lui.

"Hai proprio un bel caratterino! Accidenti! Smettila di urlare e calmati, altrimenti ti farò fare un bel viaggetto." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Lasciami andare, non voglio stare più qui!"

"Calmati Sharon …" Disse lui toccandola.

"Non mi toccare, lasciami andare, voglio Andy, io amo solo lui!" Lui la schiaffeggiò e lei cadde a terra. Silenzio.

"Non è bello quello che hai detto, forza, vieni, adesso ti fai un bel viaggetto e vediamo se al mio ritorno ti sarai data una calmata. A volte sei proprio impossibile!"

"No! Non voglio!"

"Avanti Sharon, non farmi arrabbiare." La prese di peso, la schiaffeggiò. Lei si mise a piangere. Lui le preparò il braccio e le iniettò un'altra dose. Piano piano lei si calmò, smise di piangere e perse i sensi.

"Sei tosta Sharon e per questo mi piaci ancora di più. Ti piegherò, vedrai e sarai tu, che mi cercherai. Ahahahahahaha!"

Continua …


	25. Capitolo 25

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 25

"Ciao Julio come stai?" Disse Andy entrando nella camera d'ospedale dove era ricoverato Julio.

"L'avete trovata?" Chiese Julio.

"No, non ancora." Rispose Andy abbassando lo sguardo.

"Mi dispiace Andy."

"Di cosa ti devi dispiacere Julio, ti sei preso tre pallottole …"

"Non sono riuscito a fermarlo, mi ha colto di sorpresa. Grazie per avermi portato in ospedale. Whisky come sta?"

"Whisky sta meglio, ora cammina e presto riprenderà a correre. E' andata come è andata Julio, ora voglio solo ritrovarla."

"Sei già arrivato Flynn! Ciao Julio come stai?" Disse Provenza entrando nella camera.

"Bene tenente, come vanno le indagini?"

"Non ti preoccupare delle indagini. Come ti senti?" Chiese Provenza.

"Sono ok. Il dottore ha detto che forse domani mi dimettono, due settimane di riposo e torno come nuovo." Disse Julio sorridendo.

"Così potete tornare a fare casini insieme, voi due!" Disse Provenza ridendo.

"Grazie Provenza!" Disse Andy.

"Sai che dobbiamo passare da Taylor per il nostro rapporto quotidiano."

"Lo so, lo so."

"Vi stanno tenendo a briglie tirate tenenti." Disse Julio ridendo.

"Lascia stare Julio, sono solo dei coglioni quelli dell'FBI." Disse Flynn.

"Dai Flynn andiamo o faremo tardi. Ciao Julio."

"Ciao Julio passerò a salutarti più tardi."

"Ok, ciao ragazzi." Flynn e Provenza uscirono dalla camera d'ospedale di Julio e tornarono in Centrale per fare rapporto al capo Taylor.

/

Intanto a nell'appartamento di Sharon erano arrivati i suoi genitori. Rusty aveva raccontato loro cosa era successo e quanto Andy si sentisse in colpa. Aveva avvisato anche Ricky ed Emily, ma aveva detto loro che appena ci fossero state delle notizie li avrebbe avvisati.

Philip e Marion si sistemarono a casa di Sharon, sembrava loro molto strano essere a casa della figlia e non essere insieme lei.

Attesero il ritorno di Andy dal lavoro, aveva avvisato Rusty che sarebbe passato a prendere dei vestiti e Whisky. Quando Andy entrò in casa, vide che c'erano i genitori di Sharon che stavano parlando con Rusty in soggiorno.

"Ciao Andy." Disse Philip.

"Philip mi dispiace tanto, io …" Disse Andy con lo sguardo basso.

"Andy non è colpa tua." Disse l'uomo stringendo la mano ad Andy.

"Non ho potuto mantenere la mia promessa. Mi dispiace, ma …"

"Ci sono notizie?" Chiese Marion abbracciando Andy.

"No, Marion, per ora non abbiamo alcuna notizia positiva, però continuiamo a cercare." Disse Andy.

"Rusty mi ha raccontato cosa è successo." Disse Philip. Silenzio. "Senti ci fermeremo nell'appartamento di Sharon insieme a Rusty. Perché non rimani insieme a noi, invece di ritornare da solo nel tuo appartamento?"

"Preferisco tornare a casa mia, insieme a Whisky. In questi giorni sto facendo degli orari strani, vi darei solo fastidio."

"Andy siamo una famiglia, nessuno dà fastidio. Dobbiamo sostenerci a vicenda. Nei prossimi giorni arriveranno anche Ricky ed Emily."

"Grazie Philip, ma ho bisogno di rimanere un po' da solo. Anzi, ora dovrei andare, ci sentiamo più tardi."

"Ok. Ci sentiamo."

Andy prese una borsa con dei vestiti, chiamò Whisky e uscì, da solo. Prima di andare a casa sua fece un giro con Whisky, si sentiva maledettamente in colpa, quando aveva avuto l'occasione di prendere quel bastardo lo avrebbe dovuto arrestare. Sperava tanto di trovarla, girò intorno a casa sua e ripassò dove quella sera aveva visto la macchina con il bastardo dentro. La rabbia scorreva dentro di lui, era furioso con sè stesso, non era riuscito a fermare quel maledetto e aveva lasciato che la portasse via, se solo non avesse ubbidito agli ordini! Dopo aver fatto ancora un giro, tornò a casa, stanco e sconsolato. Si sedette sul divano, Whisky era ai suoi piedi e gli leccava la mano, voleva consolarlo.

"Speriamo di trovarla Whisky, mi manca tanto. Manca anche a te, vero? Sei stato un cucciolone coraggioso, sei stato bravo, sei stato più coraggioso di me." Disse guardando Whisky e una lacrima scese dal suo volto.

/

Intanto Sharon era nella taverna da sola, John aveva lasciato la luce accesa, le aveva accorciato la catena alla caviglia, poteva arrivare appena al bagno. Cercò un modo per fuggire, ma le pareti erano robuste e insonorizzate, a parte quella di separazione che nascondeva il suo giaciglio. Non riusciva a trovare un modo per farsi sentire, per far notare la sua presenza. Riusciva a ragionare con fatica, era stanca e sfiancata. Le droghe che le aveva iniettato le avevano fiaccato il morale e faticava a ragionare in maniera lucida. Voleva e doveva trovare un modo per fuggire, perché parlare con John non le dava alcuna via d'uscita, era completamente pazzo e ossessionato da lei. Era depressa perché non trovava un modo per uscire da questa situazione, aveva ancora in mente lo sguardo di Andy che la supplicava di non lasciarla in mano a John, ma lei doveva salvare Julio, non poteva permettere che morisse. Aveva preso la giusta decisione, ma ora non ne era più sicura, aveva paura di non riuscire a tenere testa a quel pazzo e rischiava lei di diventare pazza anche lei. Delle lacrime scesero sul suo viso, era demoralizzata e triste, temeva che fosse veramente la fine. L'idea di vivere con un uomo come John la faceva rabbrividire e piuttosto preferiva morire. Era angosciata da questo pensiero, ma continuavano a tornare in mente le parole di quel pazzo che diceva che Andy l'aveva abbandonata per salvarsi. Era confusa, voleva piangere e gridare, ma doveva mantenere lucidità e senno. Pensò ancora a Andy, sperava che lui la stesse cercando. Pensò a Rusty, Ricky ed Emily e pianse. Sperava che la potessero trovare presto, prima che la situazione potesse peggiorare in modo irreversibile, uno scontro fisico con John si era già rivelato inutile e dannoso, cercava di riflettere per trovare una soluzione, quando dalla porta entrò lui.

"Sono tornato Sharon. Sei contenta, come stai?" Chiese John tutto contento.

"Come vuoi che stia? Di certo non bene." Rispose lei scontrosa.

"Sharon tesoro, domani o al più tardi dopodomani ci sposteremo e andremo via da qui."

"Come andiamo via?" Chiese lei sorpresa.

"Certo, ti avevo detto che saremmo andati in un posto più bello per noi due. Vedrai, staremo bene e tu mi amerai." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Perché non mi lasci andare."

"Perché io ti amo, Sharon. Voglio passare il resto della mia vita insieme a te."

"Tu vuoi passare il resto della vita insieme ad una persona triste e infelice e per di più drogata."

"Come la vedi buia, vedrai questi momenti difficili passeranno e noi saremo felici insieme."

"Ti ho portato da mangiare e da bere, che ne dici?"

"Non ho fame." Rispose lei secca.

"Vuoi bere qualcosa?"

"Non ho sete. Lasciami stare."

"Non ti capisco. Sto facendo di tutto per pensare al nostro futuro insieme e tu reagisci così?" Chiese lui stupito.

"Cosa vuoi che ti dica? Che ti amo? Ok, ti amo, sei contento?!" Disse lei arrabbiata e esasperata.

"Sharon non ti riconosco più. Dov'è quella donna equilibrata e riflessiva che conoscevo?"

"Bè, sai che c'è John: a furia di drogarmi, sto diventando irrequieta, nervosa e anche un po' incazzata." Disse lei alzando la voce arrabbiandosi.

"Ma io ti amo!"

"E io no! Maledizione, lo vuoi capire?!" Gridò lei.

"Datti una calmata, Sharon. Sei nervosa, cerca di stare tranquilla."

"Come faccio con tutta quella roba che mi hai iniettato, mi hai drogata, lo vuoi capire?!"

"Forse un po' di medicina ti calmerà i nervi e sarai più tranquilla."

"Non voglio che mi droghi, come te lo devo dire?" Disse lei alzando ancora di più la voce. "Non mi calmo per niente! Fammi uscire da qui, sto diventando pazza!" Gridò lei.

"Abbassa la voce e calmati." Lui si avvicinò a lei e la prese per un braccio.

"Lasciami!" Gridò Sharon, lui la schiaffeggiò un paio di volte, finchè lei non cadde a terra in lacrime. "Non farmi arrabbiare, perché continui a comportarti in questo modo?!" Silenzio. "Avanti alzati." Silenzio. Lei rimase in terra in lacrime. "Alzati Sharon!" Silenzio. "Ho detto di alzarti! Possibile che tu faccia di tutto per farmi infuriare!?" Gridò lui arrabbiato.

"Lasciami andare, ti prego." Lui la prese e la tirò in piedi, davanti a lui, la baciò duro e lei rimase impassibile. "Tu sei mia adesso Sharon, sei solo mia." Silenzio. La fece sedere sulla sedia, mentre le lacrime scendevano ancora dal suo viso. "Non devi piangere." Lui le asciugò con delicatezza le lacrime. "Adesso sei ancora agitata, ma presto sarai più docile, come un agnellino e mi amerai. Adesso ti do un po' di medicina, così starai tranquilla."

"Non voglio che mi droghi, basta, basta." Mormorò lei.

"E' per il tuo bene, vedrai starai meglio." Disse lui sorridendo.

Lui le iniettò il contenuto di una siringa e lei perse i sensi. La prese e la depose sul divano. Si sedette accanto a lei e l'accarezzò. "Vedrai Sharon, staremo bene insieme. Lo so che per te, ora è difficile da accattare e capire, ma vedrai, con il tempo mi apprezzerai." La baciò sulla testa e la prese tra le braccia.

Continua …


	26. Capitolo 26

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 26

"Non eri in convalescenza?" Disse Andy stupito di trovarsi Julio davanti alla porta di casa.

"Sì, sono ancora in convalescenza. Mia madre è andata da mia sorella per qualche giorno e quindi sono a casa da solo e allora ho pensato di venire a farti compagnia." Rispose lui sorridendo.

"Ciao Julio, sono un maleducato, dai vieni. Comunque non sono solo, c'è Whisky con me. Rusty stasera è da Gus, ma è sempre in giro, tra i genitori di Sharon e qui. Puoi dire a Provenza che non riprenderò a bere, può stare tranquillo. Accomodati." Entrarono e andarono in cucina. "Cosa vuoi bere? Birra sai che non ce n'è …" Disse Andy sorridendo.

"Va bene una soda anche per me." Andy prese una soda e la mise nel bicchiere. "Non sono arrivati a capo di nulla, vero? Provenza mi ha detto che tutti i posti di blocco hanno dato esito negativo e che quelli dell'FBI sono degli idioti, non sanno più dove andare a cercare e le indagini sono ad un punto morto." Disse Julio.

"Cosa altro ti ha detto Provenza?" Chiese Andy sorseggiando la sua soda.

"Mi ha detto di fidarmi dell'istinto di poliziotto." Silenzio. "Ho riflettuto su queste parole e ho ripensato a tutto quanto è accaduto. Sai, ho avuto tempo per pensare e ho ripensato a quella sera che tu e il capitano avevate discusso, ti ricordi?"

"Sì, mi ricordo." Disse lui tristemente.

"Ti ricordi che siamo usciti a fare un giro con Whisky e abbiamo fatto un giro diverso rispetto alle altre sere? Ricordi che abbiamo parlato e ci siamo sposati verso alcuni isolati più lontani, ad un certo punto Whisky era tranquillo e all'improvviso si è messo a ringhiare."

"Sì, è vero! Adesso che lo dici, me lo ricordo, perché?" Chiese Andy incuriosito.

"Tu avevi detto che Whisky non ringhia mai, solo quando hai incontrato quel bastardo, si è messo a ringhiare. E se Whisky lo avesse … riconosciuto chi ha rapito il capitano?"

"Ma non abbiamo una traccia ..."

"Che ne dici di fare un giro qui intorno, sai i medici mi hanno detto che passeggiare mi fa bene. Prendi la pistola, tenente, non vorrei aver ragione e trovarmi di nuovo quel bastardo davanti. Io sono venuto qui già preparato." Alzò leggermente la gamba dei jeans e Andy vide una fondina legata al piede di Julio.

"Questa volta finirà solo in un modo." Disse Andy andando a prendere la sua pistola. "Andiamo, vieni Whisky andiamo a fare un giro!" Prese il guinzaglio e uscirono tutti e tre. Girarono per il quartiere, rifacendo il giro, che avevano fatto la sera indicata da Julio.

"Forza cucciolone cerca Sharon, cerca Sharon!" Il cane si mise a camminare, stava facendo il giro solito. Andy e Julio andarono verso alcuni isolati più distanti, il cane li seguì. Girarono il quartiere in lungo e in largo, tornarono indietro e si fermarono in un parchetto. Non avevano trovato nulla di particolare, Andy camminò verso alcune case, ad un tratto Whisky cominciò a correre, uno, due isolati, poi si fermò davanti ad una casa. Cominciò a ringhiare. Julio e Andy arrivarono subito dopo.

"Buono Whisky, buono." Accarezzò il cane, che smise di ringhiare.

Arrivarono davanti alla porta di entrata, sembrava una casa qualsiasi. Non c'era nulla di sospetto. Fecero un giro intorno alla casa, videro arrivare una signora anziana che stava per entrare e Julio le si avvicinò chiedendo educatamente se avesse visto una donna della descrizione di Sharon. La donna disse di no, ma parlò vagamente del suo inquilino, che doveva andare a vivere lì con la moglie. Lei non sapeva quando sarebbe arrivata. Julio ringrazio e tornò da Andy, che era rimasto dietro la casa, senza farsi vedere. Whisky cominciò a ringhiare, Andy cercò di tranquillizzarlo e si rese conto che l'arrivo di una macchina aveva agitato il cane.

"Julio è lui!" Disse Andy facendo cenno a Julio.

"Sì l'ho visto. Dobbiamo entrare."

"Julio nessuna esitazione a sparare." Disse Andy.

"Andy non c'è bisogno di dirlo, quel bastardo la deve pagare e soprattutto dobbiamo trovare il capitano!"

"Ok, andiamo. Whisky tu stai buono qui, seduto, noi torniamo presto." Il cane si sedette.

Andy e Julio andarono verso la porta principale. L'uomo era entrato, entrarono anche loro di forza, armi in pugno, cominciando a gridare: "Fermi tutti e mani ben in alto! Mani ben in alto!"

La signora anziana si spaventò e cadde a terra, l'uomo prese la pistola per sparare, ma Julio sparò per primo tre colpi colpendolo al torace. L'uomo cadde a terra, Julio allontanò la pistola. Andy gli fu addosso: "Dove è Sharon?!"

"… Sei arrivato tardi …" Disse l'uomo con un ghigno di soddisfazione.

"Dov'è?! Dove!? Parla bastardo!" Gridò Andy.

"… è morta … Sharon è morta …" Disse ridendo l'uomo.

"Bastardo! Dimmi dov'è!" Urlò Andy.

"Devi aiutarmi… devi salvarmi tenente… chiama un'ambulanza …" Rise l'uomo.

"Dove l'hai nascosta, parla bastardo!" Andy lo colpì ancora e ancora, finchè non perse conoscenza.

Julio intanto aveva bloccato la signora anziana e le stava chiedendo se avesse visto una donna. Lei rispose che doveva arrivare una donna, ma lei non aveva mai visto nessuno, aveva affittato la taverna al ragazzo, non sapeva altro.

"La taverna Andy! Vai di sotto io chiamo i paramedici per il bastardo!" Urlò Julio, tornando verso l'uomo a terra.

Andy scese in taverna: "Sharon! Sharon!" Nessuno rispose. Cominciò a cercare, ma non vide nulla di particolare. C'erano delle suppellettili, libri vari, un divano, una sedia, bottigliette di acqua, ma nulla che facesse pensare che ci abitasse qualcuno.

"Sharon! Sharon!" Urlò disperato. "Dove sei Sharon, dove sei!" Non riusciva a trovarla. Era troppo agitato, non riusciva a pensare. _Forza Andy rifletti!_ Si disse. Gli venne in mente di Whisky, forse lui poteva trovarla, corse su di sopra come un pazzo, sentiva le sirene arrivare, corse dal cane e lo portò giù in taverna: "Cerca Sharon! Cerca Sharon! Forza Whisky cerca Sharon!" Whisky in taverna cominciò ad annusare in giro, dopo un po' si mise ad abbaiare davanti ad una parete. "Cosa c'è?! Cerca Sharon!" Whisky lo guardava e continuava ad abbaiare.

Andy tolse dei quadretti appesi: "Dove Whisky, qui non c'è nulla!"

Il cane abbaiò ancora più forte contro la parete.

"Qui dietro?! Sharon!" Gridò Andy. "Sharon!" Bussò e sentì che la parete era vuota, sembrava una parete di divisione "È vuota dietro, hai ragione!" Cercò di trovare un punto per fare presa, trovò in alto delle griglie di aerazione. Cercò qualcosa per fare presa sulle griglie. Trovò un cacciavite e sganciò una griglia e da lì cominciò a spaccare pezzi della parete. Spaccò una serie di parti, cominciò a prendere a pugni la parete divisoria, che si ammaccava e dopo un paio di colpi. Più colpiva, più la parete si spaccava, le sue nocche sanguinavano. Whisky continuava ad abbaiare.

"Sharon! Sharon!" Come un pazzo Andy continuò a prendere a pugni e a distruggere la parete divisoria con le mani, che gli facevano male, le schegge di legno lo ferivano, ma lui continuò a togliere pezzi di parete, finché non vide una figura sdraiata su un lettino. Era pallida, sudata, cinerea, sembrava morta. "Sharon!" Urlò lui ancora più forte: "Sono qui! Resisti!" Creò un varco abbastanza grande per passarci e la raggiunse abbracciandola: "Sharon rispondimi, ti prego!" Anche Whisky si avvicinò a lei, ora non abbaiava più, leccò la mano di Sharon. Lei era coperta leggermente con un lenzuolo, sembrava un sudario funebre. Lui la prese in braccio e la tirò fuori da quella specie di loculo. Si accorse che era legata con una catena al busto, non esitò, tirò fuori la pistola e sparò alla catena che si ruppe, lasciando libera Sharon.

Intanto erano arrivati i paramedici e Julio aveva anche avvisato Provenza e tutta la squadra. Sentendo uno sparo, Provenza scese nella taverna con la pistola in pugno:" Andy, Andy tutto a posto?!"

Vide Andy con tra le braccia il capitano che sembrava morta, bianca come un cencio: "Chiama i paramedici, abbiamo bisogno di aiuto! Presto Provenza, ha il polso debole! Ti prego Sharon resta con me! Resisti, resta con me!" Urlò Andy.

"Chiamo i paramedici!" Provenza salì e scese subito seguito da due paramedici che si presero subito cura di lei.

"Presto una coperta termica. Flebo in soluzione salina! Presto!"

"Il polso è debole."

"Assicuriamo la alla barella, presto, non c'è tempo da perdere se la vogliamo salvare!"

"Avvisate subito il S. Leo. presto!"

Caricarono la barella e la portarono al S. Leo, Provenza mandò Andy insieme al capitano. Intanto anche il resto della squadra era arrivato e avevano cominciato a fare tutti i rilievi.

L'ambulanza arrivò velocemente in ospedale, una macchina della polizia l'aveva scortata, secondo gli ordini di Provenza. Presero il capitano e la portarono subito in osservazione. Flynn rimase davanti alle porte chiuse delle salette del pronto soccorso. L'ambulanza con l'uomo che Julio aveva ferito era già arrivata. Ben presto arrivò il capo Taylor e il capo Howard. Provenza arrivò in ospedale, ma non riuscì a parlare con Andy e neanche con Julio, era già arrivata la Disciplinare. Il nuovo capo della Disciplinare Swanson era già lì, mentre il sergente Eliot, era sulla scena dove c'era Julio.

Andy era seduto in sala d'attesa, aveva tutte le mani sanguinanti, lo sguardo perso nel vuoto.

Arrivò il capo Swanson del FID, che vide Andy e subito chiamò un'infermiera perché potesse medicarlo. Andy andò in una saletta e si fece medicare, senza dire una parola. Dopo una decina di minuti, l'uomo entrò e si presentò come il capo del Disciplinare, Henry Swanson.

"Ho letto il suo fascicolo tenente Flynn, lo trovo un po' alto per gli standard della polizia."

"Spero abbia trovato la lettura interessante, visto che sono stato scagionato da ogni accusa." Disse Flynn iniziando ad innervosirsi.

"Parliamo di quanto accaduto in quella casa." Disse il capo Swanson con calma.

"Senta, io volevo solo ritrovare il capitano Raydor e …"

"Che è anche la sua fidanzata." Silenzio.

"Esatto. Lei non avrebbe fatto lo stesso per la sua donna?" Disse Flynn fissandolo.

"Quello che avrei fatto io ora è irrilevante, stiamo parlando di quello che ha fatto lei, tenente."

"Ecco, prenda pure. Pistola e distintivo, li tenga lei, così saranno tutti soddisfatti. Ora posso tornare in sala d'attesa ad aspettare notizie sulla mia fidanzata?!" Disse Flynn rude.

"Certo tenente. Riprenderemo la nostra chiacchierata più tardi." Disse Swanson mettendo in una busta pistola e distintivo di Flynn. "Per la cronaca … io avrei fatto lo stesso." Disse Swanson dando una pacca sulla spalla a Flynn e uscendo. Andy rimase senza parole, guardandolo mentre usciva dalla stanza.

Continua …


	27. Capitolo 27

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 27

Rusty aveva avvisato Philip e Marion che avevano trovato Sharon e erano andati subito in ospedale. Ricky ed Emily erano in viaggio per arrivare a Los Angeles. Erano tutti in sala d'attesa e stavano aspettando già da più di tre ore, quando il dottore uscì e disse: "Il capitano Raydor si è svegliato. Ha chiesto di Andy."

"Eccomi!" Disse Andy alzandosi e andando verso il dottore. Si alzarono anche i genitori di Sharon e si avvicinarono al dottore.

"Sono il dottor Parker, mi occupo della signora."

"Come sta?" Chiese lui.

"Il capitano Raydor è arrivata da noi molto disidratata e in condizioni critiche, l'abbiamo stabilizzata, ma è ancora molto debole. Preferirei che per questa notte rimanesse in rianimazione, domani potremo valutare di metterla in una camera di degenza. Stiamo cercando di disintossicare il suo fisico, anche se è già parecchio provato. Ha una contusione al fianco destro e qualche livido sul viso. Delle leggere escoriazioni ai polsi e alla caviglia destra, ma nulla di grave."

"Possiamo vederla?!" Chiese Marion.

"Ha chiesto di Andy, preferirei che vedesse una persona alla volta. E' provata fisicamente e psicologicamente, ha bisogno di tranquillità e deve riposare per riprendersi. Se mi vuole seguire, da questa parte." Disse il dottor Parker avviandosi verso le porte.

"Vai tu Andy." Disse Philip con sguardo triste.

"Ok." Andy seguì il dottore, salirono al primo e dopo un lungo corridoio arrivarono al reparto di Rianimazione. Lungo il corridoio passarono varie stanze e arrivarono alla stanza dove c'era Sharon. Prima di entrare il dottore disse a Andy che doveva mettersi il camice, di non agitarla e di rimanere solo pochi minuti. Andy si vestì, era nervoso. Entrò e la vide: fu come un colpo al cuore. Era su un enorme letto, lei sembrava ancora più piccola e indifesa. Era pallida e più magra del solito. Accanto al letto una serie di macchine, che emettevano leggeri ronzii.

Aveva una flebo attaccata al braccio e dei tubi al naso per ossigenarla. Era monitorata per il cuore, dei cavi uscivano dal camice che indossava e si collegavano a delle macchine.

"Venga, può sedersi vicino a lei. Le parli, così si sveglierà." Gli disse un'infermiera che stava controllando le macchine.

"Sharon. Sharon tesoro." Disse lui dolcemente.

"Andy." Sussurrò lei con un filo di voce. Si girò e aprì gli occhi con un lieve sorriso.

"Tesoro mio, come stai?"

"Andy …" Lei cominciò a piangere.

"Stai tranquilla, sei al sicuro adesso." Disse lui sorridendo. Le prese la mano e la strinse.

"Abbracciami." Disse lei tra le lacrime.

"Ti ho ritrovato, amore mio. Sei al sicuro. Starai bene, stai tranquilla." Lui l'abbracciò, aveva le lacrime agli occhi, ma non voleva piangere davanti a lei per non agitarla.

"Rusty." Sussurrò lei.

"Rusty sta bene. Sono tutti in sala di attesa con i tuoi genitori e tutta la squadra, aspettano notizie su di te."

"Julio? Whisky?"

"Julio sta bene e anche Whisky, li hai salvati entrambi, sei stata coraggiosa."

Poco dopo arrivò il dottore che chiese ad Andy di uscire per poter parlare con lui: "Abbiamo fatto un esame tossicologico. E' stata drogata e dai sintomi che sta accusando, a breve avrà una crisi d'astinenza. Mi ha detto che le hanno iniettato morfina, cocaina e altre sostanze stupefacenti. Questo mix le è stato ben dosato, perché poteva esserle letale. Mi ha confermato di aver iniziato due crisi d'astinenza, che sono state fermate dall'assunzione di altri dosaggi di questo mix di droghe. Credo che possa superare questa fase, però adesso il suo fisico è debilitato e una crisi d'astinenza sarebbe uno stress per il suo corpo, oltre ad essere molto dolorosa e debiliterebbe ancora di più il suo fisico. Lei non vuole assumere altre sostanze e lo posso capire, però vorrei poter aiutare il suo fisico, ma lei non vuole sentire ragioni."

"Rispetto la scelta di Sharon e sarò vicino a lei per poterla superare." Disse Andy con sicurezza.

"Quindi lei non può aiutare a convincerla a prendere del metadone sotto la mia cura?" Chiese il dottore.

"Io sono un ex alcolizzato, non prendo alcun tipo di medicinale che possa solo sfiorare la dipendenza." Disse Andy risoluto.

"Va bene, se desidera fare in questo modo, rispetterò questa sua scelta." Silenzio.

"Senta dottore, volevo sapere se le ha fatto … se l'ha toccata." Chiese Andy intimorito.

"Mi ha chiesto di farle un kit antistupro ed è risultato negativo. Quindi stia tranquillo, non l'ha toccata. Sharon è una donna molto forte, però ha bisogno del suo aiuto in questo momento di grande fragilità, lei, deve starle vicino. Dovrà starle vicino anche dopo, perché gli strascichi di questa assunzione di droghe si faranno sentire per un po'. Mi ha parlato del dr. Joe, il consulente della polizia, l'ho chiamato per poter aggiornarlo sulla situazione del capitano. Domani verrà a parlare con lei."

"Posso stare ancora un poco con lei?"

"Vorrei che riposasse, quando avrà la crisi, allora sì, che avrà bisogno di lei."

"Posso chiamare i suoi genitori e suo figlio perché la possano vedere?" Chiese Andy.

"Solo per qualche minuto, non voglio che si stanchi. Ma se questo la può tranquillizzare li chiami pure."

"Grazie dottore." Andy andò subito ad avvisare Rusty e i genitori di Sharon, disse loro che potevano vederla e salutarla. Andarono a trovarla e si tranquillizzarono nel vedere che stava abbastanza bene. Dopo un poco, lei si addormentò era stanchissima. La lasciarono riposare e tornarono a casa. Andy rimase in camera con Sharon, seduto vicino a lei, le teneva la mano. Non riusciva ancora a credere che fosse viva, aveva temuto veramente di perderla questa volta. Delle lacrime scesero dal suo volto, le asciugò e rimase accanto a lei. Sharon riposò per qualche ora.

_-"Basta parlare di Andy! Andy, Andy sempre Andy! Non voglio più sentire parlare di lui, ci siamo capiti?!" Le diede un ceffone "Dimmi che hai capito?!" Lei fece cenno di sì con il capo. "Tu devi solo amare me, hai capito?! Maledetto Andy, ti dovevo uccidere quando ho avuto l'occasione. Vuoi che lo uccido?! Eh?! Vuole che lo uccido! Così non parlerai più di lui!" Gli gridò in faccia._

"_Lascia stare Andy, ti prego, non fargli del male." Mormorò lei._

_"Lo ucciderò così tu non ne parlerai mai più?!" _

"_No, non ucciderlo!"_

"_Ora te lo vado a prendere, quel bastardo!" Uscì e tornò tirando per un braccio Andy e poi lo gettò per terra. "Eccolo un tuo caro Andy e adesso lo vedrai morire!" Tirò fuori la pistola e sparò ad Andy una, due tre, quattro volte al petto. Andy ricadde all'indietro colpito a morte. -_

"Noooo!" Lei si era svegliata all'improvviso, spaventata, era tutta sudata, fissava gli occhi nel vuoto. Andy si svegliò di colpo, si era addormentato, cercò di svegliarla, era stato un incubo. Lei era agitata. "Lasciami, lasciami andare!" Gridò lei.

"Calmati Sharon, sei al sicuro." Disse lui con tono tranquillo e l'abbracciò.

"Nooo! Lasciami!" Disse lei dimenandosi dal suo abbraccio.

"Calmati Sharon." Disse lui con voce ferma. Lei si riprese e si calmò.

"Andy, Andy sei tu? Stai bene?" Disse lei con un filo di voce.

"Sì tesoro, sto bene. Sono qui son te. E' stato solo un brutto sogno, stai tranquilla. Ssssttt… riposa."

"Ho freddo, tanto freddo." Lui l'abbracciò e attese che il suo respiro tornasse regolare, Sharon si rilassò e si addormentò tra le sue braccia. Dopo un'ora lei riposava ancora, Andy ne approfittò per mandare un messaggio a Rusty per chiedere di tornare in ospedale con dei vestiti di cambio per Sharon e se potesse occuparsi di Whisky, mentre lui era in ospedale.

Dopo una mezz'oretta Rusty si presentò con una borsa con il cambio dei vestiti, Andy stava parlando con il dottor Parker, perchè la crisi d'astinenza era cominciata. Il dottore gli aveva detto che ci sarebbero state allucinazioni, incubi, malessere generale, cambi d'umore, irrequietezza, spossatezza e insonnia. La crisi avrebbe assunto l'apice circa 24-48 ora dopo l'ultima assunzione, ma essendo un mix di sostanze non ne era certo, anche se c'era una predominanza di eroina. Secondo lui la crisi di astinenza, pur essendo dolorosa e faticosa, era auto concludente e Sharon si sarebbe ripresa, vista la forza di volontà della donna.

Rusty voleva dare il cambio ad Andy, ma lui insistette per rimanere accanto a lei. Rientrò nella camera di Sharon e si sedette vicino al letto e le prese la mano. Lei si svegliò, ma aveva uno sguardo perso nel vuoto, era un'altra allucinazione.

"_Corri Sharon corri!"_

"_Non ce la faccio Andy, non ce la faccio più a correre!"_

"_Presto dai, non ti puoi fermare, corri!"_

"_Non ce la faccio, salvati tu, vai, vai via!"_

"_Non posso lasciarti, dai Sharon andiamo! Forza andiamo, dai! Corri è dietro di noi!"_

"_Non ce la faccio! Noooo! Mi ha preso! Andy!"_

_Una bestia di fuoco aveva preso Sharon per la caviglia e l'aveva strappata dalla mano di Andy, che diventava sempre più lontano. Intorno a lei divenne tutto scuro, la trascinò per terra per parecchia strada, lei era sfinita, finchè non la sollevò da terra e la divorò."_

"Nooooo!" Si svegliò dalla sua allucinazione e si accorse che Andy le teneva la mano.

"Stai tranquillo amore, sono qui. E' stato solo un brutto sogno. Rilassati."

"Perché mi ha lasciato Andy? Mi ha lasciato andare, mi sono persa!" Gridò lei.

"Adesso sei al sicuro, amore mio, stai tranquilla." Lui si alzò e l'abbracciò.

"Nooo! Lasciami! Mi hai abbandonato, mi ha lasciato, cosa vuoi da me?!"

"Calmati Sharon, stai avendo delle allucinazioni, va tutto bene."

"Tu non mi vuoi bene, sei come lui! Vuoi farmi solo del male! Lasciami! Vattene via da me! Ti odio, perché mi hai fatto questo! Ti odio, lasciami!" Si divincolò dal suo abbraccio e cercò di scendere dal letto.

"No, non ti lascio questa volta." Lui la prese e l'abbracciò ancora più forte, rimettendola a letto.

"Ho detto che non ti voglio, vattene!" Lei lo schiaffeggiò. Lui rimase davanti a lei immobile, impassibile, questa volta non voleva lasciarla andare. "Mi hai abbandonato! Non ti voglio!" Gridò lei e cominciò a staccarsi da lui, lo colpì al petto più volte, lo schiaffeggiò ancora e ancora. "Lasciami andare, lasciami …" Poi scoppiò a piangere.

"Non ti lascio andare, sono qui con te." Disse lui dolcemente abbracciandola ancora. Lei rimase in silenzio, piangeva, Andy sentiva i suoi singhiozzi. Rimasero in silenzio per un po', il respiro di lei si fece più regolare, più tranquillo.

"Non ce la faccio Andy, non ci riesco, non ce la posso fare. E' una prova troppo difficile per me …" La voce si ruppe dall'onda di lacrime e il suo pianto divenne un torrente in piena, non riusciva più a controllare i singhiozzi e la disperazione che la pervadevano.

Lui cercò di consolarla, abbracciandola e massaggiandole la schiena. Andy non aveva mai visto Sharon così disperata e si sentiva colpevole e impotente per quello che lei stava passando. Avrebbe voluto morire piuttosto che vederla in quello stato. "Sei la persona più forte e coraggiosa che abbia mai incontrato. Ce la farai tesoro mio, ne sono sicuro." Le sussurrò all'orecchio. Il suo pianto piano piano divenne un lamento e infine sfiancata si addormentò. Lui l'appoggiò sul cuscino e la lasciò riposare. Rimase vicino a lei, tenendole la mano e una lacrima scese dal suo viso.

Continua …


	28. Capitolo 28

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 28

Dopo un'ora Sharon si svegliò di soprassalto, era agitata, spaventata, non sapeva dove si trovasse. "Aiutami Andy, aiutami!" Gridò spaventata.

"Sono qui tesoro, sono qui con te." Disse lui con voce calma. L'abbracciò e cercò di tranquillizzarla.

"Perché mi hai fatto questo! Ti odio, vattene! Lasciami!" Scoppiò a piangere.

"Mi dispiace Sharon, per tutto quello che stai passando." Disse Andy con la morte nel cuore.

"Mi hai lasciato, perché?! Potevi fermarlo, perché non lo hai fatto?"

"Sharon ..."

"Nooo! Lasciami! Tu sei come lui, mi hai drogata, mi fai stare male, mi hai lasciata nelle sue mani, me lo ha detto! Me lo ha detto che mi hai data a lui per salvarti la vita!"

"Resisti Sharon, sei una donna forte. Vedrai supererai anche questa sfida." Disse lui con le lacrime agli occhi.

"Ti odio, per avermi fatto questo! Vattene, sei come lui! Lasciami, ti odio!" Lei scoppiò ancora a piangere e infine il pianto si fece un lamento. "Sto male, aiutami, aiutami…"

"Sharon ti prego. Ssssttt …. Calmati. Andrà tutto bene, vedrai." Disse Andy abbracciandola.

I giorni seguenti furono difficili per entrambi: Sharon era sempre più provata e faticava a riprendersi, il poco sonno era sempre agitato e fatto solo di incubi. Mangiava poco e anche se era idratata con le flebo, era in condizioni pietose. Era riuscita a superare la crisi d'astinenza, con forti dolori e allucinazioni. Era riuscita nel suo intento, il passo più importante era stato fatto. Ogni mattina il dr. Joe passava da lei per qualche ora, per aiutarla a superare psicologicamente questo momento così delicato e per cercare di metabolizzare l'esperienza che aveva vissuto.

Il supporto della famiglia e del dottore l'avevano aiutata molto e Andy era rimasto al suo fianco giorno e notte, non l'aveva mai lasciata da sola.

Anche lui era provato da questa esperienza, aveva dormito poco e si sentiva in colpa per l'esperienza dolorosa che Sharon aveva dovuto affrontare. Provenza era preoccupato per Andy, non aveva lasciato l'ospedale da giorni, aveva mangiato poco e non era andato ai suoi incontri.

Dopo due settimane, una mattina Provenza andò a trovare il capitano in ospedale insieme a Patrice. Provenza aveva chiesto a Patrice di far compagnia al capitano, mentre lui si sarebbe occupato di Andy. Le due donne si erano messe a chiacchierare tranquillamente, Sharon stava raccontando a Patrice del dr. Joe, dicendo che ogni giorno era più soddisfatto dei suoi progressi. Andy ne aveva approfittato per uscire con Provenza per prendere un caffè nella sala ristoro dell'ospedale.

"Da quanto tempo non fai un pasto normale?" Chiese Provenza.

"Sto bene." Disse Andy guardando il suo decaffeinato.

"No, non stai bene. Patrice rimarrà con Sharon, tu vieni con me, andiamo a casa tua, ti fai una doccia, mangi qualcosa e andiamo ad un incontro."

"Provenza non posso, devo stare vicino a lei." Disse Andy senza guardarlo.

"Sei rimasto vicino a lei. Adesso che ha superato la crisi d'astinenza, deve riprendersi e lo devi fare anche tu, hai una faccia da schifo Andy."

"Grazie Provenza." Disse finendo il caffè.

"Dai andiamo." Provenza lo prese per il braccio e lo trascinò fuori, nonostante le lamentele di Andy. In realtà era distrutto fisicamente e anche psicologicamente, vedere Sharon in quello stato e non poter fare nulla, lo aveva distrutto. La crisi d'astinenza aveva colpito anche lui, perché si sentiva in colpa per non averla difesa adeguatamente. Lungo il tragitto in macchina con Provenza, Andy si addormentò, era stanchissimo. Arrivati a casa, si fece una doccia veloce, mentre Provenza gli aveva preparato un sandwich vegetariano. Lavato e sbarbato, Andy aveva divorato il cibo e si era seduto sul divano, aveva detto per qualche minuto, ma aveva dormito due ore di seguito. All'improvviso si era svegliato, pensava di essere in ospedale da lei e quando si rese conto di essere a casa, fu preso dal panico. Provenza lo tranquillizzò dicendogli che Patrice lo aveva chiamato, dicendo che Sharon aveva dormito e adesso cercava di farle mangiare qualcosa. Andy voleva andare da lei, ma Provenza insistette per andare prima ad un incontro, erano troppi giorni che Andy non ci andava e temeva in un suo crollo emotivo. Lo convinse ad andare almeno ad un incontro e dopo sarebbero andati in ospedale. Presero la macchina e andarono insieme alla chiesa dove si svolgevano gli incontri AA.

"Come ti senti Andy?" Chiese Provenza mentre stava guidando.

"Sto bene Provenza."

"Ah sì, allora perché mentre dormivi continuavi a chiamarla e a dire che non volevi lasciarla."

"Sarà stato un incubo. E' un periodo di merda."

"Cosa ti ha detto il capitano durante la crisi?" Disse Provenza con tono risoluto.

"Sono cose private Provenza."

"Cosa ti ha detto? Lo sai che era in piena crisi d'astinenza e ti ha detto delle cose che non pensa." Lo incalzò Provenza.

"Lascia stare." Mormorò Andy.

Provenza fermò di lato la macchina all'improvviso e gridò ad Andy: "No, non lascio stare! Andy non vedi che stai andando a pezzi?! Cosa ti ha detto? Che l'hai abbandonata? Che l'hai lasciata in mano a quel bastardo e che ti odia?!" Disse Provenza alzando la voce.

"Smettila, fammi scendere!" Gridò Andy.

"Non vai da nessuna parte Andy, se prima non mi dici tutto!"

"Vuoi saperlo? Vuoi saperlo? Sì mi odia perché l'ho lasciata in mano a quel bastardo, ecco sei contento! Mi odia perché crede che io l'abbia abbandonata! Per questo mi odio, sono stato uno stronzo egoista, ero chiuso nel mio dolore per la morte di Paul e non mi sono accorto che quel bastardo la seguiva. Non mi sono preso neanche una pallottola per lei! Mi odio perché quando ho avuto l'occasione di metterlo in prigione non l'ho toccato, solo perché gli avevo dato la mia parola! La parola di un ubriacone! Capisci! Quanto vale la mia parola, intanto lui l'ha portata via da me! Quel bastardo gli ha detto che per salvarmi la vita, l'ho abbandonata a lui …" Urlò Flynn fuori controllo.

Provenza diede un forte ceffone a Flynn, che smise di parlare. Silenzio.

"Hai finito?" Silenzio. "Attento a come rispondi Flynn perché ti riempio di schiaffi se fosse necessario."

Flynn si teneva la guancia, aveva lo sguardo basso. "Mi hai fatto male." Mormorò lui.

"Se hai finito di dire stupidaggini, possiamo andare." Silenzio. "Andy, io sono tuo amico e non ti permetterò di andare a pezzi, quindi vedi di rimetterti in pista, ok?"

"Ok." Mormorò Flynn.

"Adesso possiamo andare." Rimise in moto la macchina e ripartirono per andare all' incontro AA.

Durante tutto l'incontro Provenza rimase in fondo alla sala, Andy era andato un po' più avanti e si era seduto vicino ad una signora. Dopo l'incontro sembrava più sollevato, più tranquillo. Tornarono in ospedale, lungo il tragitto Andy non aveva detto una sola parola, finchè Provenza disse: "Flynn." Silenzio. "Flynn!"

"Cosa vuoi Provenza? Vuoi schiaffeggiarmi ancora?!"

"Se te lo meriti, non esiterei un momento e lo sai." Silenzio. "Ascoltami. Ieri è passato il capo Swanson e ha chiesto di poterti parlare, per completare l'indagine del FID. Ha già parlato con Julio e adesso vuole parlare con te. Ho preso un po' di tempo, però presto tornerà alla carica."

"Lo so. Ha il mio distintivo e la pistola." Disse Andy sconsolato.

"Appunto. Quindi vedi di parlare con lui." Disse Provenza pacatamente.

"Va bene." Intanto arrivarono in ospedale e andarono entrambi alla camera di Sharon. Fuori c'era Patrice, che disse loro di stare tranquilli, Sharon aveva mangiato, si era cambiata e adesso stava riposando. Chiacchierarono amabilmente tra loro, poi Provenza e Patrice si congedarono da Andy che entrò in camera da Sharon. Si sedette vicino al letto e le prese la mano, lei si girò e gli sorrise: era tornata la sua Sharon. Chiacchierarono con calma come non facevano da tempo. Dopo un duro colpo al cuore, Andy sentiva che ora potevano ricominciare a vivere la loro vita insieme.

Mentre era a casa con Provenza, Andy aveva preso l'anello di fidanzamento che aveva regalato a Sharon, lo tirò fuori e lo mise al dito di lei. Lei sorrise: era felice.

Pensava di averlo perso quella maledetta sera, invece, lo aveva lasciato sul suo comodino. Guardò l'anello e sorrise come non faceva da parecchio tempo. Lei disse a Andy che al ritorno a casa, avrebbero fatto una festa con tutti i loro amici per annunciare il loro fidanzamento.

Sharon si scusò per le parole che gli aveva vomitato addosso, perché erano conseguenze della droga e del malessere generale, lei non pensava nulla di quello che aveva detto a Andy. Alcune di quelle brutte cose non se le ricordava neanche. Tutta la disperazione e il senso di abbandono erano passati, ora stava meglio, poteva affrontare con Andy il fatto che lui si sentisse colpevole per averla lasciata in mano a John. Lui le disse che sapeva che le parole che lei gli aveva detto non erano le sue, era tutto il suo dolore per quello che aveva patito e sofferto in mano a quel bastardo. Si sentiva più tranquillo anche lui, ora che potevano parlare dei loro sentimenti in maniera tranquilla e vedendo che lei era serena e tranquilla. Trascorsero la serata sereni, come non lo erano stati da parecchio tempo.

Parlarono tutta la sera fino a tardi, lei gli disse di tornare a casa a riposare e di tornare il giorno dopo, perché ora stava meglio. Lui tentò di obiettare, ma lei fu irremovibile, voleva che anche lui riposasse, perché era provato tanto quanto lei. Era notte fonda quando lui decise di lasciarla e di tornare a casa per riposare. Erano parecchi giorni che Andy dormiva su una sedia e quando tornò a casa e si buttò a letto, si addormentò subito e dormì felice come un bambino.

Continua …


	29. Capitolo 29

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 29

Il giorno dopo Flynn decise di andare al FID e di chiarire la sua posizione per quanto era avvenuto. Al mattino presto era passato da Sharon e aveva parlato con lei, che aveva approvato questa sua decisione. Prima era andato prima alla Crimini Maggiori a salutare la squadra e poi sarebbe andato al FID. La squadra salutò calorosamente Flynn, tutti chiesero notizie del capitano e solo quando Provenza li rimise tutti a riga, Flynn decise di andar al FID, accompagnato da Provenza.

Provenza aveva fatto le ultime raccomandazioni a Flynn prima di entrare nell'ufficio del capo Swanson.

"Tenente Flynn." Disse Swanson.

"Ho saputo che mi cercava, capo Swanson, cosa posso fare per lei?" Chiese Andy educatamente.

"Prego si accomodi tenente." Flynn si sedette davanti alla scrivania del capo Swanson. "Prima di tutto, posso chiederle come sta il capitano Raydor?"

"Sta bene, grazie. Si è ripresa bene ea breve tornerà a casa per la convalescenza."

"Bene mi fa piacere." Silenzio. "Lei come sta, tenente?"

"Io sto bene, grazie."

"Ok. Allora vorrei chiarire alcuni punti con lei. Inizi pure raccontandomi cosa è successo il giorno che avete trovato il capitano Raydor lei e il detective Sanchez."

Flynn cominciò a raccontare quanto accaduto la sera che con Julio aveva liberato Sharon, raccontando l'avvenimento lo stava rivivendo ancora e si stava innervosendo.

"Perché siete entrati in quella casa con le armi in pugno, senza avere un mandato?" Chiese il capo Swanson.

"Ho riconosciuto l'uomo che aveva rapito il capitano Raydor e con Julio siamo entrati per liberarla."

"Ok. Il detective Sanchez ha sparato all'uomo che ha rapito il capitano?" Chiese il capo Swanson che intanto prendeva appunti di quanto diceva Flynn.

"Sì."

"Quanti colpi?"

"Credo tre. Tre." Disse Flynn nervosamente.

"E 'sicuro?"

"Sì, sono sicuro. Tre colpi." Rispose Flynn.

"Vorrei sapere se ha colpito l'indagato, mentre era a terra ferito?" Silenzio. "Hai sentito la mia domanda tenente?" Lo incalzò il capo Swanson.

"Sì." Rispose Flynn. Silenzio.

"Ebbene tenente?" Chiese nuovamente Swanson.

"Ho dovuto invitare quel bastardo a rispondere alla mia domanda e siccome tergiversava ho insistito un po '." Disse Flynn.

"Quindi lo ha colpito?" Chiese Swanson. Silenzio. "Tenente Flynn?"

"Sì l'ho colpito." Rispose Flynn alzando la voce.

"Quante volte lo ha colpito?" Chiese Swanson.

"Una, forse due volte, non ricordo." Flynn si trovava innervosendo.

"Cerchi di fare uno sforzo tenente!" Disse Swanson alzando la voce.

"Lo avrò colpito un paio di volte, non voleva dirmi dov'era Sharon! Sono arrivato appena in tempo, lei poteva morire! Se non l'avessi preso a pugni quel bastardo, ora sarei qui a piangere Sharon, invece di sperare che si possa riprendere da tutto quello che quel verme le ha fatto passare! Sì l'ho colpito, avrei voluto ammazzarlo con le mie mani! Ora è soddisfatto! " Gridò Flynn alzandosi dalla sedia.

"Si calmi tenente." Disse Swanson con voce tranquilla.

"Ho risposto alla sua domanda è soddisfatto!" Gridò ancora Flynn sempre più agitato.

"Calma tenente, calma." Flynn non si calmò e alzò ancora di più la voce, tanto che il capo Swanson lo riprese più volte, finchè decise di chiudere l'intervista e di lasciare andare Flynn perché era troppo agitato per rispondere in maniera lucida. Lo rimandò alla Crimini Maggiori, decise di sospenderlo per una settimana, come proposto da Taylor e di mandarlo al corso per il rispetto dei ranghi. Flynn non si curò della sospensione, in questo momento la sua mente era impegnata da solo a far stare bene Sharon.

Nel pomeriggio il tenente Provenza era andato a trovare il capitano, sapeva che le notizie giravano velocemente, quindi voleva parlare con lei, perché le sue raccomandazioni non avevano avuto il giusto effetto.

"Come sta capitano?" Chiese Provenza.

"Adesso sto meglio, grazie tenente. Grazie per essere stato vicino ad Andy." Disse lei sorridendo. "Andy ha bisogno di un amico come lei."

"Sta parlando del fatto che ogni tanto merita un ceffone?" Ammiccò Provenza.

"Esatto tenente, però non glielo dica." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Allora capitano quando torna a casa?"

"Se tutto va bene, tra qualche giorno sarò a casa, finalmente." Silenzio. "Senta tenente volevo sapere che ne è stato di John, nessuno mi dice nulla."

"Il bastardo è salvato. Lo hanno dimesso e portato in una prigione federale. Adesso bisognerà vedere chi se lo prenderà in carico, pare che sia accusato oltre che di rapina e sequestro, anche degli omicidi di quattro coppie. Omicidi irrisolti, se lei ben ricorda. "

"Ricordo bene, tenente. Purtroppo lo ricordo bene. Lasciamo che decidano a chi dare questo caso e vedremo il da farsi. Senta tenente Provenza, so che Disciplinare ha sospeso Andy, vero?"

"Sì, lo hanno sospeso. L'incontro con il capo Swanson non è andato molto bene, comunque una settimana passa velocemente."

"Ok. Volevo capire come stanno le cose, Andy non mi vuole dire nulla per non agitarmi, ottenendo l'effetto contrario."

"E 'il solito idiota!" Disse Provenza.

"Chi è il solito idiota?" Disse Andy entrando nella camera di Sharon.

"Indovina?" Disse Provenza.

"Lascio perdere, perché siamo amici."

"Ecco appunto. Bene, visto che sei arrivato ora devo andare. Si rimetta presto capitano." Disse Provenza sorridendo.

"Può iniziare a liberare l'ufficio tenente!" Disse lei.

"Ho già fatto gli scatoloni." Disse lui ammiccando. "Ciao Flynn, ci sentiamo." Disse lui sorridendo ed uscendo dalla stanza.

"Allora come stai tesoro?" Chiese Andy dandole un bacio.

"Sto bene. Stamattina ho incontrato il Dr. Joe e anche lui è molto soddisfatto dei nostri incontri e ho detto che ha visto che possiamo vederci due volte a settimana. Inoltre il dott. Parker mi ha detto che devo rifare tutti gli esami e se vanno bene ... finalmente ... finalmente tornerò a casa ". Disse lei sorridendo.

"Che bella notizia!"

"Ricky ed Emily ripartiranno domani, voglio che riprendano le loro vite. Anche i miei genitori, lasceranno il mio appartamento nei prossimi giorni e Rusty e Whisky potranno tornare a casa e saremo di una nuova famiglia, tutti insieme."

"Sono così felice Sharon!" Disse Andy abbracciandola.

"Sono felice io di avere te al mio fianco!" Silenzio. "Questa esperienza mi ha provato tanto, non lo nego ed è stato difficile rialzarsi e ricominciare, però, credo che ora riesco a guardare quello che è successo con una forza maggiore. Ne sono uscita più forte e determinata ad andare avanti, non voglio lasciare che le droghe e la paura di quello che mi è successo possano rattristare la mia vita."

"Io sono e sarò sempre al tuo fianco, amore mio."

"Grazie Andy, anche per te non è stato facile, lo so. Ma ne usciamo da questa esperienza più unita e più forte, voglio vedere il lato positivo e andar avanti con la nostra vita." Silenzio. "Lo sai che ti amo Andy."

"Anch'io ti amo Sharon!" Si baciarono appassionatamente e rimasero a farsi le coccole, finchè la non entrò il dr. Parker seguito da un'infermiera. "Scusate se disturbiamo, ma dovremmo fare dei prelievi ... Questi sono gli ultimi Sharon, faremo le analisi e se andranno bene, magari già domani pomeriggio potrà tornare a casa."

"Che bello dottore non vedo l'ora!" Fecero il prelievo di sangue e li lasciarono da soli. Sorrisero entrambi al pensiero che forse già domani lei sarebbe rientrata in casa.

"Dove eravamo rimasti quando ci sono interrotti?" Chiese lei. Lui si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò, poi riprese a baciarla dolcemente. "Mi sono mancati tanto i tuoi baci tenente."

"Anche tu mi sei mancata tanto amore mio, non sai quanto." Avevano la fronte appoggiata l'uno dell'altro, sorrisero felici. "Sai che Whisky ti sta aspettando a casa."

"Povero cucciolone, adesso chi gli farà il coccole al mattino?"

"Io gli faccio le coccole! Ma credo che gli manchino le tue, di coccole. Sono mancate tanto anche a me le coccole del mattino e della sera. La casa è così vuota senza di te, è triste e vuota."

"Adesso torneremo tutti insieme, come una famiglia."

"Ti amo tesoro mio." Mormorò lui.

"Ti amo anch'io tesoro, grazie perché sei venuto a cercarmi."

Continua ...


	30. Capitolo 30

Un colpo al cuore

Capitolo 30

Erano passate alcune settimane da quando Sharon era rientrata a casa per la convalescenza. Gli strascichi della sua intossicazione, ogni tanto si facevano sentire, ma lei era determinata a continuare a non prendere nulla e a superare qualsiasi crisi con l'aiuto di Andy e del dr. Joe. Andy aveva ripreso il lavoro, terminata la sua sospensione dal lavoro e il corso per il rispetto dei ranghi, era rientrato alla Crimini Maggiori con gioia da parte di tutta la squadra. Il capitano Raydor sarebbe rientrato in ufficio a giorni. A fine giornata, Flynn era tornato a casa da Sharon, aveva preparato la cena e stava aspettando che lei tornasse. Era andata a portare fuori Whisky e ne aveva approfittato per fare una passeggiata. Dopo cena sparecchiarono, Rusty uscì con Gus e lei si mise a lavare i piatti. Lui si avvicinò a lei e l'abbracciò.

"Tutto a posto tesoro? Sei silenziosa."

"Non pensavo che lavare i piatti mi rilassasse." Disse lei dolcemente.

"Ti aiuto?"

"Tu hai cucinato, quindi tocca a me lavare i piatti, conosci le regole?"

"Però voglio aiutarti lo stesso, sai che mi piace infrangere le regole ..." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Lo so, che ti piace infrangere le regole … promettimi che starai lontano dal FID per un bel po'!" Disse lei sorridendo.

"Promesso!" Silenzio. "Mi dai un bacio?" Disse lui ammiccando.

"Vuoi proprio darmi fastidio?!" Disse lei fingendosi scocciata.

"Certo! Se non ti do fastidio io … è colpa del sapone … "

"Dici?" Disse lei.

"Credo di avere bisogno di un bacio e di un abbraccio dalla mia bellissima fidanzata." Lei si asciugò le mani e lo abbracciò. Lui sorrise, soddisfatto e la baciò. Lei rispose al bacio. Arrivò Whisky che cominciò a toccare la gamba di Sharon con il muso.

"Vuoi anche tu un abbraccio, Whisky?" Disse lei guardando il cane.

"Dovrà mettersi in coda, prima ci sono io." Disse lui sorridendo.

"Sai che da quando sono tornata a casa, Whisky spesso viene a vedere dove sono e mi tocca la gamba con il muso? Non lo aveva mai fatto."

"Sei un bravo cucciolone, vero?" Disse Andy accarezzando il cane. Silenzio. "Come ti senti amore mio?"

"Mi sento bene e tu?"

"Sto bene tesoro."

"Domani sera andrai al tuo incontro?" Chiese Sharon.

"Sì, domani sera prenderò un incontro. Rusty rimarrà va casa con te."

"Andy non ho bisogno di un babysitter, ci sarà con me Whisky e ..."

"Sharon …"

"Ok va bene. Sei tranquillo così?"

"Grazie, così sarò più tranquillo." Silenzio. "Allora per la festa di sabato sera è tutto pronto?!"

"Tutto pronto, dobbiamo solo goderci la serata. Ci saranno anche Ricky ed Emily, sono felice che riusciranno ad esserci anche loro."

"Visto che anche questa cosa è sistemata, direi che stasera mi merito un premio?"

"Davvero?"

"Sì, voglio stare con te tutta la sera e coccolarti, amore mio."

"Siamo romantici tenente …"

"Perché non andiamo in camera tesoro ..." Lui la prese per mano e andarono in camera dove si amarono tutta la notte.

/

Sharon e Andy avevano organizzato una festa per il loro fidanzamento in un bel ristorante con vista sul mare. Avevano invitato tutta la squadra della Crimini Maggiori, il dr. Joe, Ricky ed Emily erano già arrivati insieme a Rusty e anche Nicole con i nipoti era arrivata, poco dopo i genitori di Sharon.

Il piano bar stava suonando una canzone romantica, tutti i commensali avevano mangiato italiano e bevuto fiumi di birra e vino, per la gioia di Provenza che aveva fatto il bis di tutto. C'erano anche la moglie di Mike, insieme a Patrice, il procuratore Andrea Hobbs e il dr. Morales.

Sharon era felice di avere una serata per stare con gli amici e la sua famiglia, c'era una bella atmosfera, serena e rilassata, tutti quanti si divertivano ed erano felici. Lei rimase un momento a guardarli, uno per uno, aveva avuto paura di perderli tutti quanti, di perdere questo momento di convivialità e amicizia, di perdere questa famiglia con la quale condivideva le gioie e i dolori. Era assorta nei suoi pensieri, quando Andy si avvicinò a lei: "Tutto a posto tesoro, sei pensierosa."

"E' tutto a posto Andy, sono molto felice questa serata e di avere la nostra famiglia e i nostri amici insieme con noi." Disse lei sorridendo.

"Gradisci un calice di vino amore mio?"

"Ben volentieri." Andy si allontanò e andò a prendere il calice di vino per Sharon e la soda per lui. Julio si era avvicinato ad Andy per prendere da bere. Guardò il capitano, sorrise e si avvicinò ad Andy, gli sussurrò all'orecchio: "Il capitano è raggiante stasera. Ti sei preso cura di lei molto bene, nel momento in cui era più fragile, tu l'hai resa forte e ora è diventata più bella." Andy sorrise a Julio, gli diede una pacca sulla spalla, prese i bicchieri e raggiunse Sharon. Lei sorrise quando lo vide arrivare verso di lei, c'era la musica, tutti si stavano divertendo, sorseggiarono le loro bevande e lei gli propose di fare un giro lungo la spiaggia, da soli, per un momento. Quando Whisky li vide che si allontanavano, li seguì e si avvicinò a loro, sedendosi ai loro piedi.

"Questo tramonto è bellissimo."

"Tu sei bellissima questa sera, sei più bella di questo tramonto."

"Direi che la serata sta andando bene, sono tutti felici."

"Ti amo, Sharon." Disse lui abbracciandola e baciandola con passione. Lei rispose al suo bacio con altrettanta passione e sorrise felice.

"Sono l'uomo più felice di tutti, sono qui con te e questo mi basta." Disse lui.

"Pensi che si saranno accorti della nostra piccola fuga? Credo che dovremo rientrare." Disse lei.

"Aspetta ancora un minuto, questo momento teniamolo solo per noi, per sempre." Lei si appoggiò alla sua spalla e rimasero a godersi il tramonto.

Dopo una decina di minuti sentirono delle voci che li chiamavano, erano i nipoti che li stavano chiamando.

"Dobbiamo rientrare." Disse lei sorridendo guardando i nipoti.

"Credo proprio di sì." Rientrarono nella sala del ristorante accompagnati dai nipoti e quando entrarono il cantante smise di cantare e fermò la musica.

"Signore e signori, facciamo un bell'applauso ai nostri Sharon e Andy, questa serata è tutta per voi!" Tutti applaudirono alla coppia e la musica ricominciò. Ballarono tutta la notte e si godettero una serata indimenticabile con amici e parenti.

/

"Buongiorno tesoro. Come ti senti?" Disse Andy andando verso Sharon in cucina.

"Buongiorno amore. Sto bene. Sto preparando la colazione."

"Hai avuto un sonno agitato stanotte." Disse lui avvicinandosi a lei.

"Sarà perché oggi è un po' come il primo giorno di scuola. Il dr. Joe mi ha detto che per un po' avrò ancora degli incubi, ma andranno via, con il tempo. Ora voglio solo riprendere la nostra vita." Silenzio. Arrivò Whisky. "Ciao cucciolone, hai già avuto le tue crocchette e anche le tue coccole, cosa c'è?" Disse lei chinandosi verso il cane.

"Io non ho avuto le mie coccole mattutine." Disse lui abbracciandola e cominciando a baciarla sul collo.

"Andy … "

"Uhm …"

"Se cominciamo così non saremo mai puntuali al lavoro e sai che … "

"Allora riprenderemo il discorso questa sera a casa …" Disse lui con un sorriso sornione.

"Vai a farti la doccia, per favore. Io finisco di preparare e tra poco si alzerà anche Rusty."

"Vado a fare la doccia capitano!" Disse lui mettendosi sull'attenti e andando di corsa a lavarsi.

Lei si rivolse a Whisky: "Tu hai già avuto i croccantini e le coccole, forza, devo preparare. Diede a Whisky ancora due coccole e poi riprese a preparare la colazione. Poco dopo arrivò Rusty ancora assonnato. Nel frattempo Sharon aveva preparato il completo per Andy e i vestiti per lei, abbinati entrambi. Fecero colazione tutti insieme, Rusty uscì per andare a scuola e Andy e Sharon si avviarono verso la Centrale. Quando arrivarono, la squadra li stava aspettando, il capitano Raydor salutò tutti calorosamente e dopo ognuno tornò alla propria scrivania.

Tempo di bere un caffè e squillò il telefono. Rispose Provenza, c'era un corpo in Mullholland Blv.: avevano bisogno della Crimini Maggiori. Provenza avvisò il capitano, che subito diede ordine a tutta la squadra di prepararsi, un nuovo caso li stava aspettando!

FINE

Ringrazio tutti coloro che hanno seguito questa storia fino alla fine. Grazie per le reviews, ho apprezzato molto i commenti e l'incoraggiamento. Spero vi siate divertiti a leggere questa storia tanto quanto mi sono divertita a scriverla.


End file.
